Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires
by Temptress-Kitten17
Summary: ( Peoples, it's COMPLETED!) Serena and Darien are attracted to each other but their divorced parents found each other first...
1. Prologue

Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires  
  
Author: Temptress_Kitten17  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of Sailor Moon, never will. I don't have a job, I just recently graduated from high school. I have NOTHING you would want, this computer isn't even my own. So don't sue!  
  
Prologue:  
  
" I am NEVER going to see him again!" I had declared at the young age of fifteen. I had been so sure of myself back then.  
  
So naive to think that would be the last time I set foot in the house of my father, Ken Tsukino and his so called family. Of course I had been a brat back then. My personality could be described as the Princess within the family. I had to have nothing but the best, my mother's side had ensured that I would know nothing less. So it was never easy for me to simply adjust to my father's lifestyle and I would throw a fit if he tried to get me to actually accept what was offered. The food was never what I liked to eat, and if it was it would be cooked all wrong. I had to share a room with my so called step-sister, Raye, and listen to her inane chatter and the music that was definitely uncool to me and MY group of friends. Strangely enough, the only one in that house that I actually cared to see was...HIM. Darien Shields, my so called 'step-brother' had those amazingly deep blue eyes that seemed to see into my soul. His hair was jet black like his sister and his mother, Danielle's. He was taller than me, older by mere months only and I was inexplicably drawn to him, and he to me.  
  
I don't know how to explain what I felt for him in the beginning, when we were first introduced to each other when I was nearly nine years old, and he already nine and a quarter. But I DEFINITELY did not see him as a BROTHER. No, I felt something else entirely for him. Of course, he seemed to sense something as well, because it was not long before we would steal moments away from a family gathering to simply be alone and talk. We both had pretty much figured out our parents and mocked the adults behind their backs. We told those jokes the adults thought we would not understand, we watched many of the TV shows adults considered to be too scary or too sexual in the jokes that were told. And Darien became a lifeline for me whenever I was forced to go up to that house with the fake happy family.   
  
It was not long until we started ' playing doctor' so to speak, and sneaking around during the night and early morning as we both neared the age of thirteen. We never did that much really, after all, we had not even hit puberty. No, it was more a way of satisfying a curiosity we both had. But then things went all wrong for me when I turned thirteen and began to argue with my father constantly. Also, my mother had decided to move to a bigger city with me and my younger brother, Sammy. And so I left my old life behind and did not even try to contact my father again until I was fifteen. It was more or less because he was showering Sammy with all this attention, taking him to the carnival and buying him many games for his collection. I suppose I was being a bit spoiled, but I know that deep down, I wanted to go solely because Darien was there too. We were both older and yet the attraction was even stronger than the last time I had seen him. He had tried to ignore it, while I had embraced it. Perhaps it was because I was single and had been forever, maybe it was because I was fifteen now and all my friends were already past first and second base, maybe I was just really horny. Whatever the reason, I was determined to have him touch me in some way before I left for home again.   
  
So I stalked him in a skimpy little baby tee and a mini skirt. I made sure I wore no bra at all under any of my outfits. I had just begun to develop and had not even hit menarche yet, but I still knew I was hotter than before. When last he had seen me, I had been flat and thin and shorter than Raye, who was two years younger. Raye was also more developed than I was, but not as thin or as pretty. So I naturally got a little taste of what second and third base was like and I enjoyed every minute. We would sneak around in the dead of night, in either of our rooms. It was thrilling, forbidden and so much fun, but it was a pale shadow compared to what awaited me in a few years...  
  
Darien and I had both recently graduated and I finally decided to forgive my father, for he had once again annoyed me to the point of my finally cutting him out of my life again for a year. He was actually making an effort now and so he surprised me and my now nearly fourteen year old brother Sammy by inviting us up to his place for the weekend, all expenses paid. I jumped at the chance. I told everyone, my mother, her side of the family, Sammy and my best friends that I was only going up there to see Raye, since she was now sixteen and would be more fun to hang around with. But the real reason was...you guessed it, Darien.   
  
I had been dating a guy named Andrew for a while, but things just weren't working out for me. I know how bad this must sound, but I only stayed with him so he could take me to my prom, so I had something to brag about to my friends and also for the very minimal of sexual experiences. I never did anything for him alone, and his skills were...well, I never once had an orgasm. I would just get bored after fifteen minutes of the same thing with no variation and I would fake it or say I was already worn out. I broke up with him before I even graduated from high school, promising myself that I would wait for a guy who knew how to push all the right buttons. And so, I was eagerly awaiting the day I would see Darien again. I was nearly eighteen now, almost completely legal age to do whatever I wished. That gave me freedom, liberation. I felt alive. I had grown up a lot since the last time I had seen Darien. I had a nice, comfortably large chest, a slim waist, slender hips and golden hair that shone. Gone was the awkward, shy teenage girl. Here was a stunningly beautiful young woman. A goddess of temptation, of seduction. A woman who now knew exactly how to get what she wanted...and I wanted Darien. 


	2. Chapter 1: The talk with Trista

Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires  
  
Author: Temptress Kitten17  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: There is a nice lawyer here beside me telling me that if I say that Sailor Moon does not belong to me, that he will take off his shirt so...Sailor Moon does not belong to me! ( Long Pause) Ooooohhhhh Baby, that's what I like! Oh if you could only get inside my head...now back to reality. Sigh! If only that had actually happened, a girl can always dream.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
" I don't get it Serena. Why are you suddenly so eager to go to your father's place when you professed that you wished him dead just last month?" Trista Meiou, my best friend whom I had met while in tenth grade asked me as I added more items to my carry on bag. Trista is almost twenty one now but she looks way younger. She has this really dark, long hair that I can't help but wonder how she keeps so nice and glossy.   
  
" It's simple, really." I explained to her, lying like crazy when the real reason suddenly appeared in my head.   
  
  
  
" Raye and I have not seen each other in a very long time and it would be nice to talk with her again. Plus, Dad said he'll buy me anything I ask for within reason, so I'm getting even more out of the deal." * Plus, Darien might not be getting anything from his girlfriend, Michelle.* I silently added to myself.  
  
I'll admit that I was stunned when Raye told me over the phone about Darien's new girlfriend, Michelle Kaiou. She had been brave, asking out MY guy ( I don't know what he is to me, okay? All I know is that whatever he is, he's MINE and MINE ALONE!) She had asked MY Darien to the prom and he had gone with her. But that meant that it was hardly long enough for him to fall for that little siren's tricks and he could still be MINE. As I packed, my thoughts turned to the small jewelery box in my top dresser drawer; the one I had received from my aunt and uncle shortly after graduation. The one filled to the top with condoms I thought I would never use; now that I was single. Should I take some and hide them in the secret pocket of my binder just in case? I contemplated this for days, but in the end, I decided against it. If I had them, I would only want to lose my virginity to Darien even more that I did right then. * Besides, he's eighteen and what eighteen year old guy DOESN'T have condoms in his room?* I reasoned with myself.   
  
" Does Amy know you're coming up there?" Trista asked. Amy is my best friend since childhood. She and Trista became fast friends when they met at my sixteenth birthday. I shook my head.   
  
" No, I'm not allowed to see anyone else but Dad and his new family while I'm up there. Besides, she has to work and also get ready for her last year of high school hell!"   
  
" Maybe you're right about that...well, I'll miss you while you're gone. Who am I gonna hang out with this weekend? You're the only one of my friends who has not been busy with work or school, and now you're gonna take off for a few days."  
  
Leave it to Trista to make me realize that I have nothing major going on in my life at the moment...at least not anything she can easily see or understand about. I haven't told anyone about my connection with Darien. I don't want them all to freak out on me and not allow me to see him. That's not what I want. I want to seduce him. I want to continue down this path. But nobody can know. It is a secret that Darien and I have hidden from everyone for years.   
  
" Look," I said, pretending to be annoyed with her.   
  
" I don't feel like being reminded that I have not worked all summer. I'm tired of all the comments. I enjoyed my summer vacation very much and I intend to continue enjoying it until it is over."  
  
" Whatever, sorry I brought that up. So, what time are you leaving tomorrow?"  
  
" 9 AM. I'm gonna be sooo tired. Waking up before 11 is gonna be tough."  
  
" You poor girl...how will you ever survive?" Trista teased. I growled and threw my slipper at her. Okay, so I am lazy. Big deal! It was summer and I'd had to get up before 8 AM for 12 years to got to school and deal with boring math classes and annoying kids that would bug the shit outta me. Now I was free, why couldn't I live life my own way?  
  
Trista and I kept talking as I packed my clothes, deciding on short and tight as my theme of choice. Michelle would not stand a chance against me, Serena Tsukino, the Goddess of Temptation and Seduction. I began to come up with my plan to seduce Darien Shields, unbeknownst to all around me. I planned and I schemed and prepared myself for what was to come. 


	3. Chapter 2: The long trip

Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires  
  
Author: Temptress Kitten17  
  
Rated: R  
  
AN: Don't own Sailor Moon, Pringles, Oreos, Coca Cola, Sprite or any other food company or shopping center. Got it? I don't work and I am not rich, so don't sue please. Hey...The nice hot lawyer is back....excuse me for a minute? Or forty five?  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
It had been hours later when I had FINALLY fallen asleep, so I was still exhausted by the time I got up at 7 AM the next morning. It had been so hard to stop thinking at all and it's REALLY hard to go to bed when you're horny. I'm usually ALWAYS horny too. It was just a switch that came on when I turned seventeen, and it seemed to make things worse for me as I approached eighteen. There was not one day since my seventeenth birthday, that I did not think about sex at least once. Hell, I was thinking about sex already! So I decided that now would be the perfect time to take a shower; a COLD one at that. Of course it didn't stay cold for very long. I have very sensitive skin so the cold really bugged me and I ended up turning on the hot water in about half a minute. I made sure to shave my bikini line to the point of invisibility and applied the body lotion, just praying that I wouldn't itch like crazy. The things I do for my sex life.  
  
Once I had finished with my shower, I threw on my tight, pink tank top and my stretch-denim hip-huggers and headed downstairs for breakfast. Surprisingly, I was the first one up that day. I'm usually the LAST in the CITY to wake up; preferring to sleep in until 3PM. I made scrambled eggs and toast because it was fast and easy, and sat in front of the computer to eat it. Technology is just so amazing these days. So much has been made possible in only two freaking years! Computers are no longer just for work and games, but also double as media players. You can download music AND movies that nobody else has, AND burn them to CDs. That day, I decided to watch American Pie 2, a movie I wasn't allowed to buy before but now I have it on the computer! So, while I was silently laughing at all those poor sexless idiots, Sammy and Mom eventually woke up and were just as surprised to see me awake as I was. Sammy recognized what I was watching and decided to watch too. Mom ended up getting him to take a shower and get dressed after half an hour. Then she took him with her to the store to get us some snacks for the bus trip to Dad's place.   
  
I love my mother! She always knows what I want to ask her for, without me even having to hint at it. Now most parents tend to pack 'nutritious lunches' for long trips. Not ours, though. Mom came back with two bags full of yummy snacks. A whole plastic carton of powdered donuts, three tall containers of Pringles Chips, a package of Mini Oreo cookies, a bottle of Sprite for me, and a bottle of Coke for Sammy. I swear I was practically drooling when I saw all that food. I never once cared about all the so-called fat, cholesterol or calories in those yummy treats. No way, that would ruin all the fun of eating them. Life is WAY too short to be worrying about such things. Life is supposed to be enjoyable. If you're counting all the negative aspects of what is SUPPOSED to be fun, then life's not gonna be too great. Besides, I'm not fat. And as long as I can still fit into my tightest skirt, then I don't have to care at all what others think of my eating habits.   
  
Anyway, back to my story. It was getting later already and we had to be on the bus by 10 AM. So we all piled our things into Mom's car and drove to the bus depot, where I said goodbye to my mother and took Sammy to the loading place to wait. I think that we waited for about five minutes before the bus pulled up and we got on. As usual, I got the window seat, telling Sammy I get car sick if I don't sit by the window. He happily sat near the aisle and I decided that now would be the perfect time to get some sleep. So, I propped up my jacket against the window and took a nap. I'm a very lazy person by nature and could never stay happy all day if it weren't for my sleeping schedule. If you ask anybody what I'm like if I DON'T get my 10 hours of uninterrupted sleep PLUS my half hour nap sometime that day, they'll say, and I quote ' Serena Tsukino will practically bite your head off for even the slightest disturbance!' I get it, I'm a bitch. But they started it so I have the right to be a bitch.  
  
After an hour, I was hungry again and decided that NOW would be a good time to eat some of those chips. I only eat enough to satisfy my hunger, that way I don't over-eat and have too many calories that have to be burned off. THAT'S my secret to staying slim by the way! See, you've probably been told that you should exercise every day to burn off the extra calories or whatever you ate. But that will only make you hungry since your body can burn off those calories itself. So, I LET my body burn off the calories. It's really quite simple, you don't eat at the so-called NORMAL hours. Breakfast is your first meal of the day, but that doesn't mean you have to have a full MEAL. Eat only as much as you need to until you aren't hungry. Don't stuff yourself full. Eat throughout the day in smaller portions ONLY IF YOU'RE HUNGRY! If you follow my advice, you won't have to pig out at dinner because you are not as hungry and therefore won't gain ' extra calories' that you have to burn off. Also, drink lots of water so you don't feel thirsty all day, plus you'll burn off calories quicker since water helps your cells or something.   
  
So anyways, I was eating my share of the snacks in small portions throughout the trip, while Sammy was pigging out on his share in hopes that he would miraculously gain weight and ' bulk up' so to speak. I had read all my manga and he had finished yet another game on his Gameboy Advance and now we were SERIOUSLY bored. So what did we do, you ask? Well, what do any siblings do when they're bored? Tease each other of course!  
  
" Ya know, pigging out once is NOT going to help you gain weight! You're way too skinny for a half a bag of Oreos to do ANYTHING for you. MEAT puts meat on your bones, not grains." I teased him.  
  
" Shut up, Serena. You're SUCH a bitch! At least I'M not getting FAT like you are." Sammy retaliated.  
  
" I am NOT fat! Everyone knows that the only fat on me is in my bra! And women are SUPPOSED to have a little bit of fat, more than I have, because we have to have enough fat stores to have a baby! Idiot."  
  
" Whatever...just shut up and let me play my game."  
  
And it went on like that for a while until finally we just decided to ignore each other. Finally, we arrived at the bus depot where our father said he would pick us up. We got off the bus with our bags and stepped inside where he was supposed to meet us...but he was nowhere in sight. Sammy went out to the parking lot, but his car wasn't there. Where in the hell was he?   
  
" Where is he?" I asked  
  
" I dunno...Sere, maybe we're early."  
  
Half an hour early? I doubt it. Dad had said he'd be there waiting for us a half hour before we were scheduled to arrive, and yet, he wasn't even there. I could NOT believe him. He always managed to screw something up. But being eighteen, I had more advantages than most.   
  
" Sammy, get me my cell phone..." 


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting with Dad

Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires  
  
Author: Temptress Kitten17  
  
Rated: R  
  
AN: Don't own Sailor Moon, never will. Don't own anything except the personalities of the characters. Those are my own, based on people I know...but I'm not saying who. Where is that hot lawyer....  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
" Where the hell is he?" I asked as Sammy handed me my black cellular phone. I was sooo tired of this shit! He was never on time. I wouldn't even be surprised if he had forgotten about us and was out drinking with his friends and that whore of a girlfriend of his. I punched in his home number. 5-5-5-2-3-3-4...I let it ring...and ring...and ring...and...  
  
" Hello?" A distinctly feminine voice asked. Raye! She was there! Good, she could explain what the hell happened.  
  
" Hey Raye, it's Serena! We're in town now...where the hell is my father?"   
  
" Whoah, Sere, calm down. He should already be there, he left an hour ago."  
  
" Well he's NOT!"  
  
" That's probably cuz Rini's with him and she probably whined so much that he took her across the street for something to eat."  
  
Rini! I hate that kid sooo much! Well, she's not exactly a kid anymore. She's eleven years old, but a spoiled brat none the less. My dad's younger sister, Aunt Kelly, had had Rini when I was seven years old and even THEN, Rini had been a brat. She had gotten all MY old toys and MY old clothes and she had ruined them all because she wore them out. And I had wanted to save all that for my own daughter some day.   
  
" Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it. God that kid is annoying! Tell me she's going home today."  
  
" She will...unless Aunt Kelly decides to stay over cuz she's gotten too drunk to drive again."  
  
I groaned. That would probably be the case tonight. It usually was.  
  
" Well, we still have your room to hide in...and Darien's got a computer now, right? So we can watch the video downloads on it and select movies that Rini is too young to watch. Simple as that!"  
  
" Yeah, real simple! But PLEASE Sere, you just gotta get up here soon! I am going CRAZY! Darien's been working all the time and Rini will NOT leave me alone!"  
  
I was stunned. Darien was working now? But that would mean that we wouldn't be able to hang out very much. Well, unless he doesn't work at night.  
  
" Okay Raye. I'll get up as soon as I can. Remember that Dad probably wants me to spend time with ' family' before I go up to the house, however. Hey! He's just pulled into the parking lot and it looks like Rini got McDonalds. Talk to ya latah!"  
  
" Cioa, Sere!"  
  
I pressed the button to disconnect and turn off the phone and dragged my bag on wheels behind me to the black car.   
  
" Serena! Sammy!" My father exclaimed as he looked at us.   
  
" You sure have grown up! You look like your mother."  
  
I shrugged and eyed Rini warily. Oh no, she was going to hug me or something. That little brat! And I have to do it too cuz Dad is watching...Ugh!  
  
" Sere! Sere! I've missed you so much!" Rini cried as she practically flung herself into my arms.  
  
I groaned. She must have heard Raye's nickname for me and thought everyone was allowed to use it. Truth is, I only let my close friends and family call me ' Sere' since it's got that cuteness factor to it. But Rini was definitely NOT on the list of people who got to call me that.  
  
" Rini, only people I li...um, know really, really well get to call me Sere. Sammy isn't even allowed to call me Sere. Um...only the people closer to my age, sixteen to twenty one, are allowed to call me Sere. It's a coolness factor, kay?"  
  
" Oh. Okay, Serena! It's just that Sere is so much shorter to say."   
  
" Yeah...well that's why I like being called Serena. People don't get lazy. The others who call me Sere, they do it cuz it sounds cute, not cuz it's shorter."  
  
" They do it cuz they know they can get away with it! Cuz they're your best friends." Sammy mocked.  
  
" Whatever Sammy. Get in the back seat with Rini so we can go ho...I mean to Dad's place."  
  
I cannot believe I almost said 'home' when I clearly meant Dad's house. I didn't at all think of his house as home. I didn't even have my own room there. I guess it was just a mistake since I used to live up there. USED to. Now I live in a big city with cool stores and lots of huge shopping malls close to home. Home was where my mother and my cats Luna and Artemis lived.   
  
We finally left for my father's place and I answered all the stupid questions that parents usually ask. You know...  
  
" How was your last year of high school, Serena?"  
  
Translated: I have nothing better to say.  
  
" It was okay, better than last year."   
  
Translated: Last year I was a little prude and didn't know what fun was. But Senior Year I talked to everybody, learned more about sex and stuff like that from the internet, hung out with lots of people, dated Andrew and fooled around with him, went to prom AND I blazed up many times AFTER prom with my new friends Mina, Jen and Mina's boyfriend Jack. We were the people our parents warned us about.  
  
" Sammy, are you excited to be going to your sister's old school?"  
  
Translated: Well, I really don't know what to say since I don't know what Serena meant, so I'll talk to Sammy.  
  
" Yeah, I guess so..."  
  
Translated: School? Is that all I'm about these days? I'm not an A student ya know. I don't even CARE about grades but everyone else seems to. Plus, I get picked on constantly for being a nerd and I don't want to go to Serena's school cuz she'd ALREADY dragged my name through the mud and I know she'll spill more secrets of mine to her younger friends at my school if I so much as piss her off in the slightest!  
  
" Sammy got on the honor roll this year, Dad."  
  
Translated: That over achiever always makes me look bad. So I don't bring home a shiny report card with a big gold sticker. I have a life outside of grades and homework. But I'm stuck in his stupid shadow all the time and nobody seems to notice when I do something great in my art class and nobody even reads my stories, which take forever to write.   
  
" Me too! I got straight A's too! I'm one of the smartest kids in grade five!"  
  
Translated: Come on...pay attention to me! It's me, Rini! The cutest kid ever!  
  
" Wow! We're here already?"  
  
Translated: Finally! I thought I was going to scream with all this happy talk. I'm going to hang out with Raye now and get away from Sammy and Rini and Dad and...Whoah! Darien is sooo much hotter than he was the last time I saw him! 


	5. Chapter 4: Catching up with Darien and R...

Forbidden Attractin, Secret Desires  
  
Author: Temptress_Kitten17  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: Just so you know, I don't own the characters in Sailor Moon and I never will. But the hot, shirtless lawyer that looks distinctly like Darien's twin is MINE, ladies! Find your own hot lawyer cuz this one is all mine and I don't share. My boy understands...right? ( lawyer named Darien shakes his head.) Oh really? ( author suddenly walks over and straddles him, slowly lifting her shirt and revealing a red bra that covers barely what needs to be)   
  
Darien: She's MINE and I'm HERS ONLY!  
  
Author: Good boy...  
  
( the lights suddenly go out and things happen that only your perverted little minds can imagine...hehe)  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
* My God Darien has gotten hot! I can't believe I'm going to be living in the same house as a GOD!* I thought to myself as I pulled my bag out of the trunk of the car. Darien was watching me. I could sense it, as he worked on rebuilding his car. I pretended not to notice him at all at first, then I made quick eye contact, smiled and walked over to the house; where he was. Actually, ' walk' was not what I would use to describe what I did. No, I was swaying my hips as if it was the most natural thing ever, performing for him my trademark ' catwalk strut.'   
  
" Hey Dare, long time no see!" I said as I walked past him and set my bag down in the house.  
  
I knew he noticed me. I knew what he was thinking and I knew that he knew I was teasing him with my subtle flirting style. But it was not yet time to talk. See, the longer you make him wait, the more he'll want you. And so I left him outside with his car and chose instead to catch up with Raye. Boy, had she ever changed!  
  
" Raye! Where are you?" I called out from the entrance.  
  
" Sere? I'll be right up!" She called from the basement. Well, it was like a basement. But that was where we all slept, since the adults would be partying on the floor I was on. Downstairs was our territory and nobody came down there except for the kids. It was our sanctuary. It was the place where we could say anything and not get in trouble. It was also where Darien slept.  
  
To say that Raye looked different would be an understatement. She had been completely transformed! Raye had always, like me, been a classic beauty. She'd had long black hair that came down to her hips, her dark, violet eyes needed no makeup and she had always dressed in cute little hip-huggers or mini skirts, and little red tops. This girl I was seeing before me now, this couldn't be Raye. Her long dark hair was dyed dark purple and cut in chopped layers that only JUST touched her shoulders; if it had been down. Right now, her hair was in a messy ponytail and 'messy' was putting it lightly. She wore REALLY dark eye makeup and purple lipstick. Her ears were pierced several times, she had a belly ring and a tattoo on her lower back of a red phoenix surrounded by black flames. She wore black jeans with a chain on the pocket and a black sports-bra top. What had she done to herself?  
  
" Raye? What did you...Why did you...Interesting new look." I said as I looked over her new image and cringed inwardly.   
  
" Thanks! Mom and Ken hate it! They all call me a rebel up here cuz I don't dress like a princess, no offense, and cuz I go to all these clubs and parties that not even Darien would go to. But that's not saying much since Darien doesn't party at all. He didn't even WANT to go to his own prom. Michelle was the one to talk him into going."  
  
So, that little tramp stole MY Darien by forcing him into going to the dance with her? Well, we'll just see who gets to keep Darien after I'm through seducing him. I hate it when people take things that don't belong to them. Especially when Darien is clearly MINE! But how would I get him to notice me even more? I had to make it look like I was doing something naturally...aha! I got it! I'll dress up for him...in my trademark outfit!  
  
" Raye? Could you help me get downstairs with this bag. I would like to change now, since it is so much hotter here than back home."   
  
" Sure, Sere. I know how much you pack, so your bag is probably REALLY heavy, to you anyway."  
  
I nodded and started to pull my bag down the stairs to Raye's bedroom, where I set it down and quickly changed into some REALLY short jean shorts, which were more like hot pants. Now, from experience I have discovered that the brighter the top, the bigger your chest appears to be, so I decided that my pale pink tank top just wasn't enough. I went through my bag until I found my hot magenta cami-top with a tie in the back that you can tighten so that wearing a bra is completely unnecessary.  
  
" You never change, Sere." Raye commented as she looked over my choice of clothing.  
  
" What do you mean by that?" I asked.  
  
" Oh, just that you always had that ' less is more' style and always managed to wear at least one thing in some shade of pink. You are STILL so much like a princess that it can get nauseating."  
  
How dare she say that to me! Just because I always dress like a girl and actually care about my looks doesn't mean that I'm an innocent little princess. Okay, so I wore a tiara to my prom. So what? Lots of people did. And who is she to criticize MY style when she looks like one of those pretty-ugly girls who could be major beauty queens if they only had the right clothes, hair and cosmetics?   
  
" I'm not who I used to be, Raye. I've changed. I'm not that innocent anymore! I actually blazed up with some friends of mine since prom, and before I broke up with him, Andrew and I were hot and heavy and pretty close to having sex! I write my own sex scenes for certain stories now, and I'm pretty damn good at it!"  
  
I tossed her my VERY thick black binder full of pictures of hot guys, yummy reading material, and many, many sex tips that I wanted to try out. Raye's eyes widened at the sight of that binder. It was as if she had found a cure for PMS or something.  
  
" Wow! This is...Wow, you are a GODDESS to let me see all this! Here, check this out!" Raye said as she tossed me a romance novel.  
  
This looks promising...On the cover was a naked, toned and bronze god of a man in only a loincloth. He was bent over a beautiful young woman with golden hair like flame who was just barely covered by her dress' tight bodice. I flipped through the book in search of the scenes I most definitely wanted to read...and I wanted to laugh. There was hardly anything worth reading. The stuff I found online was twenty times better than this! Hell, I wrote scenes steamier and more detailed than what I had just read. I glanced over at Raye to see how she liked MY work.   
  
" Holy shit! You wrote that? How the hell were you able to write that, Sere?" She asked me, still reading.  
  
" Easy. I have a very vivid and active imagination." I replied, very pleased with myself. It was true, I did have SOME help. Namely the stories on the internet, but that was just to broaden my range of knowledge. Most of what I write comes straight from my own imagination.  
  
" Glad you like it, Raye. Feel free to read that whole binder if you want to."  
  
Raye grinned. Just then, I heard the doorbell ring. It was probably the pizza delivery guy, since it was already 6 PM.   
  
" Oh boy! Food!" I exclaimed, running up the stairs to get my dinner before anyone else could have it.  
  
" You haven't changed a bit, Sere." Darien teased as he paid for the pizza and handed a smaller box to me. My own personal Pizza with eight big slices!  
  
" Hey, a girl's gotta eat..." I replied as I practically inhaled my first piece once we got to the dinner table.  
  
" Do you devour other things besides pizza just as quickly?"   
  
" Sometimes...if I like what it is..." I replied in a sexy voice that only he could hear. He nearly choked on his own pizza just as Raye and the others walked in. I giggled and pretended to be completely innocent. Ah...showtime! 


	6. Chapter 5: Passionate night

Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires  
  
Author: Temptress_Kitten17  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: * Temptress Kitten and Darien turn lights back on. Hair is somewhat messy, due to finger combing, clothes appear to be just thrown on. Both look VERY happy and a bit exhausted.* Well, you all know the drill. I don't own Sailor Moon! But I DO own this story so don't steal it or you shall be in trouble. Read this story all you want, but keep it down. Darien and I are very, very tired. This chapter is rated R since Serena's finally gonna get some of what she wants...hehe!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Change the channel, Dare." I said as I lay sideways across his bed. It was probably past midnight now and everyone else had gone to bed. Darien and I were still not tired yet, so I was hanging out with him; in his room. I know what you must be thinking, but for now it was totally innocent. We were watching cartoons on TV and just enjoying each other's company. Of course, I was not dressed innocently. I still wanted to seduce him, so I was wearing a short, pink, thin strapped nightie that showed a decent amount of cleavage.  
  
" Sere, the remote doesn't work, and I don't wanna get up right now. I'm too comfortable." Darien sighed as he moved a bit closer to me, now whispering in my ear. I shivered with excitement. He pulled away.   
  
" Are you okay?" He asked, running a hand down my arm. I gasped. My skin is so sensitive that even the lightest touch could turn me on.   
  
" Uh huh..." I managed to choke out as he kept touching me. Gods this was turning me on, and yet he was only...running...his...hands...down...my..." Oh gods that feels sooo good, Darien!" I gasped as his hands began to trail up and down my spine.   
  
" You like this?" He asked, surprised that I could feel so much from so little. I nodded my head and gasped as he continued.  
  
His fingers lightly traced the muscles in my shoulders, going lower and lower. I gasped and reflexively twitched as his fingers brushed over the sides of my breasts. He slowly ran his fingers back up and down a few times before heading lower to the sides of my waist. I wanted to moan or groan or something, but I had to keep quiet, lest someone discover us. He kept up his teasing caresses of my skin until I felt my hands start to tingle. I had felt this sensation before, but not quite to this degree. Within minutes, my arms, legs and feet were tingling as well. Then my entire body felt like hundreds of electric shocks were going through me all at once. I shook and gasped repeatedly and my breathing was becoming erratic. My vision started to blur on me and all I could feel was what Darien was doing to me at that very moment.  
  
" Holy shit! What are you doing to me? I've...Oh gods this feels sooo good." I gasped.  
  
Darien suddenly brushed his fingers down to the small of my back, making invisible circles in the middle, causing me to gasp and whimper at his touch. My entire body felt tight. My face was tight. My skin was tight. My muscles were tight. My...ALL of me felt so tight. His fingers suddenly brushed over the backs of my thighs and bottom and I had to bury my face in his pillows to stifle the cries that came from my mouth as he continued this assault of my senses.   
  
" Oh gods, Darien...PLEASE don't stop! I've never felt like this before in my life! Just please don't stop!" I choked out, though my words may have had a lisp to them due to the fact that I couldn't even FEEL my face; it was tingling that much. I couldn't even move at that moment. It was as if all my energy had been drained and yet I felt energy coursing through me.   
  
Darien slowly rolled me over onto my back and slid his hands up the insides of my thighs. I could feel the dampness there and knew that my panties were probably already soaked. Suddenly I arched my back as Darien slid his hand between my legs and touched me lightly, over and over again. I began to summon the energy I needed from my body and pressed myself harder and harder against him; gasping and shaking as I did so. And then I fell back to the bed, exhausted, and Darien slowly slipped my pink, silky panties off of my very damp thighs and tossed them aside as he spread my legs apart for better access to me. His fingers ran over my clit as I stifled my cries of ecstasy with his pillows again. I began bouncing my hips, wanting and needing more from him; and Darien happily obliged.   
  
He carefully spread my legs further apart and positioned his head between them. I groaned as I felt his warm, soft tongue glide over my exposed center, lapping up my honey like one would a tasty treat. He moved his teasing tongue against my clit and I pushed up with my hips and squeezed my thighs reflexively around him. I felt wave after wave of sheer pleasure wash over me and I rolled my head back and managed to not cry out his name, even though I desperately wanted to. I thought he would stop after that. But I was very mistaken, for he kept lapping at me like a cat drinking milk from a saucer. I must have come six times or so after my FIRST orgasm had washed over me. I was pretty sure that was what I had felt. There was no way I could have felt anything more intense, I wouldn't survive it.  
  
Finally, after about three hours or so, Darien and I lay beside each other. I had my head on his chest and he had his arms around me, fingers gently playing with my nipples as I tried to get my senses to relax again. I was fast approaching sleep and I knew that soon...at least after this nap...I would have to go back to my cold, makeshift bed in Raye's bedroom. But for now, I was just where I wanted to be, and I had never felt so safe, warm and loved in all my life. 


	7. Chapter 6: Talking with Raye

Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires  
  
Author: Temptress_Kitten17  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: Darien promised me a whole day of fun after I write this chapter if I say this one thing. I don't in any way claim the rights to Sailor Moon. I don't own it, I'm only using the characters for a bit so that Serena and Darien can have a little fun!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
I awoke close to sunrise, Darien's arms still around me, a hand still lazily tracing my nipple. I sighed. This was how life was supposed to be. To fall asleep in the arms of the one you deeply cared for and maybe even loved. But I knew I had to get up now, and it broke my heart that I had no choice but to leave him. I searched around for my panties, which were tangled in the sheets, and pulled them on. Darien sat up at that moment and gently caressed my shoulders. I shivered at his touch but I remained strong. I had to leave now, or else I never would be able to. That would just be perfect wouldn't it. For my dad to find his precious daughter, lying naked in the bed of the man whom he had considered to be his second son. Oh the scandal that would ensue from that little escapade.   
  
" It's almost morning, Dare." I whispered sadly as I tried to get up from the bed.  
  
" Yeah...and I have to work in a few hours. I won't be back until almost six tonight..." Darien replied as he grasped my hand in his and gently squeezed.  
  
I wanted to cry with the unfairness of it all. All I wanted was to lay in the arms of the one I felt was my soul-mate, and yet I was denied that by the fates. Darien must have sensed my sadness because he cupped my cheek in his hand and looked deeply into my eyes." Hey, it'll be okay. I promise we'll see each other again soon. We've got a family gathering to go to and everyone is always really weird at those types of parties, you can save me from boredom. We'll just have to be a bit more reserved than we would like when in the company of the non-drunk adults...and then when we get back..." He suddenly brushed his lips over mine in a bittersweet kiss. Now I knew how Romeo and Juliet felt every time they had to leave one another. I just hoped OUR story didn't end in tragedy. After one sweet minute, he pulled away.   
  
" Go, Sere. Go now before we both lose control again." I nodded and silently left his bedroom, tiptoeing down the hall to Raye's room and silently crawling into my sleeping bag and falling asleep again, dreaming of a certain dark haired prince that slept just a few rooms away.  
  
**************  
  
I stared up at the beautiful blue orb in the night sky. How I wanted to go to Earth again. But I had promised Darien that I would stay here on the Moon, my home. I sighed. I missed Darien, the prince of Earth, so much. It wasn't fair that I couldn't simply have him here with me all the time. Suddenly I saw a shadowy figure below my balcony.  
  
" Sere!" He called to me. Suddenly his voice became softer, more feminine, and he kept repeating my name.   
  
" Sere! Wake up! Sere!" I heard from somewhere very close by. Suddenly I was being shaken awake. I groaned and opened my eyes groggily. The bright light stung my eyes and I quickly shut my eyes again, much to Raye's dismay.   
  
" Oh come ON, Sere! WAKE UP NOW!" Raye screeched in my ear, still shaking me.   
  
" Fuck! Raye! Can't you see I'm tryin' to sleep? What is so damn important?" I asked, seriously pissed off.  
  
" Sleep?" Raye smirked. " It's almost noon and you wanna sleep MORE?"   
  
I turned to look at her alarm clock and groaned. It was definitely time to wake up. At least I had slept through a few hours of the day. Now there was only five hours left until I could see Darien again. " Fuck it! I'll get up if you stop yelling at me!" I growled as I rolled off the bed and searched around for something to wear that day. I settled on my favorite shorts that I had worn briefly the day before and a white tank top with a kitten on the front. A phrase that I now secretly lived by was written above the cat. It said: Good Kitties Are Bad Kitties That Do Not Get Caught! I threw my shoulder length blond hair up into a high ponytail and headed upstairs for breakfast.  
  
" So what are we doing today?" I asked Raye as I fixed us some pancakes. Raye shrugged.  
  
" I dunno. Mom says that everyone's going to go to Lita's place for a backyard barbecue after Darien gets home. I got lucky since I have to babysit tonight..." Raye replied, grinning evilly. Damn Raye! She just had to rub it in didn't she?   
  
" Oh. Well, it can't be too bad...everyone grew up didn't they? It's not all little kids anymore." I said, hoping I was right. But DARIEN would be there! He had a car and he was driving to the party! Which meant that he and I could take off whenever we wanted to...  
  
" Yeah. Whatever." Raye muttered as she grabbed the pancakes off of the pan and poured syrup all over them. I took mine and sprinkled icing sugar and strawberries over them.   
  
" So where's dad and your mom?" I asked, not really that curious.  
  
" They took Sammy to get his hair cut. Guess they want to take pictures at the party..." Raye replied, shrugging her shoulders.   
  
" Then why aren't they upset that you won't be there?"  
  
" They don't really care about MY appearance in a family picture. I'm the rebel, remember? You, Sammy and Darien are the important ones...not me."  
  
" Oh Raye...I'm sorry." I started, but Raye cut me off.  
  
" Don't be! I'm glad I don't have to do all that family stuff! It's better to be the outcast...nobody cares what I do."  
  
" So...what HAVE you done then?" I asked, VERY interested in what she was up to these days.  
  
" Well...now that we're all alone, I can tell you. I've blazed up, I party almost every night with my friends. I sneak into clubs and flirt with random guys AND I haven't been a virgin since I was fifteen!"   
  
I blinked. I couldn't believe how much Raye had changed in just a few years! She was only sixteen and yet she had done even more than I had; even though I was practically eighteen.  
  
" So, what have YOU done, Sere? I know you had a boyfriend...so I gotta know. How was he?"  
  
" He was nice to me, but I just didn't think we had the right chemistry..."  
  
" I mean...how was he...in BED?"   
  
" Oh...well...um, he wasn't...I mean we didn't...I'm still a virgin." I finished off lamely.  
  
" You're kidding! You mean you're STILL a cherry?"   
  
" A WHAT?" I gaped.   
  
" A cherry, Sere! As in, you still have yours." Raye explained.   
  
" I don't think that it's any of your business if I haven't had sex..." I growled, irritated with her.   
  
" Calm down, Cherry Sere! You're acting like a prude, and I know you aren't one. If your stories aren't any indication, your DREAMS are. I swear, you were gasping and moaning in your sleep this morning. Who's Endy?" I blushed. Endy was my nickname for Endymion; Darien's alter ego from my dreams.   
  
" I don't know. Just some guy I must have made up one night." I replied, hoping she'd believe the half-truth.   
  
" Oh." Raye said, disappointed. I think maybe she wanted to hear that I had been cheating on Andrew or something.   
  
" Hey, Raye...what's there to do around here?" I asked, changing the subject.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
After hours of watching Raye insult total strangers in chat rooms, watching a couple hours on TV and listening to music as we played several games of Cheat, it was close to 4 PM. Danielle and my dad had gone to their room to ' get ready' for dinner and so Raye turned up the volume on her CD player. Sammy came into the dining room where we sat playing cards, and soon he joined in; beating us both VERY badly.   
  
" Oh yeah! In your face ladies! I won and YOU lost!" He crowed triumphantly jumping from his seat at the table and dancing like a moron.   
  
Raye and I threw down our cards and groaned. That was the tenth time he had managed to beat us. " Wow Sammy, you seem really happy about this. Do you play this with your imaginary friends?" Raye sneered, getting up from her chair.  
  
" What did you eat for breakfast today Raye? Carnation Instant Bitch?" Sammy retorted. Raye simply glared at him.  
  
" Whatever! I'm gonna go get ready. I gotta babysit in half an hour!" Raye replied as she headed downstairs to her room. Just then the door at the entrance opened and in walked Darien. He saw me and smiled. " Hey Sere! You should be getting ready soon if you wanna ride up to the party with me! The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave, right?" He said in that sexy voice of his. I nodded, pretending that there was nothing more going on besides friendship. People were just so naive! 


	8. Chapter 7: The party

Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires  
  
Author: Temptress_Kitten17  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but if I did, I'd be off in the bahamas checking out all the hot, shirtless guys.  
  
Author's note: As always, thank you to those who review my work. Some of you pointed out that the relationship was progressing way too quickly. You must keep in mind that technically, they've known each other for YEARS. Try nine years to be exact. Also, they've secretly had these feelings for each other for just as long; as you will later discover in a few chapters. You need to also understand that Serena and Darien only have the weekend and then she leaves again. Okay, on with the story. Hope that's explained things for ya!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
After Raye left to babysit for the neighbours or wherever, I pulled on my sexy red bikini and threw on my regular outfit over top. Then I decided to stop by Darien's room to see if he was ready to leave yet. His door was open and he was busy getting ready. He was dressed in only his jeans, something I very much approved of.   
  
" And I thought I took a long time to get ready." I teased, sitting on the side of his bed and simply smiling at him.  
  
" It's not like that, Sere. I haven't even bothered to get dressed fully yet. Got distracted just thinking of somebody."  
  
" Who? The infamous Michelle Kaiou?" I asked, not even bothering to disguise the jealousy in my voice. Darien grinned.  
  
" Somebody's jealous...I didn't even MENTION Michelle and you suddenly have this look of fury in your eyes."  
  
I shrugged. I didn't even know what Michelle looked like and I was already competing with her. I, Serena Tsukino, the goddess of femininity and the temptress sex-kitten of my old high school, was jealous over another woman.   
  
" So what if I am? That siren has a part of you that I can't have as long as our parents are together. And how can I be sure that you haven't fucked her yet?" I replied nonchalantly.  
  
" Trust me, Sere. I haven't even tried. I don't want Michelle...I want YOU. I always have...and I was only thinking of you. It's always been you."  
  
I smiled. Michelle was nine years too late, for I had stolen Darien's heart a long time ago.   
  
************  
  
It was nearing 6 PM when I climbed into the front seat of Darien's black Mustang. Naturally, Sammy had put up a fight about coming with us too. Dad, however, made him ride with him since he always considered Sammy to be 'the favorite'. And so Darien and I drove off together, alone, to discuss matters that nobody else could ever know about.  
  
" So...about last night, Dare...what's going on in your mind?" I asked, hoping he didn't regret what we had done.  
  
" Well, there's the obvious fact that what we have is 'wrong' when you consider the fact that our parents are screwing each other. Then there's the fact that technically, we aren't related and if our parents hadn't decided to live together, and if we had've met back in Elementary School and gone to the same High School, we'd most definitely be dating. And last night, well don't freak out since this'll sound like something from one of those trashy novels my sister reads but, I was thinking ' Gods Sere, you taste so good, like candy.' And then, I thought that I wanted to be inside you, Sere...I still do." I smiled to myself. I had that much of an effect on him? Well, I always said I wanted my first time to be with someone who could last a while and be able to satisfy me until I was too exhausted to continue. Darien was likely the best possible choice.  
  
" Oh? You think I'll let you in?"  
  
" Will you...some day?"  
  
" Maybe...but you gotta work to win the prize, Dare, and you gotta promise to let me have the control the first time. Cuz I'm still, as Raye so nicely put it, Cherry Sere!" Darien smirked at the nickname.  
  
" That's my sister for ya. But I'm sure SHE has her own nickname among her peers, although they probably aren't reflecting so pure a reputation."  
  
" What happened to her, Dare? She used to be so innocent."   
  
" It's the middle child syndrome. She's become the rebel to get attention. It happened when you and Sammy came into the family. Mom and Ken spend all their time doting   
  
on your brother and you and I get praised just because we grew up resisting the pressure to be a delinquent, where as Raye was overlooked. "   
  
" Makes sense...Raye used to be an overachiever when she was younger but now she gave up on that and said ' Fuck it' so to speak." I thought out loud.   
  
" So, what happened to Andrew?" Darien suddenly asked me.  
  
" Now who's the jealous one? I broke up with him." I replied.  
  
" Yes, I know that. But why did you break up with him? I wanna know so that I don't make the same mistake and screw things up with you."  
  
" Oh. Don't worry about that, Dare. It'll be highly unlikely that you make the same mistakes he did."  
  
" Please just tell me? I wanna know." He looked so cute pleading like that and I couldn't refuse him.  
  
" Well, for one thing, Andrew wasn't able to have an intelligent conversation with me. He didn't debate and if tried to get him to continue a debate about ANYTHING he'd simply shrug and agree with me to get me to shut up. He never once discussed his true feelings and he was not the one I could go to to vent my frustrations because he always thought them to be trivial. He even went as far as to say he didn't care. He didn't know how to cuddle, instead he'd try and make out with me. And he wasn't very good so I never let him get past second base. He kept trying to make out with me at my prom too even though I just wanted to have fun with my friends. So after that, I decided it was over." I explained.   
  
" And you're trying to tell me that I am the complete opposite, doing everything right in our secret relationship." Darien finished for me. I nodded. It was then that I noticed where we were going.   
  
" Dare, why are we going up to my old elementary school?" I asked, worried now that Amy or somebody who knew who I was would see me and Darien together.  
  
" This is where Lita lives now. Her place is actually across the street from your old school." He replied. I winced inwardly. I hated that school! It brought nothing but bad memories. Darien must have sensed my inner turmoil, because he reached for my hand and gently squeezed it reassuringly. Just then, he pulled up to the side of the road, right by the grassy field of Pine Elementary, and quickly released my hand as a tall brunette ran out to greet us. She had her long dark hair tied up in a messy ponytail and she wore shorts like mine with a light green tee-shirt to match her eyes of deep emerald.   
  
" Oh my god Darien! Is this her?" Lita asked, looking me over.  
  
" Yes, this is Serena. Ken's daughter, back home for a bit after a very long time..." Darien answered. Lita blinked and she stepped back from us a bit.  
  
" Oh. Oh...I'm sorry. I thought she was your GIRLFRIEND! But it's an honest mistake being that all you told me was that she was blond and pretty..." Lita trailed off.   
  
I smiled, knowing full well that we had that certain air around us that would confuse people. Then I looked up at Darien for a second; jealousy once again rearing its ugly head. He had called Michelle pretty! But if Michelle had met me she'd probably wonder if Darien was using her as a replacement for me...and that made me VERY happy.  
  
" That's okay. At least I know I'm pretty now!" I said in that cutely naive tone I always used around the stupid people. And they were ALL stupid if they didn't realize it was all an act!  
  
" Well, let's get you to the party then Serena! I'm sure there are a lot of people who would LOVE to see you again!" Lita squealed excitedly as she led me and Darien into the back yard. Just then a shorter dark haired girl practically tackled me to the ground.   
  
" Sere!" Hotaru, Raye and Darien's fourteen year old cousin exclaimed, hugging me fiercely. Hotaru had definitely changed a lot over the years. She was dressed in metalic-purple shorts that came to mid-thigh and a snug fitting white baby-tee. Her once raven-coloured hair was now dark purple with lighter purple highlights, AND she had her belly button pierced. I could not believe how much had changed in only two years. There weren't any babies anywhere, for the youngest was five years old. All the snippy little pre-teens that I had barely tolerated were now fourteen. All the younger kids that hadn't even talked back to me were now snippy little eleven and twelve year olds. The babies, toddlers and pre-schoolers were now all in school. I didn't know what to say, to do, how to act around all these kids.   
  
  
  
" Hotaru...you grew up!" I exclaimed, glancing over her new look.  
  
" So have you...You're bigger than I remember."  
  
" Yeah, I had a long overdue growth spurt just last year."  
  
Suddenly Hotaru blushed and looked around to make sure she wouldn't be overheard. " Um...do you know when Sammy's gonna get here?" She whispered. I smiled. So Hotaru had a thing for my brother...and I had a thing for her cousin. This was definitely interesting!  
  
" Don't tell me you have a crush on my little brother!" I teased her. Hotaru looked around again to make SURE that nobody had heard.  
  
" Yes, I do! But would you PLEASE not repeat it? I'm not even supposed to like him! He's my cousin for god's sake!"  
  
  
  
" Not by blood...or by marriage. That's what's so annoying about this whole situation." I reminded her. The younger girl sighed.  
  
" It really is annoying isn't it. I mean, I like Sammy and I KNOW you and Darien have liked each other just as long, perhaps longer than I have liked Sammy!" I blinked. How did she know that? We were so careful! So secretive!  
  
  
  
" I'm good at reading into people's emotions." Hotaru explained, answering a question I hadn't even asked.  
  
" What makes you think that Dare...Darien and I like each other like that?" I asked, feigning innocence.  
  
  
  
" Like I said before, I'm good at reading emotions. You two can deny it all you want, but the feeling is there and it won't ever go away Sere." Hotaru replied.   
  
It was then that I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Lita mock flirting with MY Darien. My ears pricked up like a jealous cat's when I heard her obnoxious giggling.  
  
" My Gods you've become a knockout Darien! I bet the ladies are all over you. It's just too bad that we're cousins." Lita teased as she sat RIGHT ON DARIEN'S LAP! I saw red. Well two could play that game and I would not lose. I swayed my hips in my usual seductive way as I walked over to his chair and sat down next to him.  
  
" And it's a shame that Darien and I happen to be step-siblings...although we're not even related..." I purred as I looked mockingly at Lita. This was fun, I gotta admit. Everyone but me and Darien and apparently Hotaru thought I was only joking. But I'm sure Darien saw the fire in my eyes as I said it.  
  
********  
  
After my oh so clever flirtation with Darien, I decided that I was bored again. This party was so dull without Raye to talk with. I walked up the stairs to the sun-deck and stepped inside the much quieter house. Soon after I stepped inside, Lita came in. She is a bit older than I. The last time I had seen her I was thirteen and I think she was only sixteen. So she's probably the same age as my best friend Trista Meiou back home.   
  
From what I had observed, Lita was kinda like the cheerleaders of my old high school. She passed out one night; I think it was New Years 1999 because she'd had WAY too much to drink. That was the time when I consciously made the decision NEVER to touch alcohol. Now that I had seen her openly flirting with Darien I also could consider her a cheap slut as well.  
  
" So Serena, are ya gonna try some shots tonight?" She asked me as she poured herself some sort of alcoholic beverage from mixing many of the contents of the twenty some odd liquor bottles. I simply looked at her like she had said something crazy...well, she had, actually.  
  
" Um, I'm only seventeen. I'm a MINOR and that would be ILLEGAL!" I explained, putting emphasis on certain words to prove a point. What an airhead! Forget the dumb blonde jokes, brunnettes were just as stupid! At least this one was.   
  
" Oh that's okay! We're with family so you can have a little bit if you want." Lita replied, not realizing how stupid she was sounding at that moment. Did she know anything about me at all? God it was so crazy to even suggest that I could have alcohol being that my dad was an alcoholic!  
  
" But Darien and I don't drink Lita, because unlike the irresponsible teenagers of our generation, we actually resist peer pressure. If I start now, then all of the hard earned trust and respect I have now would be lost. I have the reputation of being a good girl and I won't mess up now."   
  
Lita couldn't say anything to that so she left with her martini or marguerita or whatever it was and went back outside. That was when I saw something small, fluffy and white dash past my foot. It was the cutest little kitten I had ever seen and she looked just like my cat Artemis. I knealt down to scoop her up in my arms.   
  
" Oh you are the most adorable little ball off fluff and cuteness I have ever seen!" I cooed to it as I cradled the kitten in my arms like a baby. " What's your name sweet thing?" I asked it, not exactly expecting an answer.  
  
" I see you found Diana!" a voice from behind me stated in amusement. It was Darien, I knew it when my heart beat faster. I looked up at him and smiled my sweet smile.  
  
" Oh Darien, she is just the sweetest little baby I have ever seen! Oh I wish I could take her home with me..." I cooed, still holding the little kitten. Darien had to laugh at my reaction to the kitten.  
  
" Same old Sere...if I remember correctly, you've been obsessed with cats since the day I met you...over at my aunt's house, remember?"   
  
I nodded. That was the day I first learned of my father's new girlfriend. He suggested we have a family dinner and picked me and Sammy up that evening. It was then that I had met Darien. Danielle was in the front seat and Sammy and I sat in the back of the minivan with a dark haired boy who had to be only a few months older than I. I'll admit it, he was REALLY cute back then as well, but I was a different person. For one, I thought nobody would ever notice me. I was shorter than most six year olds, underdeveloped when all the girls in my fourth grade class were at least starting to get breasts AND I didn't always see myself as pretty. But for some strange reason, Darien took interest in me.   
  
So we all left for his Aunt Patricia's house. Darien asked me what I liked to do and stuff like that and I learned lots about him as well. But then we were split up when we got to Aunt Patty's place. I saw a crowd of little girls a few years younger than I cooing and hanging around a playpen. It was then that I was drawn toward them by the soft mews of the kittens. It seemed that I had arrived right on time, for Patty's cat Ginger had recently had a litter of six kittens! It was then that I had met Raye.  
  
She was beside me as I tried to cuddle one of the little angels in the playpen, but I was a bit too short to actually touch them. That was when a dark haired girl a few years younger than I reached in and got one for me. We got talking but I didn't even realize who she was until Darien came over to tell his ' annoying little sister' that it was time for dinner. At first I thought he was teasing me, since Dad had introduced Darien to me as my 'brother', but then I saw the look on my new friend Raye's face. She glared at Darien and said he was the annoying one and that she should have been the only child.   
  
But those days were long gone now and I wasn't THAT obsessed with cats. I just love them is all. " Oh come on Dare, you can't tell me you don't love this little ball of fluff and cuteness here! How could anybody NOT love her?" I cooed, giving the kitten a little kiss on the top of her head. Darien must have been taken in by my tenderness toward the small cat because he only smiled in amusement and that other emotion I kept seeing in his ocean blue eyes.  
  
" You're so beautiful right now Sere, just seeing you with that kitten...you glow with happiness. Don't ever change." He whispered as he knealt down to pet my new feline friend. I smiled at the compliment. Something told me that Darien felt the same way I did, and that made me glow even more.  
  
" Darien?" I asked softly. " I was thinking maybe we could leave early since you have a car and can just leave whenever anyway. This whole party thing really isn't for me."   
  
Darien chuckled. " It's not my style either. Mom and Ken threw a party for me the night I graduated but it was way too crazy for me so I spent the whole time in my room playing on the computer."  
  
I giggled. " I would have done the same thing, Dare. I only had two of my best friends, Trista and Amy, over the night I graduated. I only wanted a quiet night watching movies and doing ' girl talk' with Amy. But unlike you, I was lucky enough to get what I wanted."  
  
" And what is it that you want right now, Princess Serena?" Darien asked me in a mocking tone.  
  
" I want a handsome prince to take me away from this place and carry me off in his black, horseless carriage." I hinted.  
  
Darien nodded at that and after making up some sort of excuse as to why we both were leaving, we took off in his car. 


	9. Chapter 8: The drive back

Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires  
  
Author: Temptress_Kitten17  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 8:   
  
  
  
" I'm glad we left that place when we did!" Darien said as we sped down the highway. " They were going to start the drinking games; and who would want to be around a bunch of drunk adults?"  
  
" I thought you would be used to it by now, Dare. After all, that's what our parents consider a party. I'm actually quite surprised, and relieved, that you haven't joined them." I said, only half serious about the ' surprised' part.  
  
Darien smiled at me; obviously amused by something. " What?" I asked when he hadn't said anything for two minutes.  
  
" I'm just thinking about how much I missed you, Sere. It's been really lonely without someone to talk to."  
  
" You have Raye." I reminded him. " And MICHELLE." I added without even bothering to hide my jealousy this time.  
  
" You're jealous of her; but I still don't understand why. I never thought you'd come back to me; so when Michelle asked me out, I said yes. But Sere, she isn't you. I want YOU! I always have."  
  
" Oh Darien, that is so sweet of you to say that. Maybe it's the fact that I want a fairy tale romance, but I believe you. Why else would Lita have mistaken me for Michelle?" I didn't hide my dislike for Lita either.  
  
" You're jealous of Lita?" Darien asked. I could tell that he was finding this all too amusing. Well, it was in a way.  
  
" I know! I'm going to be one of those girlfriends who gets jealous of any other attractive woman who even LOOKS at you the wrong way. I'm justified in that, aren't I? I mean, I almost lost you to Michelle! I'm allowed to be a little bit possessive." Gods! He could make me completely lose control of how I felt without even having to do anything. It was crazy. I was crazy for letting him do this to my fragile heart! But even though he made me crazy, he also made me feel like the girl I used to be; with some added facets to my personality.  
  
" I would never care for another woman like I care for you, Sere."  
  
" I trust you, Darien. I just don't trust those boyfriend-stealing airheads! I wish I could just tell them to keep their claws away from you, but with things the way they are..." I sighed. This arrangement really sucked!  
  
" I was just wondering what would have happened if we had've met first, instead of our parents..." Darien said thoughtfully.  
  
I had been wondering the same thing for a long time. If only things had been different. I remember telling Sammy that it is harder to meet the right person now because of all the divorced parents out there. There was one scenario that I had tried to explain to him. Now that I thought of it again, it occured to me just how much it resembled my relationship with Darien.   
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
" Okay Sammy, picture this okay? You meet a really pretty girl at your school and it's apparent that she's ' the one.' Now, Mom has met someone at work and he is her new boyfriend. On the night that you choose to introduce your girlfriend to us, Mom has her date and his daughter over for dinner. That night, Mom is getting ready upstairs and you answer the door and find Mom's boyfriend and his daughter standing there. You're speechless, because your girlfriend had said she'd have to cancel your date...and here she is. As you try and process this information, Mom comes downstairs and introduces you to your future step-father and step-sister."   
  
Sammy's eyes widened in shock. " That's WAY too complicated, Serena! But it'll never happen. It's just not possible."  
  
I sighed. " It's possible. If people who go to the same school can end up as step-siblings, and trust me it's happened, then it's possible for my scenario to happen too."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
I had only been fourteen when I had said all that; and at the time I hadn't had any idea why I had come up with that idea. But I know why I did now. It was my subconcious mind telling me that I had a problem finding my soulmate because my father had found his mother before I found him.   
  
" I don't know. Maybe you would have brought me to meet your mom and Raye. But the unexpected twist would be the same end result. Either your mom would already have my father over for dinner that night or they would find each other through us one day."  
  
" That would be interesting. I could just see it. Like one of those Greek tragedies or something. Cut scene to my house. We walk into the livingroom, holding hands. I'd say, ' Mother, I would like you to meet my new girlfriend Serena.' You'd say, ' Hello, nice to meet you.' Then Mom would surprise us both. ' Oh how nice of you to bring her here to meet us, Darien. I have a date here also, wait till you meet him. He's in the kitchen mixing me a drink. Ken! Come out here and meet my son and his new girlfriend.' Now the plot thickens and you become uncomfortable and pray that you're wrong; because your estranged father's name is Ken. You hold your breath and when you see Ken, you gasp, ' DAD?' Oh how uncomfortable this dinner will be!" Darien dramatized for me. I had to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, that would have been funny. Now, how about we meet now instead. Our parents have never met beforehand. Same scenario, only you and I have slept together. In fact, we have our own apartments. Now, your mother has met somebody too, whom we haven't met. I never introduced you to my father. We come to your mom's place and I meet her and Raye and ' Dad?' I gasp. At dinner, our parents get pissed drunk. Dad says to your mom, ' Isn't it funny how we're sleeping together and our eldest children are too? It's funny...' and then we leave, embarassed about our parents' behaviour and vow never to speak of this again. Then we disown them so we can still be together without the whispers and stares from others." I suggested, barely able to stop laughing.  
  
" So either way, we're doomed like Romeo and Juliet." Darien sighed.  
  
" No, Romeo and Juliet were star-crossed lovers with parents that HATED each other. We're star-crossed lovers with parents who like fucking each other." I clarified. Darien and I were still laughing about that as we pulled into the driveway. 


	10. Chapter 9: Passionate farewells

Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires  
  
Author: Temptress_Kitten17  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Major warning! There is lots of R rated material in this chapter!  
  
Chapter 9:   
  
We soon got back to the house and quickly realized we weren't alone. Raye sat on the sofa watching South Park on the Comedy Channel. Darien and I sat on opposite sides of the couch and watched it with her. Half an hour later, our parents came back with Sammy.  
  
" We're home honey!" Dad called to me from the entranceway. Sammy yawned and stretched his arms over his head. " I'm wiped! I'm gonna go to bed early tonight Dad!" He half yawned as he headed for the stairs. Raye stood up as well. " Yeah, I wore myself out just chasing after the neighbour's twin terrors tonight. Good night Mom, Ken."   
  
Darien and I quickly gave each other a look and promptly yawned in imitation to Sammy and Raye. " Dammit Raye, now you made ME tired too! But I think I'll watch a bit of TV before I turn in. There's supposed to be a marathon of anime programs on YTV tonight and I might be able to catch a few episodes of Escaflowne and Inu-Yasha! Oh, and Sere...I think they said something about episodes of Sailor Earth or something would be airing."  
  
" Sailor Moon!" I exclaimed, leaping off the couch and running past my stunned father and down the stairs. I knew that it was an excuse Darien had come up with. But my father and Danielle would think nothing of it if I were in my ' step-brother's ' room watching Sailor Moon episodes on his TV. So I headed downstairs and walked into Darien's room, turning on the TV so that it was believable.  
  
A few minutes later, Darien appeared in the doorway, smiling. He seemed so pleased with himself that he had been able to trick everyone. " They're ALL going to bed, Sere." He whispered into my ear as he sat beside me on his large bed. Just then I heard bedsprings sqeaking...and they weren't coming from Darien's bed.  
  
" Oh God, I'm adding that to my list of traumas that I'll have to get past after years of therapy!" I half joked.  
  
" I'm used to it now. I had to get used to it; those damn bedsprings have been squeaking ever since Mom met your father. That's one of the curses of having a room right below theirs." Darien groaned as he turned the volume up on the TV.   
  
I sat there in silence for a few minutes, trying to concentrate on the TV and praying that my father would stop screwing Darien's mother soon. It was a real turn-off to have to listen to your parents having sex above your ceiling.  
  
" Suddenly I'm not in the mood, Dare." I sighed as I heard Danielle's VERY loud moans. This was just creeping me out! Parents that old shouldn't have loud obnoxious sex with their children in the house. It's just gross; not to mention traumatic for the children.  
  
" Me neither. Our parents have ruined our lives without even realizing it. Maybe we should just go to bed?" Darien said.  
  
I sighed. It was pretty late, and I had to get up early the next day. Maybe it would be wise to go to bed. But I was leaving for home tomorrow and I didn't know when I would see him again. My heart felt like it was breaking when I thought about having to leave him.  
  
" You know I have to go home tomorrow." I whispered sadly. " This is our last night. I'll try and come back soon, but I'm not sure how soon." I wanted to cry. It was just so unfair.   
  
Darien put his arm around me and held me close. I could hear his steady heart beat in his chest. It was almost soothing.  
  
" Hey...It'll be okay, Sere. We'll see each other again. We don't have to jump into bed immediately just because you're leaving tomorrow. Trust me when I say you're more than just sex to me. I care about your mind too. I like talking with you, Sere."  
  
I smiled at this gesture. Andrew NEVER said anything that sweet. But Darien said he liked me for my mind as well as my body. I felt so special at that moment that I completely forgot about my father screwing Danielle upstairs.  
  
" Now I want you more than ever." I whispered as I lay down on his dark bed covers and pulled him toward me.  
  
That was all the prompting that Darien needed. He began to slide his hands teasingly up my sides and over my thighs. His lips and tongue brushed over my neck and collar bone. He took his time, touching only what I did not cover with my nightgown. He kissed behind my ear, the hollow of my neck and collar bone. I sighed and held him tightly, feeling his strong muscles form underneath his T-shirt.   
  
" Darien...please." I almost whimpered. I wanted him to move lower; needed him too. I felt the material of my nightgown tighten uncomfortably over my breasts, aching to be touched and kissed. I felt myself tightening up inside and the familiar tingling start in my hands and feet. It amazed me how little he had to do to cause this to happen.  
  
" Oh Gods, Darien. I need...I need..." I could hardly get the words out as my face began to tingle as well. So I tried to pull down the front of my nightgown to get my point across. I groaned in frustration when Darien stopped me.  
  
" Not yet my impatient but beautiful princess. We'll get there soon, I promise." Darien whispered as he lowered his head to my neck again. I sighed and simply let the sensations wash over me. And then I felt myself soaring over the edge into the realms of ecstasy. My fingers clenched and unclenched into the sides of Darien's shirt. He smiled at me and looked deeply into my eyes. " Did you like that, my princess?" He asked me softly as his lips descended and brushed over my own.  
  
" Oh yes, my dark prince." I murmured between sweet kisses.  
  
" Do you want to feel that again right now?" He asked, already sliding his hands down to the thin straps of my nightgown.   
  
" Please...yes. Oh Gods yes." I replied.   
  
Right after I said those words, Darien began to slide the front of my nightgown all the way down to my hips. I sighed as his fingers traced around each nipple lightly before lowering his head to suckle one. He licked it softly and pressed it with his lips. I felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over me.   
  
" Darien..." I sighed as he switched to the other breast and equally cherished it as well. But instead of switching back first, this time he took as much of my breast in his mouth as possible and sucked as he pulled away slowly. I practically jumped when he did that. When he reached my hyper-sensitive nipple, he applied a bit more pressure and pulled away. At the same time, one hand was squeezing my other breast while the other one had slowly slid south. His fingers easily slid against my hyper-sensitive jewel, causing the electric shocks to fire through my body one after the other. It took all my strength not to cry out in ecstasy as I came again. How was he able to do this to me? How could he cause me to feel like my whole existence boiled down to one overwhelming point of sensation?  
  
As I lay there panting and trying to get my senses back to normal again, Darien moved his hands away and lay beside me on the bed. I lazily opened my eyes to find that he had a very noticeable 'problem.' I sat there for what to me seemed like an hour but was actually only four minutes. I kept thinking about how much I wanted to please him too. But I had never pleased a man before. I didn't even know what he would feel like in my hand. I decided I was going to do it...and every time I told myself to go for it, I wouldn't even move a muscle. Finally I decided to start off slowly by simply tracing circles with my fingers on the inside of his arm. As I got a bit braver, I moved to his mid-thigh and slowly massaged up to the crease where his thigh met with his lower abdomen.   
  
I was so close now. I just had to move my hand a bit more inward and I would be touching his genitals. Before I even realized what I was doing, my hand slowly rubbed over his hardness. I was a bit startled when I felt him twitch beneath me. I didn't even know that would happen. I continued to pleasure him with my hands, becoming more sure of myself with every gasp or soft moan coming from Darien. When I felt he wouldn't be able to take anymore, I released him. Suddenly what I had done sunk into my head. I had just given my first hand job ever. Surprising still was that I liked being able to make him feel as good as he made me feel.   
  
But what really surprised me was that I still wanted to do more. Darien had gone down on me many times since I had known him, but I had never returned the favor. I wondered what it would be like to have him in my mouth. Would I like it? How would he taste? I decided I wanted to find out now. But again, I wasn't sure I'd be able to. I had never done it before and I didn't want to disappoint him. But then I thought about all the lollipops and popsicles I had eaten over the years. Perhaps that had been my practice for this moment without me even realizing it? Again I thought about starting off slow.  
  
I slid his shirt up and over his head; tossing it aside. My heart beat faster in my chest as I took in the sight of his muscular chest. He was to me, the most perfect looking man I had ever laid eyes upon! I brushed my lips over his collar bone and flicked out my tongue teasingly, licking at his neck and shoulder. I slid my hands down his chest as I showered it with light kisses no more than a breath against his warm skin.   
  
" Oh Serena..." Darien sighed as he tried to get his hands on me again. But I surprised him and myself by grabbing his wrist and shaking my head when he tried to touch my breasts again.  
  
" Uh uh..." I said in a soft sing-song voice. " I am the one that is supposed to be teasing you. I can't let you distract me." I resumed my slow, seductive teasing of Darien's body, making sure to lick every inch of his neck and gently nibbled at the spot between his neck and shoulder. He nearly jumped when I did that. He moaned softly and once again traced his fingers down my spine, causing ME to jump.  
  
" Darien!" I hissed, trying to act annoyed. But it is so hard to be mad at someone when they're teasing you to the point of insanity. Darien smiled cheekily at me and suddenly squeezed the flesh of my butt before I could stop him.   
  
" You're not playing fair." I murmured as he lifted his head to brush soft, velvety lips over my own.   
  
" And you are?" He whispered, caressing the sides of my waist as he brushed his lips over mine again.   
  
After a minute, I pulled away. I would NOT allow myself to lose control when I hadn't even begun to drive Darien insane with my touch. " Don't make me tie your hands together." I warned.  
  
" Tie my hands together? What do you mean tie my hands together? You want to be in control?" He asked, his eyes telling me that he would LOVE to see me try.   
  
" I mean that if you don't stop distracting me, I'll have no choice but to tie you up so you can't tease me! Do you have any idea how much your touch affects me?"   
  
" I'm starting to figure it out..." He replied, eyes glittering in the minimal light. Sneakily, he slid his hand up the insides of my thighs and gently caressed the sensitive skin there. I gasped in surprise and nearly collapsed on top of him as my legs started shaking.  
  
" Darien..." I whimpered. Damn him for distracting me again. I hadn't even managed to find HIS weak spots yet, but when I did...he would pay for what he was doing to me!   
  
" I know you like this..." He whispered, sliding one hand into my panties and teasing me further as his thumb toyed with my hyper-sensitive jewel. " ...And this..." He added as I gasped and shook above him.  
  
" Darien...If you keep this up...I won't be able to..." My hands slid down to his waist and I felt him jump. Aha! Found a spot. So I caressed the sides of his waist, feeling him jump again.   
  
" Serena..." He gasped as I bent over him and started to lick and suck at that one spot. He released me and I decided to take this to the next level. If he could make me feel like my entire body was shocked with pleasure, then I could do the same to him! My hands grabbed the waistband of his sweat pants and I tugged them down. I gasped when I saw how big he was; although I had no basis for comparison.   
  
I grazed the side of his waist with my teeth lightly and then without warning, I placed my lips over the head of his penis and licked repeatedly. I was surprised to discover that I liked his taste, so I took him in a bit deeper and sucked, varying the pressure and gradually quickening the pace until he was gripping my shoulders so tightly that it almost hurt. He then pushed me back gently, signaling me to stop.   
  
" I want you...I want to make love to you Serena." He whispered, reaching for me.   
  
" I want you too, Darien. Do you have any protection?" I asked, praying that he did. His frustrated groan however, told me he didn't.  
  
" Damn it. I think Raye took them all when she was still ' dating' Chad. The box is gone from under my bed." He groaned.   
  
" Remind me to kill her in the morning, Dare." I growled, mentally kicking myself for not packing at least one of the twenty-eight or so condoms I had back home.   
  
" Well, I guess we can't do anything more tonight then. But maybe next time... just make sure Raye doesn't find that box too." I sighed.   
  
Darien held me close and kissed me on the cheek. " Serena, I'm not going to say I'm not disappointed, but I don't want you to think that you have to lose your virginity to me the next time you come up. I've waited nine years for you and I'm pretty sure I can wait until you're ready. I won't be mad if you wanted to wait...I'm pretty amazed at what we've done already. I can wait."  
  
I was touched by how much he respected me, and that only made me want him even more. He had made me feel things nobody else had made me feel before. Maybe he would be able to wait for me, but I had waited long enough! I had found the one man I could consider giving myself to. I was ready for him.  
  
" Darien, I've been waiting for almost eighteen years! The only reason I HAVE waited so long is because I wanted to be with the one very special guy that would make me feel like a princess and a goddess. All my friends told me it would never happen and that I was setting myself up for disappointment...but they're wrong. I found him...he's you." I whispered, snuggling closer into his warm and loving embrace.  
  
" Serena..." Darien sighed nuzzling my neck. " Have I ever told you how incredibly beautiful you are to me...body, mind and soul?"  
  
" I'm not really that pretty..." I replied with false modesty.   
  
" Yes you are. I've always thought so...even when we were children. Sere, you have no idea how beautiful you really are. All you see is what the mirror reflects, but where you really shine is your heart. Your heart is what makes you so beautiful." he whispered, eyes shining with love for me and me alone.  
  
Suddenly we became aware of the time. It was already 3 AM and we both had to wake up early that morning. My heart ached for him to just hold me until sunrise, but I knew we couldn't. We could never stay together all night and morning...at least not until we were the only ones in the house.   
  
" It's 3AM..." I whispered sadly.   
  
" I know...you better go to bed now, Sere." Darien replied cupping my cheek with his hand and running his fingers through my hair.  
  
" But...I don't want to leave you! I wish I could stay here and have you hold me all night...I don't know how I'll be able to handle being away from you again. It's too soon for us to part." I whimpered. Then the tears formed in my eyes and I felt Darien's arms around me again.  
  
" Shhh...don't cry Sere, don't cry. It'll all be okay. We'll see each other again soon...it hurts to see you in pain. So please, don't cry anymore." He whispered to me in his soothing, velvety voice. Finally I pulled back a bit and looked deeply into his dark blue eyes.  
  
" I will return to you again soon..." I said before placing a delicate kiss on his velvet lips.  
  
" Goodnight Darien...I'll see you soon." I whispered as I got up from his bed and moved to open his bedroom door.  
  
" Goodnight Serena, my beautiful princess."   
  
As I left his room and moved down the hallway to Raye's room, I silently mouthed ' I love you, Darien.' I did not dare say those words out loud, for it was too soon for me. I would wait for him to say it first. I just didn't want to be the only one saying it. Besides, actions spoke louder than words so there was no need to say it.   
  
I made it to Raye's room and quietly slipped into my makeshift bed, soon falling asleep.  
  
***************  
  
At 10 AM Sammy and I boarded the bus that would take us home to our mother.  
  
" It was kinda nice to see Dad again, wasn't it?" Sammy asked.  
  
" Yeah. It was." I agreed, only my thoughts were more focused on Darien. * I wonder what he's doing at this moment?* I thought.  
  
" But that visit was kinda too short. We didn't really have a lot of time, did we?"   
  
I shook my head. * No, we didn't have much time, but next time we will...*  
  
Author's note: Don't worry, I'm not ending this story yet. I'm just getting started. I mean, Serena hasn't even had enough time to REALLY fall in love yet. Just give me a week to get the next chapter out, kay? Hope you like it so far! And please, send some feedback. How will I know you like it if you don't tell me? Even writing ' Great story' or ' I like it' is better than not writing at all! Hope to hear from all of you.  
  
Temptress 


	11. Chapter 10: Back at Home

Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires  
  
Author: Temptress_Kitten17  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I can't come up with any more witty comments at the moment. Sorry to all who like reading those.  
  
Chapter 10:   
  
It had been a few days since my return home and already I was missing Darien. Mom had returned to work and Sammy was only just beginning his days of high school hell. I was the only one that didn't have anything going on besides watching soap operas and sitting in front of the computer, typing up naughty stories that nobody else would ever read. Such was my life these days.  
  
I had nobody to hang out with now that summer was over. I hadn't even seen Mina or Jack since the beginning of August. They were both busy with college life anyway. Trista was also very busy these days. She worked part time at a clothing store and the other half of the week she would be at her fashion-design school. I almost wished I was back in high school. That's how bored I was.   
  
It was ten in the morning and miraculously, I was wide awake. I had awoken from a very vivid dream at 7AM and then made my way downstairs to the computer, actually beating Sammy to it. He came out of his room half an hour later and simply stared at me. I turned around to face him.  
  
" Good Morning Sammy! You better hurry and have your shower now or you'll be late for school!"  
  
" Serena...you're actually awake before noon. Is the world ending?" He asked, perplexed.  
  
" I couldn't sleep okay? I guess going to bed at ten last night made me wake up too early. That or the fact that Artemis would NOT shut up and leave me alone. He pissed off Luna too."  
  
" Another cat fight caused by the stupid but cute cat huh?"   
  
" Yeah, he's real cute when he's chasing Luna around the house at four in the morning. Think he'd be cuter as a fur coat?"   
  
I was only joking of course. Truth is, I love my cats and would never trade them in for anything. I realize that I haven't told you much about my pets. Well, there's my eight year old female cat Luna. She has copper eyes and black fur. I named her specifically after the cat in my favorite anime, Sailor Moon. Luna was the name of the main character, Usagi's cat and since Usagi has blonde hair like mine AND she's a lot like me, I decided that Luna was the perfect name for my cat. Luna is kinda mean at times and she's been known to attack people. Mom is the only one who can pick her up without the risk of getting clawed to death.   
  
Then I got another cat when I turned fifteen. That would be Artemis. Like Luna, I named him after a cat from Sailor Moon. Artemis is white with blue eyes and he is so fluffy. I love him so much because he's like a ragdoll. I pick him up and carry him around and he goes limp. He's also very talkative and kinda stupid. He's been known to get lost in the house a lot and he'll cry out until we find him and pick him up.   
  
Mom came downstairs soon after Sammy left to get ready. She was already dressed and ready for work. " Serena! You're up early today sweetie!" She said as she made her way into the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
" I couldn't sleep with Artemis and Luna growling and meowing at each other so I threw a pillow at them and decided to just come down here and play on the computer."  
  
" Oh, well that's what happens when you shut them up in your room all night...you know Artemis is a pest in the morning..."  
  
" But he's still SO CUTE!" We both said at the same time, giggling.  
  
" Oh Serena, I missed you this weekend." Mom said as she poured the pancake batter into the pan.  
  
" Mom, I've been here with you for nearly eighteen years! How could you possibly miss me so much? I wasn't even gone for four days."  
  
" I know, but I'm just not used to this house being so empty. I don't know what I'm going to do when you move out..."  
  
" Mom, you know I won't be leaving for a few years. I'm living here until I graduate from college. I'm not ready to live on my own yet anyway."  
  
" you're not ready to get a job yet either by the looks of it."  
  
" Mom! I told you before that I want my freedom! For twelve years I have had to go to school and only have the weekends and holidays to myself-"  
  
" But you've had your freedom all summer! What are you going to do all day that you can't do on a day off? You're an adult now and you have to start acting like one."   
  
" Says who? Mom, I'm not even eighteen yet and I just want to have this one year to do whatever I want before I go back to school next September. Is that so wrong?"  
  
Mom sighed. She knows she can't win against me. " Fine, Serena. Do what you want. But this isn't over."   
  
" Fine." I replied as I checked my E-mail. Nobody had written to me. Not a single message from any of my friends. Well, I would just have to write to them instead. I clicked on Amy's name from my contact list and began to write to her.  
  
Dear Ami_Chan,  
  
Hey! How are you? I'm sorry I missed you this weekend. I was actually up at Dad's to try and have the relationship with my Dad that I missed as a kid. So far, so good. So what's up with you? Have you and Zack worked things out yet? If he so much as looks at you the wrong way, let me know so I can kick his cheating butt. I can't believe he'd do that to you. How's everybody else up there? Is Ann still going to school with you? I haven't heard from her in a long time. Last I heard she was still dating my old crush Alan Johnson. He turned out to be crazy, did you know? I'm glad I was too timid back then to ask him out! How is high school hell? I'm so bored right now that I actually want to go BACK to high school. Go figure! Well, write back soon!   
  
The Moonlight Carries a Message of Love!  
  
  
  
Sere  
  
I clicked ' SEND' and waited. I almost swore when the wrong window appeared.  
  
" What do you mean her inbox is full? It can't be full because _I'm_ writing to her! Amy, check you damn e-mail!" I growled.  
  
Well fine. Amy wasn't the only person in my contact list. I would simply find somebody else. Let's see...Amy ( Ami-Chan) Mizuno,  
  
Amara Tenou, Molly Olson, Raye Shields, Trista Meiou, Mina Aino...Kara...Ann...Jessica...I can't believe that's all I have besides my parents and Sammy!  
  
I decided I would send messages to everyone in the list. I clicked on Amara's name. Amara was sort of a friend to me. I had met her in my senior year at Starlit Hills High School. She's tall with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. In the beginning I hung out with her constantly and beat her in all the video games. Now I prefer to limit the amounts of time I spend with her. Amara told me she was a lesbian shortly after we started hanging out. At first I was surprised, but I'm not the kind of person who would stop being friends with someone just because of their sexual preference. No, it takes a bit more than that. See, after she confided in me, she started to ask me if there was a possibility that I could be bi-sexual since I hadn't even had a boyfriend at the time. I said no, of course but she just kept asking me and it was staring to creep me out. I mean, I knew guys checked me out but the idea of one of my female friends having the hots for me...I'm gonna just stop there.  
  
But despite all that, Amara was still nice and she was someone I could confide in. And boy did I ever need to confess! So, I clicked on her name.  
  
'Mara, It's Serena! Listen, something VERY big happened to me this weekend and I need to tell someone. We need to meet up on MSN Messenger around noon when everyone is out working or going to school or whatever! By the way, you can't tell ANYONE!!! You take this to the grave if I tell you.  
  
The Moonlight Carries a Message of Love!  
  
Serena  
  
I sent it and then clicked on Molly's name. Molly was one of my VERY messed up friends. She was only sixteen and had dropped out of school for a while. She was back this year because of my constant nagging. See, Molly was someone I had met by accident back in Junior year. It had been my three hour lunch period. See, I had two free periods in a row starting at 10:05 and ending at 12:35. None of my other friends had that time off so I was bored most of the time. I sat at my locker in front of the Career Resource room everyday, writing stories or drawing my own Sailor Moon-esque comic books. One day the career advisory teacher, Ms Natsumi saw me and invited me to sit at the table in her classroom instead.   
  
One day, I noticed that her computers were open to the students for anything, including checking e-mail. I sat down at one and started doing just that, when a younger red haired girl started talking to me. She was in ninth grade and was sort of nice, so I decided to talk to her on a regular basis. It seemed she had a lot of problems with her family and her other friends, whom I considered to be delinquents. I spent more time talking her out of doing all the stupid things she had considered doing. I convinced her to leave her old friends that were a very bad influence on her and I constantly reminded her that she could do better than the losers she considered to be boyfriend material.   
  
I continued to talk to her when she entered tenth grade. By then, she had lost her virginity but didn't remember it since she had gotten really drunk. She had also managed to get kicked out of school for skipping classes and getting into fights. Then, in May she got herself pregnant. Twice! She cried every time she miscarried, as if it was a really bad thing for her to no longer be pregnant at the age of sixteen. Like I said before, Molly Olson is REALLY messed up.  
  
Molly! How are you? You looking out for Sammy at school? We have to get together soon! I need to have a girls night with other singles. I'm tired of hearing about everyone's boyfriends when I'm now single again. talk to ya later!   
  
The Moonlight Carries a Message of Love  
  
Serena  
  
I yawned and stretched my arms and wiggled my fingers to get the feeling back into them. Then I glanced over my list again. Raye, Trista, Mina, Kara, Ann and Jessica. Maybe I should have picked an easier task. Well, I had just seen Raye a few days ago, Trista lived practically next door... That left only Mina, Kara, Ann and Jessica. Well, Ann was kinda different now so maybe I could take her off the list too. I clicked on Mina's name.  
  
Mina! Wassup Girl? How's college life so far? We should hang out again soon! Call me!  
  
The Moonlight Carries a Message of Love  
  
Sere  
  
I hit SEND and then yawned again. I really didn't want to finish this e-mail list. I was already so bored with it and my hands were getting tired. I decided that now would be the perfect time to go to my fanfiction archives online at Arias Ink and Fanfiction.Net, my all time favorite sites. After reading through several of my favorite stories, it was noon. I heard the unmistakable sound of an instant message appearing on the screen.  
  
Amara: Sere?  
  
The Goddess of Temptation( me): Yep! You all by yourself over there?  
  
Amara: Yep!  
  
Amara: What did you wanna tell me?  
  
The Goddess of Temptation: Can you keep a secret even if it's the most scandalous secret ever?  
  
Amara: Yes! Serena just tell me already!  
  
The Goddess of Temptation: Well, okay. but only because I HAVE to tell somebody or I'll explode! Brace yourself for this shocking news!  
  
Amara: Serena, get to the point already!  
  
The Goddess of Temptation: Fine. I went to Dad's this weekend.  
  
Amara: O.O; What? When did this happen? Wait... that's not a scandal...what did you do?  
  
The Goddess of Temptation: I'm getting to that! Well, Dad has been dating this woman named Danielle since I was eight and she has two kids around my age. There's Rachel, but she goes by the nickname Raye. She's sixteen and we used to be best friends before all the fights began. Then there's the other one, Darien. He's eighteen, unbelievably hot and we've been drawn to each other since the day we first met...  
  
Amara: O.O; Serena you didn't...  
  
The Goddess of Temptation: We did. Well, not all the way, but pretty damn close. I'd say we've done everything but *it*...  
  
Amara: What do you mean by that Serena? What exactly did you two do?  
  
The Goddess of Temptation: Like I said, if we took it any farther, I wouldn't be a virgin anymore and neither would he. To be honest...we would have continued but we didn't have any protection so we stopped and did something ELSE to get off.  
  
Amara: You mean...?  
  
The Goddess of Temptation: Yep! I've done 69 with Darien on his bed. It was amazing! I mean, he was amazing! I actually enjoyed it a lot and I can't wait to go back there again soon!  
  
Amara: You're going BACK? Serena, has it occured to you that what you two are doing is WRONG? How long have you two had this secret affair? You probably don't wanna hear this but...what if you two get caught? This is WAY too complicated.  
  
The Goddess of Temptation: How can it be wrong? Okay, so our parents are screwing each other, but it's really no more complicated than if you found someone and one of your parents decided to date one of her parents without realizing it. I feel things for him that I've never felt for anyone and it's been that way since we first met. He's the one ' Mara, I can feel it. And we're VERY careful about not getting caught.  
  
Amara: How long has this been going on? Could it be possible that he's just using you? Does he even feel the same way?  
  
The Goddess of Temptation: I seriously doubt that he would have been so sweet to me when I was eight just so he could have sex with me when I'm almost eighteen. I know he feels the same as me because it's in his kisses, his caresses, his gentle licking and nuzzling. He cares about me, Amara. I can feel it in my heart that he has felt this way for years.   
  
Amara: Okay. I believe you Serena. This sounds like the real thing, I suggest you hold onto these feelings and write them out in your next romance novel. And I don't have to tell you to be careful?  
  
The Goddess of Temptation: No. You don't. I'll be fine, don't worry.  
  
Amara: I gotta go now Serena. I have to go clean the house before my parents get home.   
  
The Goddess of Temptation: I don't have to worry about earning my right to stay home because I graduated on time!  
  
Amara: Hey, I'll graduate THIS year. I'm back in school again next semester to finish off my credits and stuff.  
  
The Goddess of Temptation: You were SUPPOSED to graduate in June of this year. Oh well. I told Sammy to harass you at school to ensure you stay in class.  
  
Amara: I see...well, talk to ya later!  
  
The Goddess of Temptation: Ciao!  
  
I clicked off the instant message window and sighed. Amara warned me about a problem I had been aware of since third grade. Nevertheless, I had to keep her words in mind if I was going to pursue this relationship with Darien. At least until my father started cheating again or until Danielle left him and Darien got his own place.  
  
***********  
  
Temptress Kitten : Drops down to he knees and places hands in front of her clasped together. Has pleading look in her dark brown eyes: Please forgive me for not putting out this chapter sooner! I have been REALLY busy these past few days and my brother has rediscovered his love for the computer so I haven't had much time to type anything up! I'm hoping he'll get another game for his Gameboy Advance so that he'll once again devote all his time to it and ignore the computer's existence. I promise to get more chapters out soon! If you didn't figure it out, the dialogue that read like a script was the Instant Messenger conversation. The O.O; was one of those cool surprised faces with a sweatdrop, that's to inform any of you out there who like me, are normally out of touch with all the ' expressions' in e-mail and IMs. I learned a few from my friends and younger brother so I wouldn't be completely clueless as to what they were trying to say. Till next time! 


	12. Chapter 11: Andrew and Mina

Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires  
  
Author: Temptress_Kitten17  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's note: This chapter contains a scene in which Serena's ex attempts to rape Serena but he is stopped before he can even really do anything. You have been warned. Also, Serena has a very vivid daydream about Darien making love to her.  
  
Chapter 11:   
  
A few days after the chat with Amara, I received an e-mail from my ex informing me that he would be over to see me at 3PM that afternoon. I glanced at the clock. It was already 2:45. Damn. I had no choice but to deal with him. Just then the doorbell rang. I groaned. It had to be Andrew at the door. I opened it and there he was.  
  
" Sere...I missed you." He sighed as he tried to touch my arm. I pulled away and glared.  
  
" Andrew, I told you that it was over back in June. How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
" Please Serena, give me another chance." He pleaded. " I still don't understand why you left me."  
  
I pretended to be thinking about my answer, my eyes staring up at the ceiling. " Hmmm...let me think. For one, I just don't see a future with you. I don't see the point of wasting time with someone I can't see myself marrying in six years. Two, you don't care about me. All you wanted to do was make out with me. I can do better for myself. And three, I don't think I really loved you, and I'm not going to spend any part of my life with someone I don't love. Goodbye, Andrew."  
  
But Andrew would not listen to me. He stepped closer and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him. He then moved me over to the sofa and lay me upon it, trying to kiss me. I struggled.  
  
" No, Andrew! Get your hands off of me right now!" I screamed.  
  
" Admit it, Serena. You missed this!" He said, so sure of himself as his hands ran over my breasts and tried to pull down my shirt.  
  
I screamed and tried to throw him off of me, but Andrew was so much stronger than me and he had me pinned down. I was helpless and powerless to stop him as he removed my shirt and attempted to pull off my bra as well. I wanted to cry, but for some reason, I was too overly emotional to cry.   
  
" Serena, love, stop struggling. I'm not trying to hurt you, I just want to taste you again. I need you. Your feminine ways have haunted me and I know this is the only way I can get over you!"  
  
" You bastard! This is exactly why I left you! You're out of control and I'll be damned if I let you take my virginity from me!" I spat at him. He glared menacingly at me.  
  
" Fine Serena. If you won't cooperate then I guess I have no choice-" He was cut off by a hard object making contact with his skull. I looked up to see my mother standing over him with a baseball bat in her hands.  
  
" Mom!" I choked out, happy and relieved to see her. She glared at Andrew as he clutched his aching head and practically stumbled out the door.  
  
" You stay the hell away from my daughter and my family! If I so much as see you around here again, I'll call the police!" She growled, standing over me in a protective manner. I don't think I had ever seen my mother so angry before.  
  
I'm not sure if that jerk Andrew even heard my mother yelling at him, for he was already running far away from my house; hopefully never to be seen again. Finally, Mom shut and locked the door. I sat there, stunned and still only wearing my jeans and my white bra. After what seemed like hours but was in reality only a few minutes, I broke down and cried.   
  
" Oh baby, I'm so sorry you had to go through that! You didn't deserve that kind of treatment...but you're okay. He didn't win. You're safe now. Mommy's here!" My mother said in her soothing voice as she picked my pink shirt up from the floor and handed it to me. I quickly but shakily put it back on. Then I looked up into her concerned blue eyes and smiled, although it was a forced smile.   
  
" Thank you, Mom. Thank you for being here when I sooo needed you the most."  
  
" Nobody messes with my babies. I would have killed him if you hadn't been right there to see it! I would have cut off his genitals with a dull blade and then smashed his head in with the baseball bat! Oh Serena, when I came home and saw that monster trying to defile you, I just lost it! I just grabbed Sammy's bat from the box outside the door and hit him as hard as I could!"  
  
" Well, I'm so very glad you did." I said tearfully. Suddenly I wanted to take a long shower and wash that creep's touch off of me. I just felt so dirty at that moment.  
  
" Mom...I'm gonna-"  
  
" Take a nice hot shower? I figured you would want to do that. Go ahead and use some of my expensive vanilla bodywash. It'll make you feel MUCH better. I guarantee it."  
  
I nodded. " Thanks!" I said as I climbed the stairs and entered the bathroom.  
  
After locking the door, I stripped down and started the shower, turning the tap until the water was as hot as I could stand. I stood directly under the showerhead so that it felt like I was standing under a waterfall. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. An image of Andrew appeared in my mind, but I quickly replaced it with a more enjoyable image of Darien.  
  
I was standing under the waterfall in some exotic looking rainforest. Suddenly I felt warm arms pulling me gently until I was leaning against a muscular body. Soft lips brushed over the back of my neck and I sighed. ' Darien, gods how I've missed you.' I sighed as I turned to face him. Gods he looked even more amazing standing under the waterfall. beads of water trickled down from his dark hair and down his muscular chest and forearms. My breath caught as I took in the sight.  
  
' I missed you too, Serena. I love you so much and I would never do anything to hurt you...'  
  
' I love you too, Darien.' I sighed, pressing my lips to the hollow of his throat and licked gently.  
  
' Oh Serena...my princess,' Darien groaned.   
  
' Mmmm. Show me how much you love me, Darien.' I whimpered as I led him to the shore and lay down on the grass.  
  
' Are you sure, Sere?' he asked, looking deeply into my eyes.  
  
I nodded and pulled him to me, nibbling hungrily at his bottom lip. He pulled away and began to lick the spot between my neck and shoulder. I moaned passionately and slid my hands down his back and lightly grabbed his butt. Darien responded by trailing kisses down to my chest. He licked all around my breasts, slowly moving inward until he was suckling my nipple with passionate hunger for me.  
  
' Oh gods!' I cried as one of his hands slid up the insides of my thighs and rubbed over my center. He suddenly ran his thumb over my clit, causing me to cry out in ecstasy.  
  
' Gods, Darien I need you now!' I cried, grasping his hardness and already starting to slide him in. Darien pushed forward gently until he was all the way inside of me. I gasped as I felt the slight tingle of pain as we became one. He went slowly for my benefit, gradually speeding up the pace and thrusting into me a bit harder. I gasped for air as I felt the waves of pleasure crash over me. I tightened up for him and started moving my hips in rhythm to his thrusts. After several minutes of this, I clamped down on him one last time and we both went over the edge into the realms of ecstasy.   
  
Just then, my mother started knocking on the bathroom door and I was snapped out of my fantasy.   
  
" Serena! You've been in there for an hour! I think it's time for you come out now!" I groaned. I had to leave my fantasy already? Well, at least she hadn't interrupted during the best parts of it.  
  
" Okay Mom!" I replied as I turned off the taps and stepped onto the bathroom rug. I wrapped myself up in my big fluffy pink towel and then wrapped my hair in another pink towel, turban style. I then opened the door and made my way to my room. Closing and locking the door behind me, I dried myself off and changed into my favorite PJ bottoms and pink baby tee. Mom was right, I did feel better after having a long shower. Plus the sexual fantasy helped me feel like my old cheerful self again.   
  
I sighed and lay down on my bed, simply staring at the pictures of all the hot shirtless guys on my wall and becoming more convinced that Darien was still hotter than all of them put together. Just then, my phone rang. I moved to the side of my bed and lifted the phone off of the floor.   
  
" Hello?" I answered.  
  
" Hey Sere! It's Mina! Whatcha doing right now?"  
  
" Hey Mina! I haven't talked to you in a while!"  
  
" Yeah, I know. College has kept me really busy lately...as has Jack. So whatcha up to right now?"  
  
" Nothing. I just got out of the shower and was about to read one of my ' stories' when you called."  
  
" Oh! In that case, you wanna come hang out with me, Jack and Jen? We're only ten minutes away from your place!"  
  
" Sure! Just let me get dressed and I'll be ready to go!"   
  
" Okay! See ya in a few minutes!"  
  
" Later Mina!"  
  
I hung up the phone and quickly threw on a pink pair of pants and a white T-shirt and put my hair up in a bun since it was still wet. Then I grabbed my purse and cell phone and ran downstairs to tell Mom.  
  
" Mom, I'm going to go hang out with Mina, Jack and Jen for a bit. I'll see you later, okay?" I said.  
  
Mom nodded. " Go ahead sweetie. Just be careful okay?"  
  
" I will! Love you!" I called to her as I left the house and ran to Mina's waiting black car.  
  
Jack immediately got out of the driver's seat to open the door for me, as usual. I swear Mina's got him trained. Jack Toreshima is the definition and prime example of a man who is ' whipped.' He does everything Mina asks of him, no matter how crazy it is. But then again, Mina is almost as seductive as I am so it doesn't surprise me; I heard men will do anything if it means they get to have sex.   
  
I said a quick, friendly ' hi' to Jack as I slid into the back seat next to Jen.   
  
" Sere!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around me in a bone crushing hug.  
  
" Jen! You're squishing me..." I said. She let go soon after I said that.  
  
" Oh. Sorry! I'm a little excited to see you again is all. Ever since graduation, things have gotten so hectic and we haven't been able to see each other that often!"  
  
" Yeah Girlfriend! Whatcha been doing all this time. You were totally MIA last weekend! Where'd ya go?" Mina asked after Jack pulled out of my driveway.  
  
" I went to see my dad." I replied with a faraway look in my eyes that I hadn't been aware of. Unfortunately Jen and Mina both caught it.  
  
" Oh my GOD! You were messing around with a guy up there!" Mina squealed.  
  
" Our little Sere is growing up..." Jen said, pretending to wipe a tear from her emerald green eyes.  
  
" I did not!" I lied.  
  
" Oh you know you did! You can't hide anything from us Sere! So who is he?" Mina asked.  
  
" I bet you anything she slept with Darien, that hot guy that just happens to be the son of the woman who could one day be Sere's step-mother!" Jen said to Mina. Mina's eyes lit up. She always loved to hear about a sex scandal.  
  
" I bet ya twenty that it is!" Mina exclaimed, holding out a twenty dollar bill.  
  
" No way, Mina! We both know that it's pointless to bet on a sure thing. Sere, is it Darien? Did you do it with him?" Jen asked.  
  
I felt my cheeks turn red. " It's none of your business whether or not I did anything with Dare...I mean, Darien. I'm still a virgin though so you can stop asking me that!"  
  
" Aha!" Jen and Mina both crowed in triumph. " Something DID happen between you two! Okay girl, spill! How far did you two get?"  
  
Mina demanded.  
  
" Yeah! I wanna know what naughty things you've done with him!" Jen agreed, staring at me and awaiting my reply. I knew I would never get them to drop this topic so I sighed in defeat.  
  
" Fine! I'll tell you! Darien and I have done everything leading up to, but not including sex. We would have, but we didn't have any condoms since his damn sister stole his box from under his bed one day. Happy now?"  
  
Mina grinned evilly. " So then he's gone down on you? And you've actually sucked him off? Sere you're growing up! I'm so proud of you!"   
  
" Yeah Sere! We're all so proud of you! So tell me, did you choose to blow him or did he have to encourage you?"  
  
" JACK!" All three of us shouted at the same time. Mina smacked him on the arm.  
  
" Sorry. It's just that I have to encourage Mina or else she won't-OW!" He said as Mina smacked him again.  
  
I had to laugh. It was so totally obvious that Mina was the one with all the control in their relationship. " Well, I only did it because Darien made me orgasm A LOT and I wanted to return the favor. Maybe if you're exceptionally amazing when you and Mina jump into bed tonight, she'll show her gratitude. Think about it."  
  
Jen groaned. " Oh no! Sere, you said the wrong thing. Now they're gonna..."  
  
" Hmmm...Sere, Jen, we're gonna have to take you both home now. Jack and I forgot that we have an ' extra credit' assignment to work on..." Mina said suddenly, looking at her boyfriend suggestively.  
  
I suddenly realized why Jen had said what she had. Well, at least _somebody_ would have fun tonight...  
  
Temptress Kitten: So sorry that I didn't get this out sooner. I've been preoccupied with other matters. Still more to come! 


	13. Chapter 12: Phone calls

Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires  
  
Author: Temptress_Kitten17  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 12:   
  
" Extra credit, Mina? Do you really think you two can fool us into believing THAT?" Jen asked.  
  
" Jen, be nice," I said, this time siding with Mina. " If _you_ had a boyfriend that could send you to the higher realms of ecstasy, you would understand why Mina wants to ditch us."  
  
" Yeah! That's right Jen! Guess you're the only one in this car right now who HASN'T had at least one or two sexual experiences! And I always thought Sere, Miss Mary Sunshine of Lollipop Lane, would be the LAST of everyone in our group to go this far already!"  
  
I resented that remark, I really did. I was not such an innocent little angel anymore and I hadn't had an innocent thought in my head since my seventeenth birthday! I just hadn't felt old enough to DO those things. But now I was. I was almost eighteen damn it! There was no way I was going to stay a virgin at eighteen. That may have been good for Trista, but it wasn't good enough for me.   
  
" Hey! I'm not Mary Sunshine anymore! Come ON! I blaze up with you now AND I read Cosmopolitan for the sex tips, AND I'm definitely gonna have sex with Darien the next time I go up there! In fact, I'm in the process of repairing the relationship with my father so that I can have an excuse to go back before my birthday!" I pointed out.  
  
Mina had a weird look in her eyes. The kind of look that signaled she was thinking about something naughty. " Oh...can I give you some advice?" she asked. I shrugged. " Why not. You'd say it anyway." Mina grinned and her blue eyes sparkled with some dirty thought or secret. " Okay! Well, make sure he uses a condom and remember, energy and flexibility count!"  
  
" MINA!" Jen exclaimed, turning a bright shade of red. Jen's still not used to Mina's blunt sex advice, I guess. I simply smiled knowingly.  
  
" I'll keep that in mind," I said, not at all embarrassed by what she had said. Hell, I had already thought about the same thing.  
  
" Oh! And if you wanna REALLY drive him crazy, you should squeeze him without warning! It works really well if your legs are over his shoulders...which is why ya gotta be flexible!"  
  
" MINA!"  
  
" Quiet Jen! Sere needs to hear this if she's wants to leave Darien gasping for breath and wanting more."  
  
" Thanks for the advice Mina, but maybe we should stop talking about this for Jen's sake." I said. Mina sighed. " Okay, Sere. I'll send you the 'net address with more sex tips from Cosmopolitan-"  
  
" I already have it in my favourites under ' entertainment' Mina." I stated. Mina grinned. " Oh look Jack! Our little Sere is all grown up!" she said, faking tears. Jen simply rolled her eyes.  
  
Just then we pulled into my driveway. " Okay Sere, call me later on this week and we'll do something kay?" Mina said as I got out of the car. I nodded with enthusiasm. " Will do, Mina! Thanks for getting me out of the house for a bit."   
  
" No prob! Have a good night Sere!"  
  
" I will, but I'm sure you'll have an even BETTER night!" I teased. Jack grinned and put an arm around Mina." Oh, you bet we'll have fun! Mina's gonna be really tired tomorrow if things go according to plan!"   
  
" Guys! I don't wanna hear it..." Jen whined from the back seat.  
  
" Then just cover your ears Jen, 'cuz I've learned that they won't stop talking. So we can either ignore it or join in on the conversation! I choose the second one now that I got a taste of what I've been missing out on. You do whatever you want to."   
  
Jen simply rolled her eyes as I shut the door. I waved to Mina and headed toward my house as they drove off. It was great seeing them again. I had been cut off from my grad classmates for months. I guess you never really start to miss all those people you thought you couldn't stand in high school until you've graduated and gone down different paths. It was kinda ironic in a way. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate irony?  
  
I stepped into my house and kicked off my sandals. Mom was in the kitchen making dinner and Sammy had already claimed the computer for the rest of the evening. I smiled at my family's predictability. Nothing ever changes around here.   
  
Sammy always has the same routines. He'll either come home from school, his friend's house or his after school club. Then he'll go straight for the computer or Game Cube and play until he's forced to come to the table for dinner. Then after he's done eating, he goes back on the computer or Game Cube until either I kick him off to play, or he has to go to bed. There are variations of this routine, but the activities are always the same.   
  
Mom's routine is less predictable because she goes to work and then runs errands. Sometimes she'll go out on a date, but that's a rare occurence. One thing I can usually count on is that she's got dinner ready by five thirty. I walked into the kitchen to let Mom know I was home now. Then I went upstairs to change into my PJ bottoms and a pink T-shirt. I just don't see the point of staying dressed all day if you're just gonna stay home. I'd rather be comfortable. Just then the phone rang.  
  
" Meatball Brains it's probably for you!" Sammy shouted up to me. I groaned. I had JUST gotten home and already somebody was calling me. I picked up my hot pink cordless phone and hit 'TALK.'  
  
" Hello?" I said in a fake cheerful voice.  
  
" Serena? Hi! It's Molly, whatcha doing tonight?"  
  
" Sitting in my PJs on my bed, wrapped in a big fluffy quilt and watching my Sailor Moon tapes. Then I'm gonna yell at the TV and list all the things that the censorship jerks cut out, changed or messed up on AND shout out the Japanese attacks, henshin and names at the appropriate times!"  
  
" So you're doing nothing."  
  
" Did you not hear me, Moll? I just said I had plans!"  
  
" Yeah, but that can be done any time. This plan I have is limited to tonight only!"  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Well, there's this guy who says he knew you back in your old elementary school. I kinda showed him your picture, to make sure we were talking about the same Serena, and now he wants to see you-"  
  
" Molly, why would somebody who probably tormented me suddenly take interest in me? What picture did you show him?"  
  
" The one I took last Halloween of you dressed as the devil..."  
  
" I was the Goddess of Temptation...YOU WHAT?!? Molly! I can't believe he saw that picture. No wonder he wants to see me! That dress was skin tight!"  
  
The outfit I had worn to school that day had been chosen purely as a means of torture to every horny teenage boy in the place. I had selected a red halter dress that tied in the back with a low cut back. It came down to mid thigh and was so tight in the bust that a bra was completely unnecessary. I had a sheer red cape around my bare shoulders and wore knee-high black stilletto boots. My blonde hair had been longer then, coming to the middle of my back and a silver tiara completed my costume. It was an outfit that my mother would hopefully never find out about.  
  
" I know! That's what makes it such a great picture for showing off to potential boyfriends for you-"  
  
" Stop trying to set me up Molly! I HAD a boyfriend and I dumped him. I don't intend to look for another one for a long time!" I said, irritated with her meddling.   
  
" But Serena, he's so insistent on meeting you. He said you had gotten super hot!"  
  
" Well DUH! Of course I have. I had warned every guy in that stupid school that I would be hot when I turned seventeen and that I would make them regret teasing me. They all laughed at me. Well, I was right! I'm ALWAYS right about this stuff and you can tell him that I won't even consider going out with him. I'd rather watch anime episodes."  
  
" Serena...if I just come over and ask you what's really up with you tomorrow while everyone's gone will you tell me?"  
  
" Maybe. But don't YOU have school?"  
  
" That bitch Ms. Olinite kicked me out again. I HATE her! She said I was on drugs just because I've lost weight and shit! It's SO annoying!"  
  
" You got kicked out AGAIN? Molly, what the hell! I told you before to get your shit together and graduate!"  
  
" Sere, there's more...but I'd rather tell you tomorrow."  
  
" Okay. Come over around eleven or so and we'll talk. But DO NOT , I repeat DO NOT bring that guy with you or anyone else for that matter. And DON'T give him my number, address or e-mail! Got it?"  
  
" Got it Serena. See you tomorrow!"  
  
" See ya!"  
  
" Bye!"  
  
I hung up the phone and was about to head downstairs when the phone rang AGAIN! I growled this time. It was probably Molly or Amara. They were the only ones who called me so close to dinner time. I picked up the phone again.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Hey Pumpkin! How are you?" Dad asked. He sounded really happy.  
  
" Oh hi Daddy! I'm fine, what's up?" I asked, my mood instantly shifting from annoyed to cheerful.  
  
" Well, I was wondering what you were doing on Thursday. See, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come up here for a while..."  
  
I jumped at the chance. A whole week or more with Darien! How great was this?   
  
" Really? Of course I wanna come up! Are you coming down here to get me?"  
  
" Yes Serena. I'll be there around noon to pick you up, okay?"  
  
" Okay! I'm gonna go eat supper and then I'm gonna pack! This is so great! I love you Daddy!"  
  
" Well I love you too sweetheart. Talk to you later. Everyone's really excited to see you. Raye and Darien are downstairs cleaning the TV room for you right now."  
  
" Great! I gotta go now Daddy. Tell everyone hi for me!"  
  
" I will. Talk to you later."  
  
" Ciao Daddy!"  
  
I hung up the phone, unable to stop smiling. * I'm gonna see Darien! I'm gonna see Darien!* I sang in my head. This day had just gotten ten times better! I quickly ran downstairs to eat the curried chicken and noodles Mom had made for me. I smiled at Mom to let her know I was enjoying my meal. Sammy was still on the computer, his meal beside him on the desk, barely even nibbled at.  
  
" Sammy Tsukino, you get your butt to the kitchen table right now! You should know by now that you're not to eat in front of the computer." Mom scolded him. Sammy looked back toward us and whined. " But Mom, I have to finish this! Do you have any idea how many of my friends are depending on me to make this dreamscape game work? I gotta get it done tonight so that I can start on the other stuff tomorrow..."   
  
" Now, Sammy!" Mom commanded. Sammy sighed and in the most dramatic way possible, he got off the computer and came sulking to the table. Mom pretended to ignore it.  
  
" So what did your father want, Serena?" she asked me as I mixed myself a glass of ice tea.  
  
" He asked if I wanted to come and stay with him for a bit. He said he'd pick me up next Thursday."  
  
" Oh. Well it's nice that you two are finally getting along..."  
  
" Mama, you're not going to be too lonely without me, right? I don't wanna leave you if you'll be lonely-"  
  
" Don't be silly Serena. Of course I'm going to miss you, but I don't want you to just drop everything for me. You're almost an adult and I have to get used to you leaving home."  
  
" I'd tell you what I think about you deserting us Serena, but nobody would listen to me anyway...after all, it's not like I have any thoughts or opinions or a life or-"  
  
" Sammy that is ENOUGH!" My mother scolded as she glared at my brother. " I'm tired of this attitude of yours young man! All you do is come home in a bad mood, sit on the computer and shut everyone out. You do nothing but sulk and complain all the time. What has gotten into you?"   
  
" Like anybody cares what happens in MY life...no, because according to everybody else I don't HAVE a life of my own. I don't have plans or a schedule. So why should anybody even consider me when making plans or giving out random detentions..." Sammy muttered to himself. Mom just sighed.  
  
" I give up, there's no point in asking him anything because he's just going to sulk regardless. So anyway Serena, you should start getting your things ready. I know tomorrow is only Friday, but it's better to pack at least a week in advance so you don't end up forgetting anything. And be sure to tell all your friends so that they don't start making plans or try to call here while you're away."  
  
" No problem! I'm gonna send Amy an E-mail as soon as I'm done this delicious meal!"  
  
Sammy sat up straight and glared at me. " But..._I'm_ supposed to be on the computer tonight!"  
  
" I'm only gonna be on my account long enough to send out all my e-mails." I reassured him, not wanting to deal with his bitching a second longer.  
  
" Fine! Finish your dinner and type up your stupid e-mails."  
  
I simply smiled. " Thanks Sammy!" I said.  
  
*****************************  
  
Molly came over the next day around ten in the morning. She had lost a lot of weight and her eyes were bloodshot. She looked so tired and worn out that I just had to know what had happened. " Hey Serena." Molly said as she stepped inside and kicked off her shoes.  
  
" Molly you look terrible, I'm sorry to say. What happened?" I asked her as she sat down on my couch.  
  
" Well, I feel just as terrible as I look Serena. I'm afraid I've made so many mistakes lately that I'm afraid to count them."  
  
" You can tell me...Molly, what happened?" I asked, sitting across from her on the cream coloured sofa.  
  
" I went back to Max again. I'm sorry, I promised you I wouldn't but Gods Serena, if you only knew how much I love him..."  
  
" He hurt you, didn't he? I warned you already that he would mess up again. Molly, how can you keep on doing this to yourself?"  
  
" There's more. I'm carrying his child, but he denies it's even his. He says I'm just a slut and that I was cheating on him...but he's been cheating on me...and I'm not the only girl who's pregnant with his kid."  
  
I simply sat there, stunned for a few minutes as Molly continued to talk. It amazed me how much one person could severely mess up their life in only a few months. " Why...Molly, you're only sixteen. How can you be so...stupid?" I asked, no longer caring about tact. She needed me to call her on her stupidity right now. If I sugar coated my words they wouldn't have much impact on her.  
  
" I KNOW. I Know that I keep making stupid mistakes all the time. I don't know why I do it, but I REALLY wish I could stop! This is the third time that I've had to get an abortion! The other times I was just lucky that my body got rid of the kid before I could spend the money to get rid of it myself. Serena, you have to help me out here. You have to help me get over Max for good, so that I never make this mistake again!"  
  
" I can't do that Mol, you don't REALLY want to stop. If you did, you would have just quit. You wanna know why you keep going back and making the same mistakes? It's because deep down you LIKE it. You're getting something you like when you choose to do these actions. It doesn't matter how much I yell at you or say that it's wrong; as long as you get your 'reward' you'll keep going back. Think of Max as an addiction; he's bad for you but he gives you something you like. To break this habit, you're gonna have to figure out just why you keep going back. What is it you like about your relationship?"  
  
" That's easy! Max is really good in bed! Plus I feel so attractive when I'm with him."  
  
" There you go! You're addicted to sex and you feel that in order to be worth anything to anybody, you have to be in a relationship. Molly, I've SEEN how you act when you're single. It's almost like you can't be happy unless you're dating someone. Your cure is simple; stay away from guys for six months. Instead you have to find out who you are and what you REALLY want from life. AND GO BACK TO SCHOOL!!!"  
  
Molly nodded, a smile on her face. " Okay Serena! Now, tell me why YOU'RE avoiding guys now." I shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't want to tell her yet. Not after my lecture on being addicted to sex. " I just don't feel like dating anybody right now..."   
  
" Oh. Well okay Serena, I won't try to set you up anymore. I should probably go now since I gotta take care of some stuff. I'll talk to you later, okay? Maybe we can do something on Thursday."   
  
I shook my head. " No can do, Moll. I'm afraid I'm leaving for Dad's that day and I don't know how long I'm gonna be gone. We'll correspond via e-mail and instant messages for the duration of my stay."  
  
Molly simply nodded her head leaving me wondering if she even understood what I had said. Molly's not much for the fancy, intellectual words. My problem is that I often forget who it is I am speaking with. Then I start to use a lot of intelligent words that often intimidate or confuse people. So much for the Dumb Blonde sterotype.   
  
" Okay then. I'll talk to you online, Serena. Just make sure not to confuse me with all those big words you like to use. And I hope that your family will at least understand you..."  
  
" Okay, will do Moll. Later!" I said as I opened the door and let her pass. She waved and walked down the driveway. I shut and locked the door behind her and went over to the computer to check on my e-mail.   
  
Amara had written back, warning me not to get caught if I was going to keep seeing Darien. Amy wrote back telling me that she was really excited that I was coming up and that she was going to take me out shopping now that she could drive. I sent her back a quick note about maybe making plans that Saturday. Then I went upstairs to pack some more things. Opening my dresser drawer, I pulled out my pink leopard print jewelery box and emptied the entire contents of it into the zip up pocket of my black binder. The piece of paper that my aunt and uncle had placed with my 'present' remained at the bottom of the box. The words in black marker reading ' IF YOU'RE GONNA DO IT, USE THESE EVERY TIME.'   
  
" Don't worry, I will." I whispered as I shut the box and placed it back in my top drawer.  
  
  
  
Temptress: Thank you to all who reviewed my story. I'm trying to get this finished but there's just so much I have to write. It probably won't be finished by my birthday...but I can try and get most of it done. I've just got a lot going on right now since my friend and I have been hanging out with some REALLY hot guys lately. I'll try and get more out soon, kay? 


	14. Chapter 13: The return to Dad's place

Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires  
  
Author: Temptress_Kitten17  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't see the point in having a disclaimer this far into the story...nevertheless, I will put one in here anyway just to ensure that I won't be sued. I can't afford a law suit right now anyway. I would rather spend all my time with my new boy toy who shall remain nameless. He's more fun to play with than legal documents anyway!  
  
Chapter 13:   
  
( Several days later)  
  
For the past few days, Sammy had gotten incredibly moody. So much in fact that if it wasn't for the fact that he was a boy, I would have thought he was on his period or something. I know, I shouldn't think that way since I'm a woman, but you gotta admit, we ARE pretty bitchy around that time of the month. There's no denying it. Consequently, I stayed away from him as much as humanly possible.   
  
Mom was confused as to why I was so excited to go up to Dad's and Trista was definitely shocked. Mina, Jack and Jen had all grinned like idiots when I had told them and Amara had only told me to make sure he wore a condom. Yeah, like I would have sex without protection. I wasn't stupid! I was seventeen, almost eighteen, and well educated. I knew more about sex and things related to sex than anyone else in my age group. I think it's stupid to NOT educate yourself when there are so many books, magazines and articles online that discuss sex and have valuable information on how to give and receive pleasure. No matter, at least I was prepared and would know what I was doing and how to do it.  
  
I finished packing the rest of my things up for the trip to Dad's at noon on Thursday. It was a good thing that Dad was coming down here to pick me up instead of me having to take the bus. I am not a light traveller and I never will be. One glance at all the bags at the front door would make you think I was taking my entire bedroom with me. I had one bag full of clothes to the point of almost being unable to zip it up. Another bag had my books, black binder and lots of drawings for entertainment. Then there was my bag of bath and beauty products, makeup, jewellery and my big, pink fluffy towel. I had trouble deciding which CDs to take with me, so I packed them all with my portable CD player. I packed video tapes and since I have trouble sleeping on anybody else's pillows, I packed my own with my big pink leopard quilt. I'll admit it was funny to see the look on Dad's face as I handed him all my bags and blankets.  
  
" Anything else you want to put in the car, Serena, or was that all that was in your room?" Dad joked as I handed over the last bit of my stuff. I shook my head. " Nope! That's all I could fit in the bags! If I had room, the rest of my Sailor Moon manga would be in there too!"  
  
" Those are the books you insisted I send money down for, right?" He asked as we loaded up everything into the trunk. I nodded.   
  
" Yep! I love those books! Without your help, I NEVER would have been able to collect them all within three months!"  
  
" And how many are there?"  
  
" Well, there's the first, second and third seasons all in a ten book series. Then the Super S series has four books, and the Stars series has three. Plus there's a special book which is the storyline the S Movie is based on. So that would make eighteen books total."  
  
" You spent seventeen dollars each on eighteen books? No wonder you have no money left!"  
  
" Well, actually I didn't buy ALL of them. See, you bought me the first books in the first series, the Super S series and Stars. Mom ended up buying me the last book in the Stars series and Molly bought me the tenth book and the special book. So technically I only bought thirteen books and three were only fifteen dollars 'cuz I bought them on Boxing Day!" I replied, getting into the car.  
  
"You still spent a lot of money on comic books though, honey. They must be pretty special to you if you were willing to spend that much money to collect them all." Dad said as he started the car. " Oh, and by the way, if you check the back seat you'll find some bags. I made sure to get lots of snacks for you to eat on the way to my house since I've witnessed just how much you can eat in one sitting."  
  
I reached behind me and grabbed the plastic grocery bags full of snacks and proceeded to look through them. My eyes widened at the sight before me and I had the exact same expression as Usagi did in episode 186 of Sailor Moon, when Chibi Chibi gave Usagi some of her sweets. I suggest that anyone who doesn't know what I am talking about should watch that one particular episode.  
  
" Daddy! This is all my favorite stuff!" I exclaimed, teary eyed as I hugged the big bag of Oreo cookies to my chest like a small child clutching a security blanket. There was a bag of Miss Vickie's Sea Salt and Malt Vinegar Potato Chips, several bottles of 7-Up and Pepsi, a bag of Cheezies, my Oreo Cookies and Fruit by the Foot in my favorite flavour, Strawberry! I was so overwhelmed by my emotions at that moment that I wanted to cry tears of happiness.  
  
" I know it is, honey. I'm your father after all. It's my job to know what you like to eat. I have to keep my princess happy if I want her to stay with me a long time." He smiled at me and I started to eat half of the cookies in the bag.  
  
***********  
  
Four hours later, after talking with Dad, eating lots of yummy food and listening to my CDs on the car's CD player, we arrived at the house. It was surprisingly hot outside despite it being mid-September. Either that, or I had completely forgotten what the weather was like in my old hometown. Darien was outside working on his car when we pulled into the driveway. I waved to him and winked as I stepped out and began to unload my things from the trunk.  
  
" Hey Dare! Why don't you wash your hands and help me take all this stuff down to the basement? I'm sure Dad doesn't want me to break my back or anything." I called to him. Darien shook his head and washed up anyway. He then picked up one of my heavier bags and followed me downstairs.  
  
" Thank you Darien." I said in my sweetest tone of voice as he set the bag down.  
  
" No problem Sere! So, how long are you staying for?"  
  
I shrugged, brushing my hair out of my eyes and tucking it behind my ear so that my neck and collar bone was exposed to him.  
  
" I dunno yet. Depends on how much fun I have up here. I'm definitely staying for at least a week though." Darien was staring at my neck the whole time I had been talking.   
  
" You have to stop that, Serena..." he groaned.  
  
" Stop what?" I asked, feigning innocence as I tilted my head back a bit and to my left shoulder.   
  
He groaned again and turned around so that he couldn't see me. " That! The whole ' I'm damn sexy and I know I'm driving you crazy but I'm going to pretend it's all in your mind' thing. Stop acting all seductive and innocent because it's getting really difficult for me to NOT ravish you right now!"  
  
I giggled. This was so much fun! Why had I never tried to do this before? I moved past Darien, making sure that I brushed against him slightly, and headed back upstairs.   
  
" Well, let's get the rest of my things down here before Raye comes home and trips on them!" I said as I picked up my quilt and pillow. Darien groaned when he saw that I had again left him a heavy bag.  
  
" Why do YOU get to carry all the light stuff?" Darien asked, playing the role of the younger sibling who got the smaller piece of cake or something while the older sister got the better deal. I giggled and batted my eyelashes at him.  
  
" Would you let a helpless woman carry such a heavy bag all the way down to her room? Are you really that callous?" I pretended to pout. Darien rolled his eyes.   
  
" Drama Queen! Spoiled Princess!"  
  
" And don't you forget it!"  
  
" Who's the Drama Queen?" Raye asked as she walked in through the door, tossing her school bag carelessly onto the carpeted floor. She wore a black peasant top with blue studded jeans and black, platform sandals. At least she was wearing something decent for a change.  
  
" Sere is! She should be an actress 'cuz she can switch moods and personalities as quickly as you can, Rachel Daniella Shields!" Darien teased. Raye simply glared and held up her middle finger.   
  
" Shut up Darien! I don't need to deal with your shit right now, alright? I don't change personalities-"  
  
" You're doing it now!" Darien interrupted.  
  
I could sense that this would soon turn into a fight because Raye had obviously come home in a bitchy mood. Since I didn't want to hear anymore fights between siblings, I stepped between them.  
  
" Hey! I have an idea! How about you bring the rest of my stuff to my room, Darien, and Raye and I can go down to her room and talk, okay?" I said, not waiting for a reply as I dragged Raye by her arm and headed down to her room. Once inside, I shut the door and turned to Raye, who was sitting on her bed.  
  
" Okay Raye, what's wrong?" I asked softly, sitting beside her.  
  
" Nothing is wrong SERENA. I just wanted to be left alone. That's all."  
  
Raye may have thought that she could get rid of me, but she was wrong. Whenever somebody says nothing is wrong, there usually IS a problem. I was determined to find out what was bugging her.   
  
" Come on Raye, you can tell me."  
  
Raye sighed. " Fine! If it will get you off my case! I met this guy a few weeks ago. His name is Jared and he's really cool! Unfortunately, he's also a year older than me and Mom said I can't date anybody older than me. But I REALLY like him and he asked me to come to this new club this Saturday and meet with him. I don't know what to do! I want to go, but Mom would never allow it...and if I sneak out, she'll NEVER let me get my own car until I move out."  
  
" Well, what if me and Darien went with you to the club? Then it would probably be okay for you to go. Especially if we leave out the details involving Jared..." Raye's eyes lit up and she threw her arms around me.  
  
" Oh Sere! You are a GENIUS! Wait 'til you meet him! He is sooo cool! His name is Jared Mason but everybody calls him Jed! He's got blond hair so soft your fingers just itch to touch it and his eyes...ohhh. His eyes are so soulful and you could get lost in them..."  
  
" Well, I'll take your word for it until Saturday." I got up and walked toward the door. " I'm gonna unpack now, okay?" Raye waved, a dreamy smile on her face as she lay back on her bed and started reading one of her romance novels. I shut the door behind me and made my way to my room. Something told me that this visit would be full of surprises and adventures.  
  
*********  
  
After unpacking everything, I picked up the phone and dialed my best friend Amy's number. I let it ring...and ring...and finally she picked up.  
  
" Hello. This is Amy!" Said a cheerful voice.  
  
" AMI-CHAN! Hiiiiiiiii!" I squealed excitedly.  
  
" Sere-Chan, not so loud!"  
  
" Oh, sorry! But I'm so excited 'cuz I'm here up at Dad's now! I got in an hour ago and I just finished packing! Daddy bought me a whole bunch of snacks to eat on the way up here and I already ate half of them. Then I talked to Darien and Raye and now I'm talking to you! Oh Amy, we HAVE to get together this weekend cuz I missed you so much and I have sooo much to tell you! How was school? Did you and Zack work things out yet?" I said excitedly.  
  
" Serena, slow down! I get that you're excited but you have to learn to talk with a little bit less enthusiasm. Some people can't always understand what you're saying."   
  
" Sorry, Ami-Chan. I'm calm now! So, what time should we meet this weekend?"  
  
" I'm afraid we won't be able to see each other until NEXT weekend. See, I have to study AND I have to work this weekend."  
  
" But Ami-Chaaaaaan!" I whined. It wasn't fair! This was exactly why I didn't have a job yet.  
  
" I'm sorry Sere, but I can't change my shift. I tried to, believe me, but it was no use. I have to work and Monday I have a huge math test. I'll need to study hard if I want to pass it."  
  
" You could have taken an easier math class ya know."  
  
" This coming from the person who took the adapted math classes that didn't even require you to do any math? You just had to show up every day and pretend to look busy. That wouldn't go over well with my parents Sere, you know that."  
  
I sighed. " Okay, well I guess I'll see you next weekend then."   
  
" Yeah, but I have to go now Sere. I have a paper to write for History class and it's due first period tomorrow! Later!"  
  
" Bye Amy!"  
  
I hung up the phone, disappointed that Amy couldn't hang out with me. On the other hand, I had Raye and Darien to hang out with and I had a club to go to this Saturday anyway. I heard Dad calling me for dinner. Putting away the rest of my things, I headed upstairs to eat.  
  
Temptress: Sorry I took so long! I've been busy hanging out with my friends and my new boy toy! I'm probably not going to be able to finish this until after the holidays because I'm going to visit my relatives for the holidays and it would not be wise to work on this fic when I don't have a secure account on their computer. Imagine if my mother discovered that her precious baby girl has been writing naughty stories to post on the net. But you never know, so check back often anyway, just in case I was able to write a chapter and save it under some obscure name such as ' cute kittens and puppies' or ' icing sugar.' 


	15. Chapter 14: Secret Kisses

Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires  
  
Author: Temptress_Kitten17  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't see the point in having a disclaimer this far into the story. Nevertheless, I will put one in here anyway just to ensure that I won't be sued. I can't afford a law suit right now anyway.  
  
Chapter 14:   
  
" So Serena, my daughter tells me that you two will be going to that new club Evening Star on Saturday." Danielle said as she piled some pasta onto her plate. Her shoulder length raven hair was up in a loose ponytail and she wore a crimson T-shirt with black pants.   
  
" That's right, Dani. Normally I don't go to clubs, but Raye insisted on going and I figured that it would be safer if I went too." I explained, hoping I was believable. If I played the part of the concerned older sister long enough, Raye would soon be making out with Jed.  
  
" No, you and my sister are NOT going to that club by yourselves! There are guys there and they'll try and pick you up!" Darien protested.  
  
" And what are you going to do about it? Tie us to our beds? Lock us up? Come with us and scare away all the guys?" I asked in a mocking tone which caused Raye to laugh. Darien suddenly smiled that ' I have a plan now' smile. I hate that look, it's never good.  
  
" What?" I asked, staring at him warily. Surely he couldn't be thinking.... " That's a GREAT idea! Mother, I'm going with them!"  
  
Rats! I knew it!  
  
" What do you mean you're coming with us? Why? So you can scare all the hot guys by playing the role of the overprotective older brother?" I asked, sort of annoyed with his sudden protectiveness. Did he honestly think I would let some random guy pick me up?  
  
" That's right! The Evening Star is a new club and there are a lot of young men who will be looking for girls like you. You're both attractive and not that tough to pin down ya know."  
  
Raye growled. " We'll see about that! How 'bout Sere and I take you on after dinner? If we prove ourselves, you just drop us off at the club and leave to pick us up later. If we lose, you can play the overprotective jerk to your heart's content as long as you don't interfere with my normal socialization."  
  
Darien shrugged. " Fine, after dinner I'll pin you both to the floor without even trying." Raye glared at him for that comment and muttered many choice words under her breath.  
  
*****  
  
A half an hour later, Raye and I stood in the center of the exercise room. I was dressed in a pair of pink shorts and a matching pink T-shirt. Raye wore black shorts and a red tank top. We were waiting for Darien to get here so that we could prove ourselves to him. There was no way that he was going to win!  
  
" So, are you ladies ready to lose now?" Darien asked as he walked toward us. It took all my concentration not to stare at him dreamily. He was more perfect than a god in his tight black tank top and black pants. His muscles rippled under the thin material and I could not stop the images of him simply removing that shirt from coming to my mind.   
  
* Curse you Darien Shields! Curse you!* I thought as I willed the images to go away. Darien must have seen the look in my eyes because he smiled his mocking smile again. * He thinks this is FUNNY? I'll show him funny!* " Prepare to be beaten by two helpless little girls, Darien, because you're going down!" I said in a sing-song voice.   
  
Raye stepped up first. " Just try to wrestle ME to the ground, brother." She taunted as she got into her defensive pose. Darien came toward her and grabbed her wrist. With one quick movement he had spun her around so that her back was against his chest and her arm was twisted painfully behind her back. She tried to hit him with her other fist but he quickly caught it and held that hand behind her back as well. Raye struggled to free herself; which gave Darien the opportunity to trip her. She lost her footing and was easily brought down to the floor. " Damn it Darien! You're being a cheap ass! Let me up now!" Raye growled as she tried to kick him.  
  
" You know all you have to do is say you're sorry you doubted my strength and agree that I'm going with you." Darien said calmly, now holding both her wrists with one hand and using the other hand to mess up her hair some more. " Go to hell Darien!" she replied, kicking him right between the legs. It didn't work however and Raye yelped in pain. Darien smirked. " You think I don't know what you women are capable of? I knew one of you would try that so I made sure to protect myself just in case!"  
  
" Cheater! You weren't supposed to wear a cup!" Raye whimpered.   
  
" Just give up and I'll let you go."  
  
" No way! Sere will fight you and defend the honor of women everywhere! Right Sere?"  
  
I looked uncertainly at Raye. She was stronger than me and yet she couldn't take him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having Darien there.  
  
" Uhh...I don't know Raye. You're stronger than me..."  
  
" WHAT?!? No way are you backing out now! Now get in here and fight dammit!"  
  
I sighed. I didn't want to do this anymore. It had seemed fun at the time, but now I realized it was more fun just watching. I approached Darien and tried in vain to pull him away from his sister. Suddenly he released Raye and grabbed me, rolling us both over so that I was now under him! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Raye get up and walk out.  
  
" Bye Sere! I'm gonna go have a hot bath now. I'm afraid I'm too tired to fight anymore." She waved and left the room dramatically.  
  
" Raye you traitorous witch! Get back in here and help meeeeeeee!" I shouted after her, not that it would do any good. Oh well, I still had a few tricks up my sleeve.  
  
" Stop struggling Sere, I know you enjoy being under me." Darien teased as he moved one hand down my side, smiling knowingly when I jumped.  
  
" I'd enjoy it more if I was on top." I purred, enjoying this new part of our game.  
  
" I'm sure you will."   
  
His lips were mere centimeters from my own and I could smell his cologne. My eyes half closed as my desire for him took over completely. Darien released my hands from his grip and brushed a few strands of my hair away from my face. His lips were inching closer to my own with every breath I took. I licked my lips and moved my hands to his hair and pulled him to me.   
  
His lips were like velvet against my own and I trembled in his arms as the feelings coursed through me. * I've missed this.* was my only thought as his tongue ran over my bottom lip and he gently sucked at it. Soon the teasing, gentle, nibbling kisses became deeper and more passionate. Darien slipped his tongue into my mouth and brushed it over my own. * He tastes like cinnamon and chocolate and something else...* After a few minutes, he pulled away.  
  
" We shouldn't have done that." He said still trying to catch his breath.  
  
" It's okay. I liked it." I replied softly as I ran my fingers through my hair to try and make it look like I _hadn't_ just been on the floor making out with Darien like there was no tomorrow.   
  
" It doesn't matter if you liked it Sere! This is wrong and we both know it. We can't do this!" Darien ran his fingers through his hair, something he often does when he's frustrated.  
  
" Since when did you develop a conscience, Dare? _If_ I'm not mistaken, you seemed to have no problem with this just a few weeks ago when I was last here. AND you didn't even consider Michelle, your GIRLFRIEND, when you were driving ME crazy!" I whispered very heatedly. How dare he act like this when I knew for a fact that he wanted me too.   
  
" Look, I admit that I find you damn sexy and irresistible; and I'll admit that right now I would love to just take you right here. But the fact is, we CAN'T continue this. For one thing, everyone around us seems to see us as siblings despite the fact that our parents aren't even married. Two: Your father would kill me if he caught us messing around, and three: If anybody found out-"  
  
" They won't find out. We won't get caught Darien! So..."   
  
" No! Not ' so' Serena. We can't do this, no matter how much we may be tempted. So I suggest we end this now before one thing leads to another-"  
  
" One thing already HAS led to another. It's a little too late to be reading me the warning labels." I snapped back. Gods, didn't he get it? There was no turning back from this. We couldn't just shut off our feelings and move on. It didn't work that way.  
  
" Damn it, Serena! I will not allow you to lose your virginity to me just because you're horny. You should be with someone who can give you everything you deserve to have. You deserve a loving relationship, not a secret affair. If things had been different-"  
  
" So that's it? You're just going to give up on us due to a technicality? Let me explain something to you Darien Shields! You don't get to pick who you become attracted to and sometimes that person is the 'wrong' one according to society. But if you truly care about what other people think then ask yourself this: Is it really worth losing what could be the greatest love you could ever know just to please everyone else?" I walked away, tears threatening to spill from my eyes as I left Darien, hoping he would think about what I had said.  
  
* If you love something set it free...* my heart whispered to me as I made my way to the guest/ TV room. I needed to be alone with my thoughts at that particular moment. I flopped down onto my bed and picked up one of my Sailor Moon manga ( I think it was book 2 when Usagi finds out she's Princess Serenity). As I was about to finish the part where Tuxedo Kamen saves Sailor Moon I heard a knock on my door. Whoever it was didn't wait for me to get up before they walked in. I stared up into the most soulful dark blue eyes I had ever seen and my heart skipped a beat.   
  
* ...if it comes back it's yours.* My heart whispered.  
  
" Darien..."  
  
" This is wrong." Darien said even as he closed the door behind him and made his way toward me.  
  
" I know..." I replied, whispering. He came closer, almost close enough that I could touch him.  
  
" So why is it that I keep giving in to you?" He asked, sitting beside me on the bed.  
  
" You're giving in to yourself, Darien. I just happen to be the one encouraging you to do so." I replied as I brushed a strand of jet black hair away from his face.  
  
" Okay...then why do I want you so much?"  
  
" I don't know," I whispered. My lips were mere centimeters away from his. " but I'm willing to find out...are you?"  
  
Suddenly his lips were upon my own again as he gently lowered me onto my back, his partial weight settling over me. I sighed into the kiss as his hands slowly slid up my sides and down again. He was teasing me and it only made me want him more. I felt the familiar throbbing sensations as my desire for Darien grew stronger. I began to grip him tighter, holding him closer and wanting more from him.   
  
" Oh gods, Darien! I need...I need...Darien." I pleaded mindlessly with him as he continued his assault on my senses. His lips had made their way to my neck and he was nuzzling me with a desperate hunger. I felt my skin heating up and my vision was blurring on me. How was it that he could do this to me by doing something so simple? I simply gave up thinking altogether as I felt his hands slip under my shirt. I lost control completely and my hands were moving of their own accord. They slipped under his shirt and I traced the muscles of his back, scratching him with my nails as he brought me closer to the edge.   
  
Suddenly I felt it; felt myself going over the edge. Darien's mouth quickly came down on mine to stifle the sounds as I cried out in ecstasy. After I had calmed down, he rolled onto his back and I lay my head beside his on the pillows.  
  
" Sere, I'm sorry I was such a coward earlier. You're right, I was too worried about what other people would think and I almost lost you because of it. I'm sorry." Darien whispered softly as he wound his hands in my hair.  
  
" So does this mean you're going to give us a chance?" I asked as I stared deeply into his eyes.  
  
He nodded and kissed my forehead once. " Yes, I'm saying we should give this relationship a chance."  
  
I don't quite know how to describe what I was feeling at that moment. See, whenever I get really excited or overcome with happiness I feel like I'm going to explode or something. I'm just bursting with emotion and I don't know whether I should giggle like an excited fifteen year old girl, cry, squeal with delight or jump up and down. Let's just say that if I didn't have any self-control I'd be bouncing off the walls like a kid on a sugar high! Finally I decided to simply leap into Darien's arms and wrap my arms around him, showering his face with little butterfly-like kisses.  
  
" Oh Darien..." I sighed, " I'm sooooo happy that you said that! You haven't the slightest idea how overjoyed I am!"  
  
" Are you so overwhelmed that you could bounce off the walls like a kid on a sugar high?" Darien asked innocently.   
  
I blinked, " How did you know?" I asked, surprised at how well he seemed to know me.   
  
Darien shrugged his shoulders. " Sere, I told you, you haven't changed _that_ much. I know you and I know how out of control you can get when you're really excited about something; and that has nothing to do with the eight cups of sugar I once put in with the Kool-Aid back when we were ten."   
  
I giggled at that memory of our past together. " I remember that! Raye and I were jumping off the roof of the play house and onto the trampoline. We couldn't stop giggling and it was all your fault! We were all crazy and Dani finally kicked us all outside until we calmed down. But it was fun! I miss those days."   
  
" Yeah, I did a lot of crazy stuff to try and impress you back then. Remember when Sammy kept bugging you with his stupid Batman action figure so I took it apart and loaded it with springs so that when he touched it, it would 'explode?' We called it the Batman Voodoo Doll and even came up with a song for it." Darien couldn't help but laugh at his own little joke. To tell you the truth, it had been pretty funny to see.  
  
" You did all that reckless and immature stuff just to try and impress me?" I asked after his words finally sunk in.  
  
Darien nodded shyly. He still had that same look in his eyes that reminded me of the little boy he once had been. That little boy had become a man, but he still had his weird sense of humor and adventure and I hoped he always would.  
  
" Of course I did, although it was also for my own amusement. Sere, I've been trying to impress you and get you to notice me since the first day we met. Now that I think about it, I was pretty reckless. I damaged a lot of my old toys in the process of trying to get you to laugh. I loved to see you laugh at my antics! Your eyes just sparkle with happy tears and your giggling laughter is so infectious that I just can't help but be affected by it. Plus, you just look so cute."  
  
I blushed at that comment. " You thought I was cute?"  
  
" I still do, Sere. And I'll still do anything to get you to laugh too! It's the only time you've ever shown your true self to me; most of the time you're guarded. Even as a child you acted as if the weight of the world was on your shoulders. You'd pretend to be cheerful and carefree but I could always tell when you were acting the part. But when you laugh, you're the carefree and happy little girl again. There are no masks, no walls. The first time I made you laugh was the time when I truly fell for you."  
  
" Darien..." I sighed, touched by his words. I had never realized that he had felt like this even when we were children. He had been my best friend growing up. He had listened to me and he had been my escape from being proper all the time. I got to truly be a kid when I was with him. Darien hadn't scolded me for climbing onto the roof of the playhouse. He hadn't tried to stop me when I wanted to launch an old doll of Rini's into Outer Space by the use of his new toy rocket ship. I didn't have to grow up when I was with him. I guess that's why I cared about him so much. He was the only one that I could truly be myself around. The only one who didn't tell me to act my age all the time.  
  
" So, I guess you won't mind if I come with you and Raye to the Evening Star this weekend, huh?" he said, effectively changing the subject. I rolled my eyes and lightly smacked him with a pillow.   
  
" You don't give up do you?" I said, not expecting him to answer.   
  
" Nope! I'm as stubborn as you are! Do you honestly expect me to just let you and my sister go to a club unescorted? Especially now that you and I are secretly dating? Uh-uh! No way! Rachel Shields has a reputation around here and she's actually proud of it. She'll try and set you up with one of her recent boy-toy's friends so she can go to the couple's only make-out parties."  
  
" Are you jealous, Dare? Do you think I'd fall for a high school boy? I'm done with the little boys, they couldn't possibly satisfy me! No, I go for the older guys and you fit quite nicely into that category. I wouldn't go for anybody else, I promise."  
  
" It's not _you_ I'm worried about. It's the guys who think they can have any woman they want that I'm worried about. Trust me on this, Sere. You'll want me to be there to scare off those guys that just won't take no for an answer."  
  
" I guess you're right...Okay, you can come with us. Just don't mess up anything for your sister. Raye really likes this guy that she's meeting at the club."  
  
" I KNEW IT! She's meeting a guy there. That's why she didn't want me to come."  
  
" Uh...yeah..."   
  
I wasn't going to tell Darien that Raye and I had planned this. No, we'd let him think that driving us to the club and going in with us was all his idea. Ah the joys of being a woman! Sometimes having the power to trick men into doing what you want them to do totally cancels out the other less enjoyable things that come with being female; such as monthly cramps and so on. I know it's cruel, but ya gotta admit that any man who thinks he's the one in control is actually having his strings pulled by his wife/girlfriend.   
  
It's simple really, you just play on their caveman instincts. Darien instantly became overprotective and jealous when I mentioned the club. He suddenly got into the classic ' man defending territory' mode and insisted on coming with us. By using this knowledge about men and territory, Raye and I scored a free ride to the club AND a bodyguard to fend off the unwanted loser guys. Then there was the other topic that had been on my mind for weeks.   
  
I know I probably should want to wait a while before I have sex with Darien, but the truth is I DON'T think like that anymore! Why should I have to act like Mary Sunshine 24/7 just so I can be considered a lady by society's stupid double standards? It's okay for men to want to have sex all the time but if a woman has the same desires then she's automatically called a slut. It's those stupid double standards that screwed me up and caused me to think there was something wrong with me when I was still in high school. If it hadn't been for Mina I probably would still be just as messed up.  
  
" So what are you thinking so hard about Sere?"   
  
" Do you want my honest answer or the lie that's used as a means of hiding the truth?"  
  
" The truth, Sere."   
  
" Are you sure you want me to tell you? Or would you rather I show you?" I purred as my hand slid up his thigh teasingly. He groaned. " Never mind. I think I've figured it out."  
  
It's amazing how much the thought of sex can seriously affect a person's vocabulary. I moved my hand to the crease where his leg meets with his hip and traced light circles there with my fingers.   
  
" Sere...I suggest you stop before I jump you and take you right now." he warned as I slipped my hand into his pants and began to caress him through his boxer shorts.   
  
" And what if I want you to jump me?" I asked, batting my eyelashes in an attempt to feign innocence.  
  
" Serena I'm _serious_ about this..."  
  
" So am I..." I whispered as I continued to tease him.   
  
He suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away from him. I pretended to pout.  
  
" Why'd you do that, Darien. Don't you want me?" I asked in my hurt little girl voice. Darien groaned in response.   
  
" You have no idea how much I want you Serena, but I want to wait until you're truly ready. Besides, we could get caught since everyone is still awake. Please Sere, just wait a little bit longer."   
  
I sighed. Darien was right, although I was ready, there was still the complication of family that we'd have to deal with.   
  
" Well, I'll wait for a few more hours then, Dare, cuz I'm definitely ready for you. We'll just wait here and watch T.V. until everyone is asleep, okay?"   
  
Darien sighed. " You're sure you're ready?" I nodded.   
  
" I'm as ready as I'll ever be Darien." I purred as I got up from the bed to turn on the T.V and pop a video into the VCR. " How about we watch one of my favorite videos?" I suggested as I put the tape into the VCR slot.  
  
" What's it called?" Darien asked as he turned off the lights and set the entire room into darkness except for the black light by the dresser and the glow of the TV screen.  
  
" Cruel Intentions! It's sexy and entertaining. I'm sure you'll enjoy it too." I pressed PLAY on the remote control and slipped under the blankets, quickly kicking off my shorts so that I could lay down and feel comfortable as well.  
  
" Cruel Intentions? Isn't that a little bit of a tease, selecting that particular movie to watch tonight?"  
  
" It doesn't have to be a tease, Darien. You can feel free to let your hands wander if you feel the need to... I'll welcome it since this movie can get me really horny sometimes." I purred as I inched closer to him so that he would have a lot of access should he decide to do just that.  
  
" This is going to be one looong night." Darien sighed as my hand 'accidentally' touched his thigh as the movie started. * Just a few hours...* my brain reassured me as I tried to focus on the movie and not on what I really wanted to do at the moment. This was going to be one very long night...  
  
Temptress: There ya go! Another chapter for you to read and enjoy. I'm leaving for the holidays soon so I don't know exactly when I'll be able to get another chapter out. I promise that I'll try to work on this fic while I'm on vacation but that doesn't mean I'll be able to get the whole story finished. I gotta spend time with my family and my sister and I are going to go ' boy shopping' too so I don't know how much spare time I'll have. Anyhoo, thanks to all who read my fic since the beginning and thank you to all who write to me and leave reviews! Hope you have a great time during the last few months of 2003! I know I have. Till next time! 


	16. Chapter 15: Of Love and Shopping

Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires  
  
Author: Temptress_Kitten17  
  
Rated: R  
  
This is the infamous chapter where Darien and Serena finally get to be ' together' so nobody should read this if they're uncomfortable with sex scenes. For any of you who wanted lots of detail, I tried to make this as detailed as possible! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't see the point in having a disclaimer this far into the story. Nevertheless, I will put one in here anyway just to ensure that I won't be sued. I can't afford a law suit right now anyway.  
  
Chapter 15:   
  
The movie ended around midnight, making it officially the next day.   
  
" Well Dare, tomorrow is here and everyone's asleep." I purred as I turned to face him.   
  
I cannot to this day explain fully what I felt in my heart the moment I gazed upon his face as he was sleeping. He had never looked as handsome to me as he did in those few moments. I secretly wished he could stay beside me forever, but he couldn't. At least not now. I brushed away a few strands of his jet black hair from his face and simply stared in loving awe. Here beside me was a handsome prince of my very own that I now realized I was falling in love with. Could it be possible? But deep inside my fragile and guarded heart I knew that there had never been anyone I'd loved like this but him. I loved Darien Shields for as long as I'd known him and I was only realizing it now.  
  
I wanted him to hold me and show me how much he loved me. His slightly parted velvet lips were beckoning to my own and I took the risk and answered the silent call. He tasted like chocolate and cinnamon; a combination that I couldn't get enough of. And then suddenly I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me closer to his warmth. His scent was intoxicating; a mix of cinnamon, spices and something else that I just couldn't identify. Whatever it was, it smelled wonderful.   
  
" Mmmmmmm...." I vocalized as I inhaled the sweet aroma.   
  
" What are you doing Sere?" Darien whispered as he opened his eyes and caught me in the act of sniffing at his neck.  
  
" You just smell so good! What is it you're wearing anyway?" I asked, hoping he would either tell me so that I could try and get a free sample of it at a store or give me some of it to spray onto a piece of cloth or something.   
  
" it's called Black Velvet. I'm glad you like it."  
  
Black Velvet. I'd definitely remember that later when he was no longer beside me. But I couldn't focus on that right now; not when I had been allowed this small amount of time to be with Darien in every sense of the word. No, I would focus on now instead of later. I would seize the moment and those precious memories would keep me company during the lonely months ahead.  
  
" Darien, I really don't want you to leave me yet. You and I both know what we want now that we're alone. So can't we just stop the games and forget all the complications in our relationship? Can't we just be honest with ourselves and each other and do what we both know comes-" Darien suddenly pulled me into his strong arms and gave me the most thorough kiss I had ever had. He held me tightly in an embrace that revealed how much he needed me and possibly even loved me. His lips pressed against mine and he drank in my sighs and passionate cries as I writhed against his hard and muscular body. I was helpless against the emotions and sensations that he evoked within me from his touch. His velvety tongue ran over the insides of my parted and swollen lips, causing me to cry out with the sheer pleasure of it. I burned for him to take me higher, to end my torture now and join with me in a way I had never known before.   
  
My fingers dug into the flesh and muscles of his back and shoulders as I rolled us both over until his weight settled over me. I ground my hips into his, desperate for even a little bit of relief. I managed to grasp his hair and tried to communicate to him how much I needed him to go lower in his slow exploration. After a few seconds he figured it out and slid his hand from my hair until it rested on one of my breasts. He teased the hardened nipple through the thin material of my PJ top. Suddenly I wanted the top off of me. I quickly unbuttoned the shirt and let Darien push it off my shoulders until I was nearly naked beneath him.   
  
" Darien..." I sighed as he lowered his head and lapped at my collar bone with his tongue.   
  
" Oh my Gods! Darien don't ever stop! Oh please...Ohhhhh...." I gasped as my vision began to blur again and coherent thoughts left me. I bit my lip to stop from crying out as he brought me to the edge. He eased off long enough for me to catch my breath, whispering to me things that I couldn't even hear over the sound of my rapidly beating heart.  
  
After I had calmed down slightly, Darien moved lower, taking one of my nipples into his mouth and began to suck hard on it. He stopped every few seconds to brush over it with his tongue, all the while teasing my other breast with his hand. His other hand stroked the insides of my thighs and no matter how much I tried to move my hips he was always just out of reach.   
  
" Please Darien..." I whimpered as I tried again to press against his hand. He pulled it away once more; causing me to groan in frustration. He looked up and smiled before briefly squeezing the flesh on my thigh.   
  
" Patience Sere. I'm getting there. Just wait; it'll be worth it." he whispered.  
  
But I didn't think I could wait any longer. I needed him NOW. Suddenly I felt his hands slide into the waistband of my PJ pants and I lifted my hips to allow him to slip them off. He paused for a moment and simply looked into my eyes questioningly. " Would you care to explain why you aren't wearing any underwear?"   
  
I shrugged. " I knew I wouldn't need to wear anything at all once everyone else went to bed. Now I think it's time you stripped off your own clothing and joined me under these blankets."   
  
I pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it aside before pulling down his sweatpants as well. " And you're not exactly wearing anything else either." I commented as I stared in awe at his hard member. For some unexplicable reason I wanted to go down on him but when I started to lower my head Darien stopped me. " Oh no you don't. I won't be able to last long if I allow you to tease me like that."   
  
I could live with that. I'd simply wait until the next day to show him just how much I loved him. " Just tell me when you're ready for me..." he said as he lay beside me and started to lightly brush over my feminine mound, quickly finding the core of my passion.   
  
" Now! Now please. I need you!" I gasped out.  
  
I rolled over to the side of the bed to dig through the secret pocket of my binder, handing Darien the unopened condom wrapper. Once he was ready I straddled his hips and positioned myself over him until I slid in just the tip. I took a breath and relaxed until I slowly slid him inside me, expecting to feel some pain. I was pleasantly surprised when I didn't feel any pain at all. All I felt was pleasure.   
  
" Are you okay?" Darien asked.   
  
I nodded, smiling. " Yeah...I'm fine." I replied, relieved and happy that I wasn't in any pain.   
  
I'll admit that I had been a little scared before. I can't stand any bit of pain and from all the stuff I'd heard I had been expecting to feel pain when he entered me.  
  
" I'm ready now, Darien..." I purred as I began to squeeze him with my inner muscles. His eyes went wide in surprise and he gasped.   
  
" Sere, where did you learn that?" he asked.   
  
" Learn what?" I asked innocently as I clamped down on him again and began to rock and move my hips in fast figure eight motions. This time we both had to stop ourselves from moaning too loudly. My vision was blurring on me and all of a sudden I felt really warm. It was as if the earth was spinning faster with each movement of my hips. I was losing my balance and I didn't know how much longer I could stay on top of him. Darien must have sensed this because suddenly he wrapped his arms around me and sat up, allowing me to lean against him. I gripped his shoulders and rocked myself harder against him. That move sent me over the edge as my hyper sensitive jewel rubbed against his pubic bone while at the same time he thrust up into me and hit another sensitive spot inside of me. Wanting to give him the same pleasure he had given me I squeezed as hard as I could and reached my hand behind me to press into the area behind his balls. Darien's eyes went wide and he held me tighter as I smiled knowingly.   
  
" Oh Gods Sere, I can't last much longer if you keep this up." Darien groaned.   
  
I simply smiled and squeezed him again, faster and harder this time, determined to make him lose his control like I had done many times already. And then I felt him begin to shake and he held me tightly to him as we both fell back onto the bed, both completely exhausted.   
  
After a few seconds the room had stopped spinning and I was able to move my body, although it still felt like there was too much gravity weighing me down. I eased myself off of Darien and curled up beside him on my bed while we both waited for our pulse and breathing to return to normal. I sighed with content and closed my eyes, remembering all that we had done in vivid detail. If I'd had any doubts that I loved Darien before, they were all washed away now in a sea of pleasure. I felt the movement beside me on the bed as Darien got up to leave the room. I soon heard the sound of water running and knew he was in the bathroom cleaning himself up.   
  
Soon afterward he returned to me and climbed into my bed and gently pulled me into his arms. " If I had my way you and I wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight." he whispered as he nuzzled my neck.   
  
I shivered as the electric shocks fired through me at his touch. I wanted so desperately to tell him that I loved him but I held back for fear that it was still too early to say that. So instead I asked him something close to what I wanted to really say. " Darien? What is it that drew you to me? How old were you when you realized that you liked me?"   
  
Darien wrapped his arms around me a little bit tighter and I could have sworn that he was breathing in my scent as he thought about his answer. " I guess I always knew. From the first moment that I first laid eyes on you, I knew that you would become very important to me. I was so devastated when you left me and I was afraid that you would never come back again. I can't explain why I'm attracted to you; believe me it has nothing to do with your stunning beauty and has more to do with who you are. You have no idea how happy you make me by simply lying in my arms..." Darien had probably said a lot more than that but I couldn't tell you what he said because I had quickly fallen asleep, dreaming of my prince.   
  
*************************************  
  
" So do you always have to pick Raye up after school or is she just too lazy today to take the bus home?" I asked as Darien and I made our way to Raye's high school. I had woken up around eleven or so that morning and had been informed by my ' step-mother' that Darien and I were to pick Raye up after school and then grab something to eat at the food court while we all were shopping at the mall for a few hours. The sad thing about being almost eighteen was that I knew that was code for ' don't bother coming home for a while unless you want to catch your parents having sex.' Oh to be as naive as a child again. But on the bright side, she did give me twenty dollars extra to buy something else besides food!  
  
" Oh come on Sere, you know why we both had to pick Raye up today. Our parents wanted to ensure that we'd be out of the house until nine tonight."   
  
I covered my ears and closed my eyes to prove my point as I begged him not to continue discussing that particular topic.   
  
" Yeah. Dare? I've accepted the fact that parents still have sex but that doesn't mean I can't still pretend that they don't! So my suggestion to you is that if you don't want me to be turned off sex for a few weeks, DO NOT MENTION THE WORD SEX AND PARENTS IN THE SAME SENTENCE!"   
  
" Okay then Sere, what about if I said that we should wait until our PARENTS are asleep before we have wild and passionate SEX?"  
  
I had to smile at Darien's suggestion, even if it was just an example. But I couldn't exactly flirt now that we had just pulled up to the school. Raye stood on the sidewalk a few feet away from the car. She didn't even make an attempt to move. Instead she expected Darien to drive up to HER as if she was the queen of the universe and everyone else bowed down to her. Darien was not at all pleased with her attitude either and he turned to look at me, a twinkle in his eye that meant he was up to something. He drove up to Raye and then sped past her until he was even further away from her than before.   
  
" That was really mean." I tried to say without letting him know that I found it as funny as he did.   
  
" But she did deserve it. Did you see the look on her face? It was priceless! We should have brought a camera!" Darien said, grinning like the mischievous little boy he used to be. I looked behind me and saw Raye glaring at us as she walked to the car, murder in her eyes.   
  
" Yeah, okay it was funny but that won't matter when Raye kills you."   
  
Suddenly Raye opened the door, a strangely evil smile across her dark red lips.   
  
" Oh I think it will be. Especially after I tell Mom and Ken that Darien provoked me to MURDER HIM IN COLD BLOOD!"   
  
She quickly climbed into the back seat and buckled up, but not before Darien received a much deserved smack across the back of his head.   
  
" I thought graduating would help you grow out of such infantile behaviour but I was sadly mistaken. And to think that I was going to buy you both ice cream...oh well."   
  
My eyes widened and at that moment I was a little annoyed at Darien for making Raye so mad.   
  
" Ice cream?" I squeaked out as I realized that I wouldn't be getting it now.   
  
Raye nodded. " Yeah, but Darien ruined it now so no ice cream."   
  
I wanted to cry. Darien shrugged his shoulders. " You're just saying that so that we feel bad Raye. You have NEVER bought anyone anything! You're so selfish that you didn't even buy anything for your old boyfriends. Or were they just friends with benefits?"   
  
Raye stuck her tongue out although I doubt that Darien even noticed as we all drove to the mall. " Oh you're just jealous because I'm popular and you only had ONE girlfriend. And she dumped you!"   
  
I was getting a little mad at Raye for picking on Darien like that. * Who is she to say......wait a sec! Michelle and Darien aren't together anymore?* I felt like jumping for joy! Darien was single and that bitch was out of my way for good! No more Michelle Kaiou! No more agonizing over how pretty she could be! I was elated.  
  
" She did NOT dump me! We both mutually broke up because she was moving away to go to college somewhere!"   
  
Raye rolled her eyes. " Whatever. I still got more action with my 'friends' as you like to call them than you ever got with Michelle. And by more I meant that even if I let my guys get to second base we would still be further than you ever got!"   
  
HAH! That's what she thought! I cleared my throat right after she said that, hoping that Raye wouldn't figure it out. She didn't even notice and so I sighed with relief.   
  
" Hey Raye! Since we're going to the mall I was wondering if you could help me pick out something to wear to the Evening Star tomorrow. I want to look sexy and show off my body without looking like a slut. Can you help me?" I asked, effectively changing the subject.   
  
" Sure Sere! I'd love to pick out clothes for you! It'll be like we're really sisters!" Darien suddenly smirked.   
  
" You have no idea what you just agreed to by letting my sister pick out your clothes. This is something I have to see!"  
  
" And what is that supposed to mean?" Raye asked, glaring. " I'm an expert at picking out clothes! Sere's gonna look so hot, just you wait!"  
  
******************  
  
" Are you coming out of there or what?" Raye asked from the other side of the small dressing room.  
  
I cringed as I stared once again at the stranger in the mirror. I knew it was me, but if I had seen me like this on the street I wouldn't recognize who I was. I was used to wearing cute little pink tank tops with jeans and strappy platform sandals. This wasn't me at all! Raye had picked out a sparkly hot magenta camisole top that showed off more cleavage than my skimpiest bikini, a simple black skirt that came down to mid thigh and had slits up the sides, and a pair of spiky black high heels that had way too many straps.   
  
" I'm not coming out until you give me something else to wear. I look like the slutty girls I used to go to school with."  
  
" Oh come on. You probably look fine. Now get your ass out here so I can see!" She didn't even let me argue with her, instead she pushed the door open since it only stayed closed due to a magnet. I quickly shielded my chest.   
  
" Sere...you have to stop being so shy all the time. This is fine and you look great!"  
  
" I'm not wearing it! I'm not coming with you to the club to pick up horny guys. I'm going to ensure that YOU can pick up YOUR guy. PLEASE, go pick out something more modest! Please?" I pleaded as I saw Darien staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes.  
  
Raye sighed. " Fine! Get back in there and I'll hand you something else."  
  
I shut the door behind me as I re-entered the dressing room and stripped down. A few moments later another outfit was tossed over the door.   
  
" Try this one on! It's still hot but not as slutty." Raye said. " I'm going to go get some more clothes, just hand back the last outfit." I tossed over to her the cami top and the high heels, preferring to keep the skirt since it wasn't that bad.  
  
The next outfit Raye had handed to me was a red lace-up shirt that did amazing things for cleavage and a pair of black knee-high boots with spiky heels. The skirt she had selected was slightly longer than the other one and had a bit of red mixed in with the black. It was kinda cool. I wasn't too crazy about the shirt though. It was a little too revealing. I stepped out to discover that Darien was the only one waiting for me. He glanced over my clothes approvingly and his eyes fixated on my top.  
  
" Do I get a vote?" He asked as he continued to stare at my shirt. I covered myself with my arms across my chest.  
  
" No! You don't get to vote on this because I'm NOT buying this shirt. Besides, other guys would be seeing me in it, not just you." I replied before returning to change again. But before I could shut the door, Raye came back, arms full of clothes.   
  
" Nice top Sere! Let me guess, you're not gonna buy it." I shook my head.   
  
" Not in this lifetime. But I like the skirt and maybe if I had a pair of simple black strappy heels to go with it I'd get it. I'm gonna try on some more tops now."  
  
There were so many to choose from. Lace shirts, tube tops, halters and camis. Many of them were too sexy but there were a few I liked. There was the camisole in baby pink with black lace over top of the flimsy material, The fuschia halter top with the cool ring that the ties went through, and then there was the crimson tee shirt with laces down the front of the V-neckline that even unlaced could still be conservative enough. Finally I decided to get all three tops and the black skirt. I'd wear my strappy sandals with my new outfit. Raye thought I had made a great choice and Darien was speechless, which made spending all that money on clothes so much easier on me.  
  
**************  
  
Temptress clasps hands together and get s down on her knees begging for forgiveness.   
  
Gomen Nasai Minna! Please forgive me for not getting a chapter out sooner. I've just been so busy trying to get back into a routine again. Also, my Aunt's computer kept crashing on me so I couldn't even TRY to get a chapter out over the holidays. But now that I'm back home I shall try to get this finished ASAP! Thank you to all who wrote me, reviewed or read my story. It's because of all your demanding for more that I have even gotten this far. Keep the feedback coming! Till next time!  
  
Temptress Kitten 


	17. Chapter 16: Admissions of Love

Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires  
  
Author: Temptress_Kitten17  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Believe me, if I did I would sue the American and Canadian censors for messing with an already good show and I would have brought Sailor Stars over here UNCUT!!!! But since I don't own Sailor Moon, I have to put up with all the changes. Oh well...   
  
Chapter 16:   
  
We got back to the house a few minutes after nine and all three of us headed downstairs after saying goodnight to my dad and Danielle. It would seem that everyone was going to bed early tonight. Dani asked us to be very quiet because after their TV show was over they would be going to bed. Raye also decided that she would be going to bed which meant only one thing to Darien and I. And so Darien decided to take a shower before he climbed into my bed...and conveniently left the bathroom door unlocked! Well that gave me a very good idea! I wanted to surprise him so I stripped down and wrapped my sexy leopard print velvety bathrobe around me and tiptoed to the bathroom. The water was already running and I started to sing in my mind. * I'm gonna join Darien in the shower! I'm gonna join Darien in the shower!* Slowly I turned the doorknob and opened the door, stepping inside the warm and steamy bathroom. I shut the door quietly and then locked it right before I let my robe drop.  
  
I could see Darien in all his naked godliness standing under the shower head; completely oblivious to the fact that I was standing so close to the shower's steamed up glass door. Well he would know soon enough! I lightly tapped on the glass to get his attention. Seconds later the door opened and I was staring up at him in awe. Oh sure I had seen him naked before, but only in dim light or in the dark and NEVER with water glistening over his entire body like that. I wanted to say something clever and sexy but you have to understand what I was looking at! I mean, he was so incredibly hot!!!! His jet black hair was now sticking to his forehead in all the right places and his well toned muscles, his velvet skin, all was even more breathtaking to see in the bright lights of the bathroom and shower. Oh and I couldn't possibly forget to mention all that water glistening on his entire body now can I? Oh no, not possible to forget THAT! So then you can understand why I was practically speechless at the glorious sight of my dark haired prince; naked and glistening with moisture.   
  
" Hi..." I said softly.   
  
Even if I could have said more, I didn't really need to because Darien suddenly lifted me up into his arms and shut the glass door behind us. *Hmmm...so this is what it feels like to be in the shower with your lover.* And then I was lost with him in the sea of passion. I mindlessly lapped at all the water on his chest and neck, drinking him in and not at all able to think clearly beyond the words 'hot, sexy, mine' and 'want him!' Darien ran his hands through my wet hair and slowly slid them down my back to gently squeeze my butt. Instinctively I slid my leg up and wrapped it around his so that his hardness was pressing against my inner thigh. The warm water made it easier for me to rub against him as I rocked my hips and clung to his shoulders for balance. I buried my face in his neck as I pressed myself harder against him until he almost slipped past my defenses; which wouldn't have mattered if there was no chance of me becoming pregnant. Sigh. It was at that moment of awareness that I moved back from him and that tempting action. For a second our eyes met and we shared a mutual thought; that being that we had to be more careful.   
  
I lapped at the water on his chest, circled his navel and teasingly grazed his waist and thighs with my teeth before licking up all the drops of water. As I gently got down on my knees in front of him I felt his hands go into my hair and massage my shoulders. I gently cupped his balls in my hand and began to lick his shaft in long and teasing strokes before circling the tip with my tongue.   
  
" Serena..." he groaned softly as I continued to tease him, alternating from long, slow licks to short and fast ones before taking all of him into my mouth and sucking hard. I moved back until he was almost out before I slowly moved back down again, all the while teasing him with my tongue until Darien gripped my shoulders so hard that it almost hurt as he pulled me back up again.   
  
" I didn't think it was possible, but dammit Sere! You just keep surprising me! Whatever you've been reading for inspiration, don't ever stop reading it!" I smiled. That article on how to please your man really did help after all. That just proves that no matter how much you know you can always benefit by learning more.  
  
" I'm glad you enjoyed it..." I gasped out before Darien pressed his lips to my neck and gently nibbled, licked and sucked.   
  
My eyes fluttered wildly and my legs were shaking so badly that I could barely stand.   
  
" Darien!" I cried softly as he moved down to nibble at my collar bone before gliding his tongue over one of my hardened nipples.   
  
He teased, circling my areola and then pulling as much of my breast into his mouth as he could, slowly pulling back until only my nipple was pressed between his lips.   
  
" Oh Gods!" I gasped as he proceeded to do the same with my other breast.   
  
I felt the throbbing sensation intensify from between my legs and I suddenly needed him elsewhere. I grasped at his hair and tried to move his head to where I needed the most attention. Suddenly I felt his hand slide between my legs and glide against my wanting flesh until I felt the first few jolts of electricity shoot through me as he rubbed over my swollen jewel. I pressed against his hand, needing him to go harder, faster, anything but this slow, teasing pace!   
  
" Oh please, please Darien!" I whimpered in breathless pants as he kept bringing me close but always pulling me back again. I wanted so much for Darien to end this torture and bring me to climax. I was burning for him, aching for him, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it! He had the power to make me squirm and he knew it, took full advantage of it and I felt like I would die in his arms. But at least I would die happy.  
  
" Darien...." I cried a little louder than I had meant to.   
  
Darien immediately touched a finger to my lips and whispered in my ear. " Ssshhh...Sere, we have to be quiet remember? Now close your eyes and relax, trust in my strength to hold you..."  
  
I did as Darien said and let myself relax as I felt him grip my thighs tightly and settle himself between my legs. And then I felt the velvety strokes of his tongue on the insides on my thighs. He moved in circles and moved inward until without any warning I felt his lips press tightly around my center and his tongue slip deep inside me. Never had I felt something so intense as this. Faster, harder, in and out and then he was flicking the tip of his tongue over my jewel and around it rapidly, like a flickering flame. My legs were shaking, my breathing was laboured and all I could see was flashing white light as I felt the waves of pleasure begin to overwhelm my senses. The end result was well worth all the teasing. It took every bit of strength I had not to scream his name as I shook and tingled all over. My vision didn't return to normal as quickly as it usually did either, and for the first time ever, I was completely spent and exhausted.  
  
" Oh, wow! Oh, Darien..." I sighed as I slowly lowered myself to the floor of the shower, holding onto Darien for balance. The water was starting to get colder which meant our shower was over. Darien shut off the water and opened the door, handing me the only towel we had in this bathroom. I looked at him questioningly.   
  
" But this is the only one in here. What about you?" I asked as I tried to hand it to him. But Darien shook his head.   
  
" No, you use it first Sere, I'll just use it after you're done with it."   
  
" But..."  
  
" No. You're cold and shivering. Use it first. I'll be okay."  
  
I sighed and quickly patted myself dry, pretending not to notice Darien's sudden 'reaction' to my movements. You'd think he found watching me dry myself off erotic or something. I shrugged and handed him the towel, watching as he dried off. But he wasn't making much progress by simply wiping off the water and so I gently took the towel from him and started to pat-dry his entire body in a sensual manner. How I came to learn all this stuff would forever be a mystery, even to me. I guess it was just my instinctive nature or something. Whatever it was I'm pretty sure Darien wouln't be complaining.  
  
" That was pretty daring of you to come in here tonight." Darien whispered as I finished drying him off and pulled on my bathrobe.  
  
" I didn't hear you complaining." I purred as I handed Darien his own black bathrobe. " It's too bad you have to wear this thing."  
  
" Same goes for you Sere, but would you have me walking around without a stitch on?"  
  
I grinned as a wonderful mental image appeared in my head. " Hmmm...yes that would suit me fine as long as you were in my room and I was the only one there to see you."  
  
" Would you be dressed the same way?" Darien asked as he played with the ties on my robe.  
  
" Only if you come to bed with me right now." I purred as I opened the door and led Darien back to my room. Pulling the covers back, I moved the pile of pillows in the center of the bed back into their proper spots while Darien shook his head in disbelief.   
  
" If I didn't know any better I'd think you used to sneak out your bedroom window all the time while growing up. You could have fooled anyone into believing that you were sleeping under all those blankets."  
  
" I told you I wouldn't get caught."   
  
I pulled him to me and brushed my lips over his teasingly. He growled in response and drew me down onto the bed, pressing me into the mattress as he ravished my willing body.   
  
" Oh Serena...you're so beautiful my princess!" he said between his heated, passionate kisses that were driving me crazy with desire for him. * Oh Darien, I love you so much I can hardly think straight.* I thought, running my hands through his hair. Darien slowly licked the side of my neck from my shoulder up to my ear. He paused to suck on my earlobe, moving every so often behind my ear to stroke with his teasing tongue. After a while he slowly licked down to my shoulder and slipped the robe down until it was just off my shoulders. His tongue glided across my collar bone, over my shoulder and up the other side of my neck. He made sure to tease me in just the same way on this side as he had done on the left side until I felt like I was melting in his arms.  
  
******  
  
About an hour or so later, after we had finished our passionate lovemaking, I lay my head on Darien's chest. He gently stroked my hair and I sighed in utter contentment. I'll always remember how it felt to be in his arms that night. I was thinking about how much I loved him and about how this time his touch had been slightly different. He had taken his time and there was an intense emotion with every kiss and caress. But I did not have to consider that for very long because suddenly I heard Darien whisper something to me. I blinked. There was no way I had just heard him say what I had wanted him to say. No, it was just wishful thinking. I lifted my head from his chest and looked into his eyes, searching for the truth.  
  
" What did you just say?" I asked, still hoping that I had heard him say what I was thinking.  
  
" I love you, Sere." he repeated as he ran his fingers through my hair and over my back again.   
  
I swear to you that I wanted to cry right then and there. Never had I dreamed it possible that my love would be returned. I may appear to be confident and to a point I am, but not when it comes to love. I'm not sure I had ever said the words and actually meant them before, but now I felt in my heart that it was true.   
  
" I have been waiting so long to hear you say that! Oh Darien, I love you too! I have for a very long time!" I whispered as I held him closer to me.   
  
" Then I'll say it again. I love you Serena Tsukino."  
  
" And I love you too Darien Shields. Can I ask you something?"  
  
" You can ask me anything you want Sere."  
  
" When did you realize that you loved me?"  
  
Darien smiled. " I figured that you would ask me that. To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. A lot of things come to mind. I remember that when we first met I felt an instant attraction to you, although I was only just turning nine and didn't have a clue what was going on, if you know what I mean." I giggled. Poor Darien, no wonder he used to wear baggy jeans around me. " And then whenever you came here for the weekend I was always happier and I would be disappointed if you weren't coming. I'd miss your laugh, your smile and the light in your eyes. I'd miss you more than I thought was possible and the feelings never went away as I grew up. I found myself wanting to be around you all the time; which was confusing because you were my sister's best friend and we were only twelve years old. I wasn't even supposed to like girls yet, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'd become insanely jealous whenever you had a crush on one of the boys at your school and I stopped having my friends over when you were here because I didn't want them to fall for your charms and take you away from me. And then when you left I was heartbroken and nothing seemed to matter anymore. But I figured that with time it would be easier, but it wasn't! You moved away and I hardly ever saw you, but on the rare occurences that you did come up it was like that first day we met all over again. I was in awe at how you had managed to become even more beautiful than you already had been. That time in tenth grade when you came up for Spring Break to go swimming...I couldn't get the image of you in that blue bikini out of my head for months. And then in eleventh grade, I think you realized that I was lusting after you because you kept teasing me by wearing that tight pink top and miniskirt and swaying your hips as you walked. Yes, I noticed you Sere." He punctuated that remark with a kiss before he continued. " I remember you seduced me to the point that I wanted nothing more than to make love to you until we were both completely exhausted, but I didn't. You were only sixteen and still so innocent. So I held back that night we fooled around on my bed because I didn't know if I would ever see you again."  
  
" But I did come back. And I won't ever leave you like that again." I told him as I nuzzled his neck.  
  
" Yes, you did return to me and I finally feel complete again. You must know that I never, ever wanted Michelle. The only reason I even went to the prom with her was because she asked me, and she looked a bit like you. I figured that if I couldn't have you, I would at least be able to have someone who reminded me of you. But it wasn't enough for me and when she and I broke up, I didn't actually care that much. I have you now and I would never let someone else come between us so she and I broke up because she was moving away to go to college and my hidden reason was that I wanted to be with you."  
  
I sighed, content to fall asleep in his arms. " Darien, will you stay with me tonight? Just hold me until I fall asleep?" I asked, not wanting to fall asleep without him beside me.   
  
" Okay, I'll stay." he whispered as he held me closer and pulled the blankets over us.   
  
" Goodnight Darien." I sighed as I snuggled closer to his warm and still gloriously naked body.   
  
" Goodnight Sere." He whispered as he kissed my forehead.   
  
" I love you." I whispered softly as I slowly drifted off to sleep, smiling when he said " I love you too."  
  
Temptress: Oh please don't be mad at me! I tried, I really did but I just hadn't had any inspiration for a while. Plus the fact that for a while the computer was down and we had to fix the hard drive or something. As you can see, I've shortened the sex scenes in some parts because I really want to just get this story moving. If I wrote out every single detail I'd be sitting here for days trying to write it all out without my family finding out about it. It's not that I'm not allowed to think about sex, I am eighteen now after all, it's just that they would tease me and that will not do. So anyways, tell me what you think as usual because I LOVE getting all those reviews. Especially the ones where you all tell me that my fic is excellent and you want more! 


	18. Chapter 17: The Evening Star

Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires  
  
Author: Temptress_Kitten17  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Believe me if I did I would be so outta here and enjoying a life on some tropical island somewhere.  
  
Chapter 17:   
  
" It's Saturday! It's Saturday!" Raye sang, waking me up from my peaceful dreams.   
  
I groaned and tried to bury myself under all the blankets and pillows, hoping she'd get the hint and leave me alone. She didn't.   
  
" Come on Sere, time to get up! We've got lots to do before we go to the club tonight!" She ripped the pillow away from me and flicked ALL the lights on in my room, momentarily blinding me.   
  
" GAH! Too bright. Too bright!" I cried as I squeezed my eyes shut in an effort to block out the annoying brightness that had suddenly invaded my dark and quiet sanctuary.  
  
" Get up! It's already past noon!" Raye commanded, trying to pull the covers away from me.  
  
I suddenly remembered why that would not be a good idea and pulled the quilts tightly around me.   
  
" Okay, FINE. I'll get up. Just go away for a few minutes and let me wake up on my own okay?"   
  
Raye sighed and left the room calling out, " Fine, but you had better be up in ten minutes or I'll drench your bed with ice water!"   
  
I shivered at the thought and quickly wrapped my bathrobe around my body and grabbed one of my fluffy pink towels; grumbling about inconvenient wake up calls as I showered and did my hair.   
  
Twenty minutes later I sat down at the dining room table with my grilled cheese sandwich and cherry Kool Aid that I had made myself. Raye sat across from me, staring and shaking her head as I ate. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.   
  
" What?" I asked as I put down my sandwich.   
  
Raye pointed at it and made a face. " That's full of carbs ya know."   
  
I shrugged, not getting it. " So? I know that, why's it a problem?"   
  
Raye groaned in frustration. " So, carbs are BAD! Haven't you even heard of the new diet fads that limit carbs? I'm on a low carb diet now, that's why I look so thin!"   
  
I didn't want to make her mad by pointing out that she wasn't as thin as I was so instead I shook my head.   
  
" No, I don't go on diets. I eat what I want when I want and I'm still super thin! So you can cut carbs all you want, just don't bitch at ME for eating them all the time."   
  
Raye sighed. " Fine, but don't cry to me when you can't fit into your jeans anymore." I rolled my eyes.  
  
The 'plans' Raye had for me all day involved her trying all sorts of new looks and hairstyles on me and listing off all the things I wasn't allowed to wear.   
  
" Okay, first thing, DO NOT wear black clothing. Black is my trademark color. Second, don't do that weird thing with your hair. I know you haven't worn it in two buns like Sailor Moon's since you were twelve but still...this is a club for cool people. Third, you HAVE to wear darker makeup than you normally do. That means darker eye shadow and lipstick and be sure to wear mascara as well. Four, if one of Jed's friends start hitting on you, FLIRT BACK. Remember that I have to make a good impression. I'm not saying you have to make out with them, just don't be the Ice Queen around them. And the most important one of all, if you're bored, pretend you're having a good time anyway because this night isn't about fun, it's about me scoring with Jed!" I wanted to die right there. What had I gotten myself into?  
  
*************  
  
Danielle and my dad left for their party around three in the afternoon. A few hours later, Darien came home from work. Raye glared and pointed to the clock.  
  
" What took you so long? We HAVE to meet my friends at the club in an hour! Look at you, you're still in your grubby work clothes! You better go shower and dress into something club-ish right now because I wanna get going!"   
  
I gave Darien a sympathetic look and followed him downstairs with the pretense of finding a necklace to wear with my pink camisole with the black lace over it. As soon as we were both downstairs and out of hearing range I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. I sucked on his bottom lip a few times and then gently pulled away.   
  
" I missed you." I purred in his ear.   
  
I suddenly felt my legs begin to shake and I knew that if I didn't stop now I would lose my self-control and we would never get to that club. I stepped back from him and waited for my heart to stop pounding so hard and fast in my chest.   
  
After what seemed like minutes, I finally found my voice. " I think we both need to cool off for a bit. I'm going to finish getting ready while you have your shower and get dressed. And make sure to wear your black leather jacket because you look so damn hot in it! I'm sure they have a lot of dark booths for making out...but hurry cuz your sister is getting impatient!  
  
Darien nodded. " Yeah, I know. But suddenly this club we're going to sounds like fun. I'll see ya in a few minutes okay?"   
  
I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then as he turned toward the bathroom door I playfully squeezed his butt through his jeans before walking to my room, feigning innocence. I tried to ignore the sound of the shower as I applied the dark purple eye shadow, black mascara and bright reddish-pink lipstick. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, shocked at what I saw. I looked so different from the sweet and innocent little sixteen year old I once had been. In this dark red halter top and black skirt and wearing darker makeup, I actually looked my age. Not only that, this new look perfectly matched my new outlook on life AND I was every bit the temptress sex kitten in this outfit. Briefly I considered changing my wardrobe to reflect my newly developed sense of self as I pinned up my boring old ponytail and turned it into a messy updo; spraying lots of hair spray and adding glitter gel to keep the lose strands in place. I slipped into my seldom worn black, strappy high heels and headed upstairs. Raye's jaw dropped in surprise when she saw me.  
  
" Oh my god! Who are you and what did you do with my conservative, innocent step-sister?" she said as I showed off my new look.   
  
" I told you I didn't need a makeover!" I said, checking to make sure my hair would stay up before spraying more hair spray over it.   
  
" I know but I never thought that you would change your look so much. My god Sere, you're going to make any guy who ever picked on you feel like kicking himself in the groin!" I smiled at the compliment.   
  
Just then Darien came upstairs all clean and dressed in his black jeans, black shirt and his leather jacket. His hair was spiked with gel and I had to look away before I threw myself at him. Darien must not have recognized me because he glanced over at Raye.   
  
" I didn't know I was driving one of your friends to the club too." I giggled and Darien went pale.   
  
" Serena? You looked so different that I actually thought...WHY are you dressed so different?"   
  
I shrugged, pretending that I had no idea why Darien was suddenly so concerned about my clothes.   
  
" Why do you care so much? You don't own me and I'm old enough to dress like this anyway!"   
  
Darien shook his head and gave me the look that informed me that he would be VERY overprotective tonight. If Raye noticed the vibe between us she didn't say anything as we all piled into Darien's car and took off to the Evening Star.  
  
*******************  
  
" We're here!" Raye announced as we pulled up to what used to be an abandoned warehouse downtown.   
  
So much for my wish for them to use the old place as an outlet shopping center! It had undergone a major transformation in only a few years. There was a bright and flashing neon sign with stars all around the lettering that spelled out 'Evening Star.' There were hundreds of cars parked in the parking lot and women ages sixteen to twenty-one were dressed in leather, dark makeup and high heels. The guys all had on tight jeans and gel in their hair. It was obvious what sort of groups came to this place. Raye's eyes sparkled with excitement.   
  
" Isn't this place the coolest? I'm gonna go find Jed and the guys now! Later Sere!"   
  
She disappeared through the crowd and left me and Darien in the parking lot. I turned to him and smiled.   
  
" Well, are you ready to go inside?" I asked.   
  
Darien sighed and led me into the building where the loud dance music nearly caused me to go deaf.   
  
" MY GOD THIS IS SO LOUD!" I shouted over the noise so that Darien could hear me.   
  
" I KNOW! HOW CAN SHE STAND IT?" He replied as he took my hand and led me to the door across from the dance hall.   
  
I looked at him quizically. " WHERE ARE WE GOING?" I asked him.   
  
" TO THE QUIETER AREA OF THIS PLACE! THERE'S A SEPARATE ROOM WHERE THEY SERVE FOOD AND DRINKS!!! I FIGURED YOU MIGHT WANT TO EAT A LITTLE BEFORE HITTING THE DANCE FLOOR!" I licked my lips and nodded.   
  
" YOU READ MY MIND!" I said as we stepped through the doors and into what can only be described as one of those little restaurants with all those dark, private booths.   
  
Darien led me to one and had me sit down. " Okay Sere, what'll it be? I've saved up lots of money for this date so don't starve yourself to save me money."   
  
I smiled sweetly. " So this is a date. Hmm, in that case I think I'll have you with chocolate, whipped cream, strawberries and make that to go." I purred, licking my lips.   
  
Darien's eyes darkened at the suggestion. " I'll have YOU the same way...but that's for dessert. What do you want to eat while we're waiting for dessert?"   
  
I shrugged. " I'm not sure why, but fries and a Coke sound really good right now!" Darien bent down and kissed my cheek before leaving to get our food.  
  
Not long before he left I felt someone's presence. I looked up, expecting to see Darien but instead it was a tall guy with white blond hair and ice blue eyes.   
  
" Can I help you?" I asked, looking around for any sign of Darien.   
  
" I hope so." he said as he glanced over my body appreciatively. " I was wondering if you are perhaps someone that I once knew."   
  
I tensed. He couldn't possibly be one of those idiots that I had put up with in my old school.   
  
" That depends, who do you think I am?"   
  
Just then Raye appeared with a guy who I could only assume was Jed and his group of friends.   
  
" Oh good Sere! I see you've met Scott! He's Jed's older cousin!"   
  
I blinked. Scott...that was the name of the annoying jerk who had made my life hell during sixth grade. But it couldn't possibly be him. After all, there were LOTS of guys my age named Scott. I didn't like the look in his eyes at hearing my name. Nor did I like the fact that I had to play nice and NOT shoot him down around Raye and Jed. But I was VERY tempted to kill him, especially when I felt his hand touch my arm.   
  
" Sere huh? Is that short for Serena by any chance? As is Serena Tsukino, the ice princess?"   
  
I gasped. It WAS him! I pulled my arm away.   
  
" Scott Walker, I should've known you'd grow up to be even more obnoxious than you were in sixth grade!" I said icily.   
  
Jed was obviously confused by my attitude toward his cousin so I decided to explain without using all those big and confusing words just why I was acting so cold toward Scott.   
  
" Scott used to be in my class from grades three to six. He teased me and made my life hell during those years so you can understand why I want nothing to do with him!"   
  
Scott touched my arm again. I wanted to scrub that patch of skin raw until his touch was erased completely!   
  
" Yeah, that was really stupid of me! If I'd known you would be so freaking hot now I probably would have been nicer! Damn Serena! I didn't think your boobs could get any bigger after I saw you with Amy and Ann a few years ago but DAMN!"   
  
I rolled my eyes. " Will you please stop staring and drooling over me already? I DID warn you and your idiot friends that I would be a knockout AND that I would reject your advances so get over yourself and while you're at it, get away from me! Tell your little buddies that if they EVER try to hit on me I'll have no choice but to rip off any appendage that either touches or offends me in any way!" I glared at Scott hoping he'd get the hint and vanish. He didn't, I guess stupidity runs in the family.   
  
" Serena, I'm sorry that my cousin was such an idiot when you were growing up, but I'm sure he's sorry. Besides, you look like you could use a distraction. Come party with us! Your sister and I would love some company out on the dance floor."   
  
I shook my head. "Sorry but my date will be back any minute and I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate it if I left to dance with somebody else."   
  
I glanced at Raye and pleaded with her not to say anything. She sighed and nodded slowly. Just then Darien returned and Scott immediately bolted out of the room, Jed soon following. Raye looked behind her long enough to see Darien kiss me on the cheek again and set down our food. He didn't see his sister with her mouth hanging open in shock and disbelief. But I did, and I knew we couldn't hide the truth from her anymore.  
  
" She knows, Darien." I told him as he slipped into the booth beside me.   
  
" Who knows and what do they know?" he asked.   
  
I sighed and nodded toward to spot where Raye was sitting with Jed and his friends. " Raye! She saw you kiss me a few minutes ago. We're gonna have to do some damage control before she ruins everything. We have to tell her."   
  
Darien put his arm around me. " Then we'll tell her. I'm sure she'll understand and maybe you won't have to sleep alone tonight."   
  
I stood up and walked over to Raye's booth. " Raye we..."   
  
" Need to talk! Yeah, I know!" she finished for me as she stood up and followed me back to my booth.   
  
Once I sat down next to Darien and she sat across from us, she grinned.   
  
" Okay spill! I KNEW there was something going on between the two of you! I want answers!" she demanded.   
  
I shrugged. " What do you wanna know?" I asked.   
  
Raye rolled her eyes. " Duh! EVERYTHING! How about you tell me exactly what's going on for starters and then how about telling me when exactly this happened???? I'm not talking about the attraction part either because you two have ALWAYS been attracted to each other. Geez, it's about time you got together! What took you so long anyway?"   
  
" You mean you knew about us all along?" Darien and I asked at the same time. Raye nodded.   
  
" Well duh! If you two hadn't gotten together by now I was going to lock you both in the linen closet until something happened! I've been trying to get you both to realize you're meant to be together since day one! All the sleepovers in the tree fort when me and Sammy would suddenly get scared and leave you two all alone while we slept in our own rooms, my taking off all the time when it's just the three of us? All an attempt to get you both to act on your feelings! I go to bed early just so that you can make out in the TV room uninterrupted. So when exactly did my long term plan start to get results?"   
  
I looked at Darien and put my hand on his thigh. " Just before school started this year. I got a bit jealous that Darien had a girlfriend and I realized I could end up losing him...but he didn't even HAVE a girlfriend anymore! Raye, that was an attempt to make me jealous wasn't it? What did you tell Darien about Andrew?"   
  
Raye smiled sheepishly. " That you and Andrew were hot and heavy! Okay, so it was manipulative but it worked! You two are FINALLY together!"   
  
Raye was acting like this was her greatest triumph or something.   
  
" So you won't tell anyone then?" I asked hopefully. Raye shook her head.   
  
" Not anyone who counts anyway! Jed's gonna figure it out on his own but he already knows you're not REALLY my sister anyways so it won't matter! Speaking of Jed, I'm gonna leave you two alone for your date! I'll be back in a few hours...oh, and Darien? Why don't you show Sere the REST of this place!"  
  
" What did she mean by that?" I asked him after Raye left.   
  
" Never mind. My sister has a tendency to stick her nose in other people's private lives! She pretty much told me to take you upstairs." Darien replied.   
  
" What's upstairs?" I asked, already having an idea about what Raye had suggested.   
  
" The Evening Star isn't just a hangout for teens. If it was, they would have charged us admission into the place. Oh sure they get money by selling food and drinks but that's only pocket change. The real money is made by running the hotel upstairs. It's off limits to anyone under eighteen but they only ID the person who's paying for the room. Raye's friends have managed to sneak up there a couple times but thankfully she's NEVER been upstairs! My friends told me about it. "   
  
Yep, just what I thought! It was a place to go if you couldn't go home to have sex.   
  
" Oh." I said. " Are they nice rooms? Is there a hot tub?"   
  
Darien choked on his soft drink. " Why did you just ask that?" I shrugged.   
  
" Just curious...so how much is it?"   
  
Darien shook his head. " You can't be serious! You'd actually consider going up there?" he asked in disbelief.   
  
" Why not? If it's a nice, clean room with a clean hot tub OR bathtub AND it's affordable...you're not even a little bit tempted? I wonder if they have a mini fridge with chocolate sauce, whipped cream and strawberries...could you tie someone to the bed frame easily with silk scarves or is the headboard too solid?"   
  
" SERE!" Darien gasped.   
  
I blushed. " Sorry, got lost in my thoughts...are you sure you're not tempted?"   
  
Darien grinned. " Oh I'm very tempted. But there's just one little problem. You're NOT eighteen yet and it's $100 a night. The stuff you've obviously been thinking about doing for a while could easily be done at home for free! And now that Raye knows about us and our parents are away..."   
  
" Gotcha! We DO have strawberries, chocolate sauce and whipped cream right?" I licked my lips in anticipation of the great and delicious things that would occur later that night.   
  
" No, but there are a few grocery stores that don't close until 3 AM. We'll pick up anything you want on the way home."   
  
I swear I couldn't help myself at that moment. It was dark and we were practically alone so I took advantage of the situation and pulled Darien to me for a deep and intoxicating kiss. One kiss soon turned into twenty until I felt my back being pressed against the cushioned wall of the booth; my legs wrapped around Darien's hips. I let out a low moan as I felt him lightly sucking and nibbling at my neck, his hands running over my body and cupping my breasts, teasing my nipples into hardened buds with his thumbs.   
  
" Darien." I sighed, rubbing myself against him, desperate for my release. " Oh gods I need you..." I whimpered.   
  
Just then I heard a distinctly feminine voice behind us. " Oh migod! Serena is that you?"  
  
I looked up to see the face of someone I'd never have expected to see in this place.   
  
" Huh? Amy, what the hell are you doing here? You said you had to work and study all weekend!" I asked her, angry that my best friend would lie to me like that.   
  
" And you told ME you were still a virgin, but I still find you here practically having sex with someone I've never even met before!"   
  
I pulled my skirt down over my legs and sat up, gently pushing Darien away so that we weren't practically joined at the hip( literally) anymore.   
  
" Sorry Ames, but I couldn't exactly announce it to the world just yet. Not until I was sure he felt the same way! But now I know. Amy, this is Darien Shields, my boyfriend. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner but we had to keep this a secret. If our parents ever found out..."   
  
Amy looked us over and then gasped, her eyes widening with the realization. " Holy shit! This is Darien Shields? As in your STEP-BROTHER Darien Shields? Holy shit! Am I in a soap opera or something?"   
  
I shook my head and grabbed her arm, forcing her to sit down. "Shhh! Keep it down! Yes this is Darien but relax! Our parents aren't even married so it's fine! All you need to know is that we're in love and we have been since we first met nine years ago! Now it's your turn! Tell me why you're even here when you said you had to work?" I hissed.   
  
Amy sighed. " Okay, first of all I wanna tell you how sorry I am for lying to you, but my parents were home and I couldn't exactly tell you what I was REALLY doing. But since you've caught me, I'll come clean. I came here to meet with Zack since my parents don't want me seeing him anymore. So we have to sneak around and stuff so that none of our parents find out that we're still together. PLEASE don't mention this to anyone you guys! If my parents find out that I've been lying about working late they'll KILL me!"   
  
I pretended to think about it even though I would NEVER betray my best friend, at least not if they're being careful and are in no danger whatsoever.   
  
" I'll keep your secret as long as you keep mine and Darien's. At least until we tell our parents that is!" I assured her.   
  
Amy's eyes lit up and she smiled in gratitude. " Thank you Serena! I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have a great best friend like you!"   
  
" Don't mention it! Now go to your boyfriend. He looks lonely over there all by himself."   
  
Amy licked her lips and glanced over toward the tall, blond eighteen year old hottie standing by the entrance to what I could only guess was the hotel upstairs.   
  
" He won't be for long!" Amy declared as she made her way toward her boyfriend, leaving me and Darien behind.   
  
I watched as she and Zack disappeared through the glass doors and then turned to Darien, smiling coyly.   
  
" Well, I guess I'll have to ask Amy tomorrow whether or not there's a hot tub or jacuzi bathtub in the hotel room."   
  
Darien laughed softly. " You don't give up do you?"   
  
I shook my head. " Nope! I'm stubborn and I don't stop until I get what I want. Come on Dare...it could be my early birthday present..."  
  
" What could be your early birthday present?" Raye asked as she approached us.   
  
" Nothing!" Darien said out of habit.   
  
Raye rolled her eyes. " Oh riiiiggghhht! Like I'm supposed to believe that? No matter! I'm bored now. Jed went home since he has to get up at six tomorrow for work. So now there's nothing to do! Can we go yet or are you two still not over the thrill of making out in a public place?"   
  
I blushed at the memory, and then I remembered Darien's touch and my skin started to tingle again. I knew I had to get home before I jumped Darien right there on the table.   
  
" I'm ready to go too Darien!" I declared as I stood up on shaky legs.   
  
Darien must have noticed because he put his arm around me to stop me from falling as we walked toward the exit.   
  
" Oh! But before we go home we have to stop off at the grocery store for some...stuff." I reminded him.   
  
Raye grinned, probably trying to guess what the 'stuff' was that we needed.   
  
" Right. Raye can wait in the car while we get everything!"   
  
Raye pouted. "Awww come on! I was the one who kept trying to get you two to hook up all the time! What stuff? Is it fun stuff? Tell me!"   
  
Darien and I just grinned as we drove to the store. Tonight would be a night neither of us would ever forget.  
  
Temptress: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Just so you know, I read all of your reviews and saved the ones that made me ecstatically happy! Now whenever I think I suck I just reread all those positive comments and I'm back on cloud nine. You tell me to never quit writing? Well I'm asking you all to never stop reviewing my works because without your feedback I would've quit a long time ago! Thanks so much! Since my poor fingers are aching, I'm gonna have to take a break from the computer for a while. I don't wanna get Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and the only two fingers on my left hand that aren't aching are my index finger and my thumb. I haven't typed with only one or two fingers since I was thirteen so you'll understand how hard it is to type accurately at this time! Hope to hear from you all soon!  
  
Temptress_Kitten17 


	19. Chapter 18: Soul mates

Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires  
  
Author: Temptress_Kitten17  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sailor Moon but sadly I do not. If I did though, Mamoru would be a real person and therefore he would be mine. Oh the fun we would have...  
  
:Temptress blinks and suddenly is snapped out of her very vivid fantasies: Oh! Sorry about that. My mind was wandering...now where was I? Oh yes! Sailor Moon does not belong to me and I'm only using the characters so that they can have a little bit of fun.  
  
Chapter 18:   
  
" So what did you get?" Raye asked as Darien and I returned to the car, tossing our bags onto the floor by my feet. " You don't have to know EVERYTHING Raye." I replied as I sat down in the passenger's seat and allowed Darien to shut the door for me before going to his side and starting the car. " Awww, come on. I won't tell anybody. What naughty things are you planning to do tonight?" I rolled my eyes. " You DO realize that you're asking for the details of your own BROTHER'S sex life!" I said in hopes that she would shut up and quit asking. It really wasn't any of her business what I had planned tonight. Raye made a face. " Ew! I didn't realize it until now...but now that you mention it, I want only the PG version of what you're planning instead. So, are you gonna tell me or do I have to guess?" I sighed and looked at Darien as he tried very hard to concentrate on the road. " Raye, stop asking already! You don't need to know. Besides, it's all stuff from Cosmopolitan Magazine! You've probably already done half of the stuff I'm gonna do." Raye grinned. " Okay, so what's in the bag? I bet I can guess the contents before we get home!" She challenged. I sighed in defeat. If it would shut her up I'd play her game. " Fine. Knock yourself out!" I replied, picking up the bag and waiting for her to guess the contents. " Okay then. Well the first one is a no brainer! You obviously got a box of condoms." I pulled the box out and held it up for her to see. " Well duh. But that was an easy one. Next?" " A bottle of that lube that heats up on contact with your skin! Oh, and you probably got some of those flavored massage oils and the latest issue of Cosmo!" She was too damn smart. I held up the items she had listed off before putting them back in the bag. " Next?" I asked her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Darien shifting uncomfortably in his seat. I knew he couldn't wait to get back to the house and start playing with all the stuff we'd bought. Oh and there were so many things in the magazine that I wanted to try. " Hmmm... what would you like to do...I know! You'd want to take a bath with him! Is there a type of bubble bath and soaps in there?" I nodded and held up the items. She was getting too good at this guessing game. " Let's see, you're gonna take a nice and erotic bubble bath with him. Now since you're still minors and therefore can't get alcohol...I know! You bought strawberries and chocolate squares so you can have some chocolate dipped strawberries to eat in the tub! But knowing you, Sere, you're not just gonna eat them in the bath tub. You've got whipped cream and chocolate sauce in that bag too, don't you?" I nodded and handed her the bag. " I don't think Darien can concentrate on driving when you keep reminding him of what I'm going to do with him tonight, so go ahead and look through the rest of the bag. You've already guessed everything else anyway and there's no point in stopping you when you're just going to keep guessing." Raye eagerly went through the bag, grinning. " Why Serena, I never realized just how naughty you've become!" Raye teased as she pulled out the two silky scarves we'd gotten in the jewelry and makeup section of the store. I blushed and snatched the scarves from her. " There's a lot you don't know about me, but you don't need to know so much anyway. So if you've finished satisfying your curiosity then I would like you to give me the bag back!" I said as we neared our street.   
  
Raye pretended to pout as she handed the bag back to me. " Okay fine. But why did you buy a bunch of trashy novels? I didn't think you'd need to read when you have my brother." I placed my hand on Darien's thigh as we pulled into the driveway. " Because I'll need them once I go back home again. Besides, they give me ideas. Oh look! We're home!" I quickly gathered up the bags and opened the door quickly. Darien was already running for the front door, keys in his hands as he tried to steady his hands enough to put the key in the lock. Raye giggled and took the keys from him. " I'll unlock it. You two just worry about getting inside without jumping each other." Easier said than done! The look in Darien's eyes made me weak with desire. Once we were inside and the door was shut and locked behind us, I raced him to the bathroom, not even bothering to pull off my high heels first. Darien caught me in his arms and lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. " I'll leave you two alone!" Raye called to us as she ran downstairs to her room. I immediately pressed my lips to Darien's as soon as I heard the door close. He pressed me between him and the wall as he ground his lower body into mine. I could feel his hardness straining against his jeans as he pressed harder against me. The skirt I wore was now above my thighs, revealing my sexy leopard print panties. " Darien..." I moaned as he left my lips and began sucking on my neck hungrily. He thrust against me again, his hands sliding up my back and resting at the back of my neck. He untied the strings of my halter top, pulling it down to reveal my matching, strapless bra. " Gods Sere, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" I moaned in response as I felt his lips and tongue brush over the spot just beneath my earlobe. " Oh gods, Darien! You have no idea what that does to me!" I purred seductively. " Don't I?" he whispered huskily as he pressed hard against me, causing me to cry out. " I think it's time for us to stop for a bit and make those strawberries before we forget and they go bad." I reminded him, not really wanting to stop. But I really wanted to try out all the other things we hadn't had a chance to do yet. Besides, we had all night and morning to ourselves. There was no need to rush things tonight.  
  
**************  
  
As soon as we placed the strawberries in the fridge to cool Darien and I headed downstairs with our bags. " So what should we try first?" I purred as I held up the can of whipped cream and the bottle of chocolate sauce. Darien's eyes held that light in them that told me he was up to something. " How about you just lay down on my bed and let me decide..." I did just that, pulling him down with me. He brushed his lips over mine gently. But I didn't want gentle at the moment. I needed him badly and I knew just how to get what I wanted. I slipped my hand into the front pocket of his jeans and rubbed over him through the fabric. Darien's eyes went wide as I smiled seductively up at him . " Oh no you don't! I can't have you distracting me..." he said before sitting up and going through the bag until he pulled out the two scarves. " You're sure you're okay with this?" he asked as he secured one of my wrists to the metal bars on the head board. Hell yeah! For some reason it was highly arousing to be restrained in such a way. A few years ago I would have protested and said it was wrong, but now it felt so right. " Yes! Please Darien. I trust you..." I sighed as he bound my other wrist to the headboard. " Comfortable?" he asked as he removed his clothes, standing gloriously naked before me. " Mhmmm. And highly aroused..." I purred. " That's the point." He produced the can of whipped cream and sprayed it around my nipple. I gasped, " It's cold." Darien lowered his head to my breast and began to lick it off. " Not for long..." I groaned as he slowly brushed his lips and tongue over his special 'dessert.' He was barely even touching my skin and already I was on fire with need for him. " Please Darien!" I whimpered. " I don't think you're in any position to be telling me what to do..." he teased me as he sprayed whipped cream onto my other nipple, giving it the same attention. " This was your plan all along wasn't it? Tie me to the bed so that I can't 'distract' you."   
  
" It was a brilliant idea wasn't it? Now I've got you right where I want you and you can't stop me from taking my time. Remember, we've got ALL night and morning to ourselves. You can't blame me for wanting to take advantage of the situation. Now stop trying to rush things and just enjoy!" Oh I was enjoying every touch, but I was NOT enjoying the fact that every time I was close to the edge, he'd stop and wait for me to calm down enough before bringing me back up again. It was torture, but still the best torture I could ever imagine. Once every trace of whipped cream had been licked off he began to drizzle the chocolate sauce down the sides of my breasts and over my upper arms before cleaning it off by making circular movements with his teasing and wicked tongue. " Mmmm...you're the best dessert I've ever tasted. Can I have you for the rest of my life?" Darien asked before gently sucking on my neck. " If you're a good boy you just might be rewarded..." My legs were shaking and Darien gripped my thighs tightly before moving between them. " Tell me what you want Sere." I gripped the headboard tightly when I felt his lips just a few inches below my belly button. Gods he was so close. If I'd had my hands free I would have been grasping his hair in a silent plea for him to keep going. " I...I want...I want..." Darien suddenly slid his tongue into me and I let out a cry as he brought me to the edge again. " Oh please. Please. PLEASE! Darien..." I almost screamed, gripping the headboard tightly. And then he moved away and grabbed our protection. As soon as he slid it on he moved above me, his manhood straining at my entrance. " This is what you want?" he asked as he stared into my eyes. " Yes, please!" I sighed with sheer pleasure as I felt him thrust hard and fast, slipping almost all the way out and then pushing all the way back in again. I wanted to hold him tightly and never let go. Since my hands were busy being tied to the headboard I had no choice but to be creative. I wrapped my legs tightly around him, squeezing my thighs and clamping down on him as he thrust even deeper than before. It was in those few moments that I realized why Darien had kept teasing me to the edge but not allowing me to have my release. My orgasm washed over me wave after wave until I didn't think it could get any more intense. And then it did and I was screaming his name, locking him inside me and squeezing as tightly as I could, anything to make the sensations last a little bit longer. " Serena!" he moaned as his hands grasped my hair and he shook uncontrollably above me. After a few minutes he gently slipped out and off of me to dispose of the condom. He then returned and began to untie my wrists, caressing them gently before bringing them to his lips.  
  
" That was incredible!" I told him once I was able to sit up without feeling dizzy. " Yeah, it definitely was." Darien agreed as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. I suddenly realized that I was sticky from the chocolate and whipped cream. " As nice as this is we really should clean ourselves up AND we might want to throw the sheets in the washing machine. We've got chocolate all over us and the bed!" I handed him his robe and put on my own before helping him strip the bed of the blankets and bedsheets. Together we carried them into the laundry room and tossed them in the washing machine. " I'm going to go get our bath ready for us." Darien said, gathering up all the bath oils and a few scented candles. " You don't want me to help?" I asked him. Darien shook his head. " If you help me we won't even get to the part where we fill the tub with water. No, you just worry about not eating all those strawberries in the fridge while I set everything up." I giggled at that comment. Darien knew I would have a very hard time resisting the temptation. " Just one?" I pleaded. " And 'just one' will become ' just one more' and pretty soon it'll become ' well, there's only one left anyway'. No, I don't think you can have just one Sere. You can wait a few minutes first so that I can feed them to you myself." I pretended to pout even though my mind kept filling with images of me and Darien in the bathtub. I was in his arms and he was feeding me strawberries. " Okay, I'll try to control myself then." I promised him as he headed upstairs. I quickly turned the washing machine on and almost ran down the hall and up the stairs. But before I could get to the stairs Raye's bedroom door swung open and she stepped out in her red tank top and silky PJ bottoms. The matching bathrobe that her father had brought her from his trip to Japan was draped loosely around her shoulders. " Don't flood the bathroom though I know you probably will. Geez I never thought you and Darien would leave that bed with the way you kept screaming each other's names. I bet you only stopped cuz the bed broke. Poor Darien, guess he'll have to sleep in YOUR room from now on." I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs, but not before calling back down to her, " You're talking about your BROTHER, Raye!" I heard her quickly shut the door and didn't have to look to know that her face was now the same color as her robe. Chuckling to myself for finally finding an effective way to stop her from asking for the intimate details of my sex life, I climbed the stairs and headed toward the kitchen.  
  
************  
  
I sank down into the hot water and bubbles and sighed with contentment, pressing my back against Darien's chest. He had treated me like a princess tonight. When I had stepped into the bathroom I had practically melted. Darien had lit several small candles and turned off the harsh florescent lights, soft music was playing on the portable stereo that sat on the bathroom counter and there was a nice, hot bubble bath and an even hotter boyfriend standing beside it in his bathrobe. I smiled, placing the plate of strawberries on the edge of the tub before locking the door and removing his robe. Darien untied the sash of my own robe and pushing it off my shoulders. " You're so beautiful." he said. Then he stepped into the tub and gently pulled me down with him. I settled between his legs and he poured the water over my head and began to wash my hair. I'd felt like the luckiest woman in the world as he rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and began to trickle water over my back and shoulders before grabbing my citrus scented bath gel and running his soapy hands over my shoulders. He had taken his time, first washing my back, then my sides and finally his hands had slid up my ribcage and circled my nipples. It was so sensually erotic that I couldn't stop the sighs of pleasure from escaping my throat. And then I had turned around and mirrored what he had done for me, letting my fingers wander until I was so close to his hardness that he had to grab my hands to stop me from teasing him too much. And then he had wrapped his arms around me and kissed me breathless before quickly slipping a hand under the water and sliding it between my thighs. He'd brought me to my climax within fifteen minutes and I had sank down into the water afterward, resting my head against his chest. After a few minutes he'd begun to feed me the strawberries, occasionally placing one between his lips for us to share.   
  
" If there's anything better than being here with you tonight I haven't found it." I purred as Darien picked up the very last of the chocolate strawberries and traced my bottom lip with it. I happily opened my mouth and was rewarded with the sweet taste of my favorite fruit combined with my favorite type of candy. " I don't think we could find anything better if we tried...unless we count our honeymoon night, but that's far off into the future." I sat up and turned around to look at him, my soft breasts lightly grazing his hard chest in the process. " I'm sorry, I must be dreaming again. Did you just say something about us one day getting married?" Darien placed a gentle kiss on my lips before gazing into my eyes. He wasn't lying; the emotions reflected in those blue orbs said everything. " If you were not sitting between my legs and we were out of the bath tub I would have gotten down on one knee. Yes Serena, when we're older and when we've both finished college I would like you to be my wife. I've waited so long for you and I love you more than I could possibly explain. I want to hold you, protect you and care for you, always and forever. Will you be my wife one day when we're older?"   
  
I thought about it for a few seconds, the memories of my childhood flashing before my eyes. My parents had done nothing but fight until they finally divorced when I was six years old. I remembered the time my father had simply left one day after a particularly bad argument and I had cried at the door, begging him to stay. I'd grown up with more responsibilities than a kid should have, and I had taken them on without anyone telling me I had to. My mom raised me and my brother by herself; working long hours and sacrificing all of her free time to give us the life we deserved. I unconsciously took on the role of 'mother' as I got older and Mom worked later. I learned to cook dinner for the both of us and always left extra for Mom the second I turned twelve and was therefore old enough to stay home without a babysitter. I knew that Darien's father had practically abandoned him and Raye when she was still just a baby. We had both grown up knowing the pain of divorce. Would love truly keep us from making the same mistakes as our parents had? I thought about our future together. We'd probably have beautiful children and a house with a yard...but what if something happened to him, or me? What if one day he left me and I was forced to raise our children alone. Alone...I was always alone. But I didn't have to be. Darien could make me forget that I had grown up feeling alone all the time. And that was when I suddenly wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. " Yes! Of course I will!" I cried happily. Darien's arms encircled my waist and he pulled my body even closer to his. " I love you Sere. I always have and I always will."   
  
" I love you too Darien. I want to be yours, forever and ever."   
  
" Then we're gonna have to tell our parents that you and I are boyfriend and girlfriend pretty soon..."  
  
I stiffened in his warm embrace. My father was going to kill Darien in the most painful way imaginable for taking his precious daughter away from him and taking her innocence without marrying her first. " Or, we could NOT tell my father and just let our mothers tell him and force him to accept it. Think Dare, if you told him that you have secretly been making love to me every night since I first came back here you'd be dead ten times before you even hit the ground! I don't want to lose you so I think Dad should be the last person to find out so that when he tries to kill you, everyone else will be there to stop him." Darien shuddered at the idea of my overprotective father becoming homicidal once he found out his precious baby daughter was no longer a virgin and that the young man he had helped raise for nine years had been the one to take it from her. " That sounds like a good idea. Ken is scary when he's playing the role of overprotective father. I've watched him interrogate every boy that my sister has ever brought home and it wasn't pretty. I really don't like the idea of being one of those boys, especially since he JUST got you back." I nodded. That was just what my father needed right now, to have someone steal me away from him again. But this time I wasn't leaving him out of bitterness. I was leaving because I was growing up and I had found my soul mate. Daddy would have to understand that and accept that I wasn't a little girl anymore.   
  
****************  
  
I woke up late that morning in Darien's soft, warm bed. The covers were loosely draped over the lower half of my naked body but I wasn't the least bit cold. I could never be cold when I was in Darien's arms. I lifted my head from the pillow that we had shared and placed light kisses over his neck as he slept. 'I must have tired him out last night.' I thought to myself as my hand slid down his stomach and my fingers brushed teasingly over his hip and slowly moved inward. Darien moaned but still he did not wake up so I continued to touch him. ' At least parts of him have woken up...' I mused as I brushed my lips over his chest and continued to caress his hardened member. Suddenly I felt his hands grip my shoulders and pull me back up to him. He slowly opened his eyes after brushing his lips over my own. " Good Morning Beautiful!" he said huskily as he began to stroke my waist and thigh. I slid my leg over his and pulled myself closer to his warm body. " Mmm...good morning Darien." I purred, still stroking him. Suddenly Darien smiled mischievously and I felt the hand on my hip slip between my legs. " If we keep doing this we'll never leave this bed..." Darien said even as he continued to rub his thumb over my clit. " Oooohhhh! I like that idea...let's just stay here then!" I moaned when I felt him slip his fingers inside me. " I think I've found something you like..." Darien teased as he continued to thrust his fingers into me. " Darien!" I cried out when I felt him touch a very sensitive spot I hadn't even known existed before he'd discovered it. " Correction," he continued as he hit the spot again and again until I felt myself reaching my peak. " I've DEFINITELY found something you REALLY REALLY like!" I practically screamed his name as I climaxed. " I need you now!" I cried as I reached for the box on the night stand and grabbing one of the foil packets. I tore the wrapper and slid the condom on his stiff length before crying out in satisfaction as I impaled myself on his member. Our coupling was short but incredibly passionate and I exploded around him seconds before he reached his own climax.   
  
After having a shower together that lasted longer than what we had planned, we dressed and headed upstairs for a late breakfast. Raye sat at the dining table already with a plate of pancakes sitting in the center and two extra plates placed beside each other. Raye smiled up at us and motioned for us to sit down. " I heard you two screaming each other's names and then I heard the shower running so I figured you both would come up here soon for something to eat. So I decided to make pancakes for us since you both need to replenish all that energy you used up all night and morning." Darien and I both blushed at her comments. Had we really been that loud? " Thanks Raye! I'm starved!" I piled four pancakes onto my plate before grabbing the cut up strawberries and icing sugar to sprinkle on top. Darien sat closer to me and his thigh pressed intimately into mine. " So, what do you two have planned for today besides spending a lot of time in bed together?" Raye asked suddenly. I nearly choked on my pancakes.   
  
" Must you always make comments about our sex life?" Darien asked her after making sure that I would not choke on my breakfast.  
  
" Sorry! Couldn't help myself! So, what DO you two have planned?"  
  
" Well, we were going to see a movie together, check out the new pizza place and then come home to inform our parents of our relationship." Darien said.  
  
Raye winced. " You sure that's a good idea? I mean, Mom's been in on my plan all along but telling Ken... What do you want on your tombstone Darien?"   
  
Dani had known all along? It seemed to me that practically every member of my family had been in on the plan to get us together. So that meant that Darien and I hadn't been fooling anybody but ourselves.  
  
" Who else knows? Does my mother know? Does SAMMY know about us? What about your friends, Raye. Have THEY been in on this plan to get me and Darien together too?" I could not believe that my own family would keep this huge secret from me all these years! And I had been so scared that when they found out I would lose everything!   
  
" Serena, calm down. If you'd just listen to me for once you'd know that we were only trying to help you..." Raye tried to explain. Darien put his arm around me as pulled me closer, shielding me from the pain his sister was causing me.  
  
" Raye, that's enough. Can't you understand that Serena's upset right now? I don't blame her because all these years we've been trying to hide our feelings for each other. We thought it was for the best because of our family situation and yet we could have avoided all that pain and heartbreak if we'd known that it was okay to be in love. If you knew and you truly wanted us to be happy you could have said something three years ago when Sere first came back to me. But no, you kept quiet and I thought I would never see her again! And all this time you and our mother and who knows who else have been trying to get us together?"  
  
" What?" I flinched when I heard my father's voice. I turned my head to see him and Dani standing at the entrance to the dining room, his eyes fixed on me and Darien. Dani placed her hand on his arm to keep him from strangling her son.   
  
" Ken, calm down before you have a heart attack, Love. Yes, my son and your daughter have fallen in love with each other. I saw it coming the second they laid eyes on each other nine years ago. If it wasn't for the fact that I love you so much I would have broken up with you so that my son could be with Serena without any complications. Remember when I told you that the women in my family can sense when two people are meant to be together? Well I'm telling you right now that Serena and Darien are meant to be together and nothing will ever be able to keep them apart! And I'm not the only one who sensed this! My sister Patricia took me aside that night we introduced our children to each other and told me that Serena was the perfect match for Darien. Just as you're the perfect match for me."  
  
I'd have to remember to thank Dani for convincing my father that Darien and I belonged together. Now that I thought about it, Dani had never done anything to discourage me from becoming closer to her son. Neither had Patricia or her daughter Hotaru! They had all known and accepted the fact that Darien and I were soul mates. I just hoped that my mother would be just as accepting.  
  
*****  
  
As soon as I finished dinner with Darien's family I called my mother. She seemed to be in a good mood and I learned that was due to the fact that she had a date the next day.  
  
" Hi Mom!"   
  
" Hi Honey! Are you enjoying your time with your father?"  
  
" Uh huh! Hey Mom...I need to tell you something and it might be a little bit shocking for you." I sighed and tried to work up the courage to tell my mother about Darien.  
  
" Oh Honey. Darien didn't accidentally get you pregnant did he?"  
  
I was stunned. " No. No Mom, I'm not pregnant. How did you know about me and Darien though? I haven't even told you get."  
  
" Serena Tsukino I am your mother! I know everything!"  
  
" How long have you known?"  
  
" Since the day you met him you had that look in your eyes. The same look that every young woman has when she's fallen in love. And every time you went up there to visit your father I knew you were going up there to spend time with Darien. So I take it you're finally going to tell me that you and Darien are in love?"  
  
" I guess everyone else knew I loved Darien before I even realized it myself, huh."  
  
" Well we all tried to get you to admit it when you were fifteen but you can be so stubborn sometimes. Why else would I have reminded you that Darien wasn't related to you and that he was really hot? But now that you've admitted it to me, I think you should get off the phone and make up for lost time with the young man you love! Besides, I have a date to get ready for! See you when you get home!"  
  
" Okay Mom! I love you!"   
  
" Love you too Sweetie! Now go spend time with Darien! Bye!"  
  
" Bye."   
  
I hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. It felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of my shoulders and I was finally free! I was free to love my soul mate and I would never again have to hide my feelings for him. We belonged together. Dani, Raye, Mom, Hotaru, Patricia and several other members of my family on BOTH sides all knew it!   
  
I felt Darien's hands slip around my waist and hold me close as I sat next to him on the couch. Dani and my father were on the other sofa and Raye sat on the floor eating hot buttered popcorn and pressed PLAY on the DVD remote control. As the movie began playing I realized that although Darien and I had watch movies with the family before, this was the first time we had done so as a couple.   
  
Temptress: I'm almost finished my very first fanfic! I've never been able to finish a story before but with all of your encouragement I was able to do it! So thank you for all the positive comments and the encouragement for me to never quit writing! Don't worry, I won't quit! You all have given me the confidence in my abilities as a writer and without you I would never have realized that I don't suck at writing! I still have an epilogue to write so I'm gonna do that right now! See you all again soon!  
  
Temptress Kitten17 


	20. Epilogue

Forbidden Attraction, Secret Desires  
  
Author: Temptress_Kitten17  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: There really isn't a point to having a disclaimer when this is the very last chapter in this story. But regardless of how pointless it is, I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Epilogue  
  
It has been several weeks since I returned home. Sammy had his first co-ed birthday party back in October and proved to me that he has friends. But I really don't want to tease him anymore. In fact, I don't want to do much of anything. Darien and I call each other every night and we send each other E-mails but I still miss him terribly. It's almost my birthday. I'm going to be eighteen years old. Mom's taking me shopping and then my friends are throwing a party for me at Mina and Jack's new apartment. I know I should be excited but I'm just not. How can I be when the only one I truly want to spend my birthday with is a four hour drive away? I want Darien to be with me so much that it hurts! Even breathing in the scent of his cologne that I had sprayed onto my pillow case has worn off. I miss his touch, his scent.   
  
On the day before my birthday I barely managed to get out of bed, shower, get dressed and face the day. I was just going through my usual pattern. I logged onto my account on the computer and checked my E-mail. There was mostly junk mail but there was one address that stood out. Darien had written to me saying that he wouldn't be able to call me on the phone tonight because something had come up and he had no choice but to cancel our phone date. I was devastated! It was the night before my birthday and he couldn't call me. Whatever he'd had to do couldn't have been as important as wishing me a happy birthday when he knew I wouldn't be available tomorrow to talk. I barely even heard the knock on my door, hoping that whoever it was would go away. I didn't want to deal with people today and I just wanted this day to be over.  
  
But whoever it was at the door obviously didn't care what I wanted and they started to ring the doorbell. I groaned and got up from the computer chair and unlocked the door. But as I swung it open to yell at whoever was standing there I saw the same blue eyes and dark hair that had haunted my dreams. I blinked, trying to get my eyes to stop playing such cruel tricks on me. There was no way that Darien was standing before me. But the image didn't go away and I wanted to cry.  
  
" Great. My eyes are playing tricks on me and I can't see straight! All I can see is my long distance boyfriend because I miss him so much. So could you please tell me who you are and what you want?" I asked, not caring if I sounded crazy. What happened next caused my legs to shake.   
  
" Sere, your eyes aren't playing tricks on you." Darien said before stepping into the house.   
  
" What about the E-mail I got today? You told me you were needed elsewhere tonight and wouldn't be calling me."  
  
" Yes, and I conveniently omitted the part about 'elsewhere' being here with you. Call it an early birthday present."   
  
I blinked back the tears that were welling up in my eyes. " How did you get here? How long are you staying for?"  
  
I could not believe that Darien was here with me. Maybe I was dreaming. I pinched myself to make sure. OW! Nope, not dreaming. This was real.  
  
" Would you believe me if I told you that my mom and Aunt Patricia found me a job and an apartment down here? She practically kicked me out of the house and told me that if I missed you so damn much that I should just move down here. Then she, my sister, your dad and everyone else in my family packed up my room into boxes and sent everything down here. They told me I had a job waiting for me at my uncle's garage where I can fix and restore cars while going to college with you next fall AND that there was an apartment waiting for me in the same building Cousin Vanessa owns. So I drove four hours to get here with only the clothes on my back because everything else was sent to my new place down here a few hours earlier. And before I even checked out my place I came here to the address my mother shoved into my hand before I left."  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself closer to him. I kissed him passionately. His scent, his taste, the way he felt against me; I couldn't get enough of him. And now he was here with me and we would never have to be separated again. After a few minutes I pulled away and stared deeply into those eyes of his. They had darkened with desire just as mine probably had.  
  
" I love my birthday present."   
  
" You've only received part of it Sere! Is anybody else home?"   
  
I shook my head. " No, Sammy's at school and Mom said she had some errands to run. That was right after she received a phone call from someone who sounded a lot like your mother."  
  
Darien shut and locked the front door. Then, before I even had time to react, he picked me up and carried me upstairs to my bedroom.   
  
" Then I can give you the rest of your present." Darien set me down on my bed and kicked off his shoes before laying beside me and gathering me into his arms once more.  
  
" I love you Darien." I sighed as he wound his hands into my hair.  
  
" I love you too Serena."   
  
And then Darien proceeded to show me how much.  
  
THE END  
  
:Temptress leaps up from her chair: Yes! I did it! I'm finally finished! I have finally finished my very first online romance novel! I'm so pleased! But don't worry dear readers! I won't abandon you now! I'm already working on another story and I plan on making it even better than this one! Well, I'm going to try anyway! Thank you to every single one of you who read and enjoyed this story! Even if you didn't leave a review I still know that over 2000 people have read this! And to all of you who did review, I appreciate every single comment. Even the flames because they made me want to improve my writing! You have all given me the confidence to continue writing and I won't ever forget that! So until next time!  
  
Temptress_Kitten 


End file.
